The Pursuit of Power
by AngelineL
Summary: Kagome hates relying on Inuyasha to save her all time and sets about rectifying the problem. When the guardian of the well is accidently freed, mayhem errupts as anyone and everyone can go through the well. InuyashaxRanma xover. InuKag, MirSan, RanAka
1. Trials and Tribulations

Summary: Kagome hates relying on Inuyasha to save her all the time and sets about rectifying the problem. When the guardian of the well is accidentally freed, mayhem erupts as anyone and everyone can go through the well. InuyashaxRanma xover. InuKag, MirSan, RanAka

AN: This is my first Inuyasha/Ranma fic. I was drawn to writing this after searching for such cross over fics and not being entirely satisfied with what I found. If anyone can recommend a good one, by all means recommend away!

**Revised 16 Oct 06:** This chapter has been edited and beta-ed by the wonderful Erica, who I wanted to thank most profusely for her great job. Unfortunately, I haven't heard from her in a while so it looks like I'm looking for another beta…

Disclaimers: Neither Inuyasha or Ranma belong to me, though I wish they did! None of the characters belong to me; both are from the devilishly brilliant mind of Rumiko Takahashi

The Pursuit of Power

Chapter One – Trials and Tribulations

Kagome sighed as she stared dismally at the book in front of her. Lately studying brought her little joy. Not that it did very much before, Kagome Higurashi wasn't exactly the type to be utterly consumed in her school work, but at least before she at least understood what she was reading. Lately all her textbooks were almost entirely foreign to her, as if they weren't written in her native tongue at all. Though what she was doing lately was not entirely conducive to her studies.

These days Kagome Higurashi was doing things that ordinary school girls were not supposed to be doing. Fighting hoards of demons five hundred years in the past was anything but normal. All hope for a mundane life had been put on hold nearly two years ago when at the tender age of fifteen, Kagome was dragged into a relentless pursuit of the one thing that all beings craved for – power.

Her life as she knew it, now revolved around fighting for and chasing after power. However, it was something that she herself had no interest in at all. So why did she spend so much time in the pursuit ofit, you might ask? It was a question that she herself did not know the true answer to. Oh there were the reasons that she told her family and tried desperately to convince herself of. It was duty. It was her duty to fix her mistake and along the way other very legitimate reasons emerged for why she, an ordinary Japanese girl should go on the hunt for tiny fragments of a jewel that held immense power. Reasons such as revenge for the death of loved ones, revenge for the torment of a loved one. Revenge for the ruination of a life and the annihilation of true love.

Ah – true love…

Kagome tapped her pencil against her book before deciding that it was a lost cause. It was all Greek to her anyway.

A light knock on her door gave her all the excuse she needed to spring up from her chair and away from the dreaded textbook.

"Oh, hi Mom! I was just studying, catching up you know…"

Her mother smiled at her knowingly, "Well come down and help me for dinner, unless of course you're too busy…your studies are very important you know."

She waved her hand dismissingly as a happy sparkle came to her chocolate-brown eyes. "Oh it's not trouble at all! I really should help you around the house more often!"

Gratefully, Kagome followed her mother downstairs, all the while chatting animatedly, completely unaware of the golden eyes which watched her make her way downstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He took a deep breath of her scent which hung heavy in the bright room that she just vacated. Stupid wench, she had left her window wide-open and defenseless. You'd think after all this time with him, surrounded by dangerous youkai, she would learn to be better aware of her surroundings and of the possible dangers that lurked.

Of course she thought that her world was safe.

He added naïve to her lists of faults.

Ears perked for every sound, he soon realised that Kagome and her mother had walked into the kitchen. Content to leave her in her mother's care, he lounged in the tree branch that he had perched himself on.

If anyone had bothered to look up and into the tree they would've seen a sight that would've startled them. They would've seen a young man with flowing silver hair to his waist, dressed all in red with a sword hanging from his hips. The hair and outfit would've been enough to startle anyone, but it was perhaps the ease with which he lounged on a tree branch, as if he was on a comfortable couch, that would've drawn the most attention. If the person, whose wandering eyes had drifted upwards, was very keen, he or she would've spotted the one thing that was the young man's most startling feature – a feature which Kagome and her mother doted on with childish glee – a pair of silvery, fuzzy dog ears.

Fortunately, man had been taught since the extinction of dinosaurs that no creature from the skies was large enough to be a threat to him and there was hardly a need to look up. People of this day and age were even less likely to peruse the skies, engrossed as they are with the various beeping bits of technology that they were convinced they needed.

The smell of food cooking soon reached his sensitive nose, and he contemplated if it would be a good time to make his presence known. Of course once he had done that he would soon have to get to work on convincing the girl to leave with him. Such things often led to yelling and pain – on his side. He would never lift a hand to harm the fiery maiden for many reasons; one was her power over him.

Kagome held a lot of power over the hanyou, power that she was largely unaware of, except for one. Her power to subdue him with one word, a word that once spoken by the raven-haired girl brought him crashing to the ground – painfully.

Yelling and pain. No, he wasn't in the mood for either at that precise moment.

His delicate nose told him that dinner was cooked and that Kagome had moved into the dining room.

That was when a delectable scent reached his nostrils, which made his ears twitch and his mouth begin to salivate. There was only one scent in the whole wide world that had such an effect on him.

Ramen.

The scent wafted from a bowl that sat on the window-sill, chopsticks at the ready laid on top of it.

"Inuyasha, come and get your dinner before Kagome comes back."

He smiled, touched by the woman's kindness and her understanding. He dropped to the ground and reached for the bowl.

Kagome's mother smiled, "You'll need your strength, ne?"

He flushed, "We don't _always_ argue."

"Oh, I know." With those three words, she busied herself with taking the steaming plate into the dining room where the rest of the family had already gathered for dinner.

"Feh." Inuyasha leapt back onto his spot in the tree. It was a good idea to have ramen now anyway. Kagome was never happy when he demanded that she go back with him and was bound not to make him his favourite food, at least for a little while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At that precise moment, another young man was enjoying a bowl of ramen. His jet black hair was twisted in a pig-tail which he flicked casually away, his hands moving inhumanly fast. He was the subject of three female gazes of varying quality.

A pair of shining brown eyes from beneath purple locks, gazed at the young man adoringly, her hands clasped to her chest as she purred contentedly assured that he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

Another pair of brown eyes, this time from a dark-haired girl, narrowed in annoyance as she watched the young man devour the bowl before him. Those eyes slid to the smiling purple-haired girl who continued to stare adoringly at the young man. Blue-black locks fell across increasingly narrowing eyes until they appeared to be no more then glittering slits in a pale face as she wondered what the other girl could be so happy about.

The owner of the impassive brown eyes watched the scene, or at least she tried to maintain a façade of indifference. So what if he never wanted to eat her food? Why did she have to anyway when he had that purple-haired idiot and the okonomiyaki-crazed chef pandering to his every need anyway? The girl tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Inhaling the last of the ramen, the young man licked his lips appreciatively. "Wow, thanks for that Shampoo! It really hit the spot!"

"Aiyah! Shampoo so happy! Ranma really like special ramen?"

Ranma Saotome, the young heir of the Anything-Goes Martial Arts technique, rubbed his stomach appreciatively, "Oh yeah, it was really…."

It was at that moment that quality of the three feminine gazes changed dramatically.

The brown eyes of Shampoo, the Chinese Amazon who offered Ranma his dinner, brightened in triumph as his own dark eyes began to glaze.

"It was…so…." Ranma's rubbing hands began to clutch at his stomach as his speech began to falter.

Ukyou Kuonji who had been watching with fascination as Ranma ate, turned to look at Shampoo with, indignant anger shining in her dark eyes as she realised that her suspicions were based on concrete fact, while Akane Tendou, simply rolled her eyes and began to step away.

Shampoo's many plots and schemes to finally capture Ranma as her husband were often varied if not inventive. She often resorted to trickery, magic or more often then not, a combination of both. This time she had obviously laced her offering with something that would enable her to better hold onto her elusive fiancé.

Ukyou grabbed Ranma's shoulders and began to shake him. "Ranma! Ranma snap out of it! I told you not to eat anything from that witch!"

Shampoo smirked, "Who you calling witch, spatula girl? It do no good, Ranma belong all to Shampoo!"

Ukyou whirled to face her opponent, forgetting all about her own beloved Ranma. "Would you stop calling me that? I will call you a witch cuz that's precisely what you are! What did you do to him now?"

Shampoo bristled as Ukyou fumed and as the two girls faced each other: Shampoo with her weapons in her hands and Ukyou's spatula flashing dangerously. Ranma sank to the ground.

Forgotten by the two now brawling girls, Akane went to Ranma, touching his forehead lightly and pushing his thick black hair out of the way; she peered into his eyes.

"Ranma? You okay?" Akane kept her voice soft, though all she wanted to do was yell at him for his stupidity, rant about his stomach and generally yell him out of this state.

She was so concerned over his welfare that she had not noticed his hand snaking around her before it was too late and he swept her into his embrace. "Oh Akane…"

"R-Ra-Ranma?" Akane yelped as he pressed her to his muscular chest. "What are you doing!"

"Akane…" His dark eyes shone with a passion she had never seen in their velvety depths, especially not when he was looking at _her_.

A high pitched shriek caught her attention as the Amazon whirled away from her opponent. "Aiyah! Ranma supposed to look at Shampoo not Akane!"

Before Ukyou could regain her balance, and before Akane and Ranma could do more then stare in confusion, another agonised scream rent the air.

"Saotome! Prepare to die!"

Ranma deftly swept Akane more firmly into his embrace, before gracefully leaping out of the charging swordsman's path, whose eyes were blazing with crazed fury.

Shampoo had by then regained her senses and was digging in her pockets, while Ukyou battled with gravity, feet slipping underneath her. Before Ukyou could make a leap at the Amazon, Shampoo withdrew a small packet from her sleeve in triumph. She quickly ripped the packet and blew the powder within at Ranma.

Ranma blinked, unsure of what he was doing… and why was he holding Akane? For that matter why was upperclassman Kuno charging at him? Shaking his head in an attempt to dispel the heavy fog which seemed to have descended on his mind, he quickly disposed of Kuno with a well-placed kick. Landing gracefully on his toes he rounded quickly, eyes searching out the responsible party before landing on the purple-haired Amazon.

"Shampoo! What the hell did you do to me _now_?"

"Shampoo do nothing! Why Ranma yell at Shampoo?"

Ranma was preparing to bellow again, when Akane made her presence in his arms known, "_Ahem_, mind letting me go now Ranma?"

"Huh?" Momentarily confused, Ranma looked down at her.

"Unless, you want to keep carrying me all the time…"

Dropping her unceremoniously on the ground, Ranma glared, "As if I want to carry around a tomboy like you around!"

Incensed from the drop and the insult, Akane sprang to her feet, "Who was asking you to? Baka!"

Before Ranma could blink or duck, he was sailing through the skies, a huffing Akane glaring at his swiftly departing figure, as she rubbed her shoulders.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome fumed, her arms crossed over her chest. He was doing it again! Ordering her around, dictating her life... As she continued to glare at the Inu-hanyou, she couldn't help but wonder why he was so insistent that she come back. Why? Why, when she was nothing but a burden to him: a fact that he never failed to point out to her.

"Three days! Three days you said? Can you count wench?" Inuyasha glared back at her, failing to back down from her fury, but matching it with his own.

"Of course I can count! Though frankly I'm surprised I still can since you seem to insist on depriving me of an education!" Kagome stomped her feet, hair flying as she stared him down.

"No one cares if you can even read! You just find those shards and keep out of trouble!"

Mrs. Higurashi continued to serenely bustle around the kitchen, stowing away plates and glasses as her daughter and Inuyasha fought. It was not an uncommon occurrence, and whatever the outcome of the fight, dishes had to be put away.

Souta, Kagome's younger brother, watched the two fight, wondering whether or not he would be able to pull Inuyasha away from his banshee of a sister.

"Is that all I am to you? A shard detector?" Kagome could feel the fight going out of her. She scolded herself for even asking the question when she already knew the answer. She knew she could never touch Inuyasha's heart. There was already one woman who occupied that very special part of the hanyou's mind and soul and Kagome knew it wasn't her.

Inuyasha flinched away as the scent of salt and sadness began to roll off the girl who had been fighting him with fiery passion mere moments ago. He hated when she cried. "Feh, what else are you good for?"

The anger which had begun to ebb away from Kagome surged once more. Her eyes flashed dangerously as she stared at the dog-eared boy that stood before her with his arms imperiously crossed over his chest. "Inuyasha…."

He flinched again, hating himself for doing so. He was all too familiar with that tone.

"Sit."

Inuyasha came crashing down onto the cold floor. He gained enough use of his own muscles in time to see Kagome walk up the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She had convinced herself that she no longer cared about the way the other girls chased after him. Convinced herself that the pain she felt when Shampoo draped herself all over him was nothing but indigestion. Tried to ignore Ukyou's blushes and Kodachi's proclamations of devotion.

They weren't in love after all. It was all their parents' idea…

Akane walked up the stairs and into her room, no longer able to hide the weariness that seemed to have settled into her bones. She was just so tired of it all. Gratefully, she walked into her room and fell onto her bed.

The loud squeal made her jump right out again.

"Oh P-chan! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there. Come here baby." Akane held her arms out to her adorable pet pig, who gladly leapt into her arms.

She was completely unaware of the pair of eyes which peered into her room and narrowed when the pig snuggled into her chest.

"There now, I'm going for a relaxing bath and get ready for bed. You stay right here, okay baby?" Giggling softly, Akane petted him gently before turning to gather her towel.

Humming quietly to herself, Akane settled into her bath. Life was one rollercoaster ride after another, exhilarating yes, tiring definitely. She wondered if her life would return to normal if a certain boy was no longer in it. She sank deeper into the warmth of the water as she contemplated what it would be like without the morning fights, the constant bickering and the absence of a flock of females all convinced that they were Ranma's one and only love.

There, when she was all alone, where there were no ears or eyes to pry, in the very back of her mind, she could admit that she would miss him. Never out loud, though. With this many people in the one house, you could never be too sure who would be lurking just outside the door.

Akane finally managed to pull herself out of the tub and into her pajamas, when she heard the commotion. Sighing deeply, Akane ran to her room and peered out of the window.

The moonlight revealed a calm scene of the pond gently rippling as the wind picked up a few leaves, sending them dancing across the backyard. The peaceful moment was not to last as the calm of the water was broken by a red-headed girl surfacing, holding Akane's pet pig away from her body.

"Damn it Ryouga! I just took a bath!"

Akane's eyes narrowed angrily as she stared down at the busty red-head gripping her pet. "Ranma! Let go of P-chan right now!"

"Wha…" Beguiling blue eyes blinked the water out, as she flipped her pig-tail over her shoulder. "He started it! He pushed me in!"

Akane sniffed disdainfully, "Oh for crying out loud Ranma! How can poor sweet P-chan _push_ you?" Her gaze softened as she watched Ranma climb out of the pond, cursing under her breath. She grabbed some towels and threw them down to the sopping-wet girl. "I'm coming down."

Akane had turned away and did not hear the furious whispers outside her window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome's eyes flicked over the screen, mentally ticking off listings as she went. So she was weak and useless… good for only one thing… Well she'd show him!

Kagome was determined that she wasn't going to be a burden anymore, that she would never need Inuyasha to rescue her again, she would never need…

She sighed and shook her head. She couldn't fool herself; she knew that she would always need him, but he didn't have to know that. Her eyes settled on a listing that looked promising. It was across town, but she could reach it no problem. It was a family owned business and since she was after quality, she was sure it would suit her needs.

Kagome jotted down the address and phone number. "The Tendou dojo, I can check it out tomorrow."

Confident that she had taken steps towards the right direction, Kagome turned the computer off and rose to go to bed. Turning down the covers and firmly tucking them into place, she did her best to ignore the still fuming Inuyasha who sat at the opposite wall, his katana tucked in the crook of his elbow. Because she had turned away, Kagome did not see Inuyasha intently staring at her back before sighing despondently and closing his eyes.


	2. One Sweet Day

AN: I have no idea what did to my paragraphs! Had dividing lines between what was going on with Inuyasha and Kagome and what was going on with Ranma et al. Like I said it's been a while. I have re-uploaded my first chapter, it should be fixed now.

Disclaimers: Characters are not mine – they belong to Takahashi.

The Pursuit of Power

Chapter Two – One Sweet Day

He looked like a harmless old man, sitting under the shade of a tree as he lazily smoked his pipe. Just an ordinary, harmless older gentleman taking his leisure.

However, as it was in this part of Japan, nothing was what it seemed and this old man, smoking his pipe was not at all ordinary, definitely not harmless and least of all a gentleman. He sat under this particular tree that morning contemplating silk and lace and the effect of such delicate weavings on a feminine body.

Happosai was many things and he enjoyed a great deal of activities, but he only had one burning passion – girl's underwear. Panties, bras, in varying designs. He had a keen eye and an artistic preference. Not just any ratty panty would do, it had to be soft, delicate, well-made…

However one thing, or should he say, one annoying pest of a boy, had been thwarting this simple pleasure of his. Cruel, heartless boy who wouldn't let an old man enjoy himself.

Ranma Saotome. The bothersome son of his disciple continued to plague him, hound his steps and snatch his silky darlings from his grasp. Happosai sighed, clearly it was time for him to venture further a field, cast a wider net and perhaps shake off that annoying Ranma.

Having decided on a course of action, Happosai sprang nimbly to his feet and stowed his pipe away. Time waits for no man, and neither did the panties.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome stepped off the bus, thanking the driver for his directions and headed down the street. She glanced at the scrap of paper that she had in her hand, checking the address. She was still fuming from the early morning argument with Inuyasha; it had ended with Kagome uttering the word and Inuyasha telling her that he didn't need a weak, useless miko like her.

She was even more determined to prove that insensitive jerk wrong.

"Tendou Dojo" Kagome eyed the sign, before stepping into the courtyard. Hesitantly, she knocked.

She was greeted at the door by a shrewd eyed young girl with chestnut-brown hair sweeping delicately at her nape. "Yes? Can I help you?"

Kagome bowed and hurried to introduce herself. "My name is Kagome Higurashi and I've come to your dojo to learn martial arts."

The young woman continued to study her and Kagome wondered if she had the right place, before the girl smiled, "Why don't you come in, I'll get my father."

Kagome bowed again and slipped out of her shoes before stepping into the house. It was a lovely entranceway, with not many frills and decoration, but nevertheless was obviously well cared for.

An older gentleman approached, followed by a….a panda? Kagome didn't know that you could keep pandas as house pets; she chose not to comment as the man beamed at her.

"Well now, my daughter Nabiki says you're here to learn our ways? I'm Soun Tendou, the owner of this dojo."

Kagome nodded, bowing to him. "Yes sir, I've come to learn some self-defence and I thought that I would get some instruction from you sir."

The man eyed her before exchanging a glance with the panda, "Why don't you come and have a little tea with us dear?" With a welcoming gesture, he motioned for Kagome to precede him.

He motioned for her to take a seat, as he settled himself at the table. The panda ambled to sit beside Mr. Tendou. "Kasumi dear, a little tea for our guest."

The young woman who greeted Kagome poked her head out of the doorway. "Kasumi isn't here Daddy, she went to the market remember? I'll get it for you."

Nabiki smiled warmly at Kagome before ducking back into the kitchen.

"Ah, excellent Nabiki!" Mr. Tendou turned to Kagome again. "Now tell me dear, why is that you want to learn martial arts?"

Kagome couldn't seem to stop her hands from fidgeting. "Well sir, like I said I wanted to learn some self-defence. A girl can't be too careful this day an age right?"

He smiled and nodded as Nabiki came back in, setting the tray down and passing cups around. She even set one in front of the panda, who nodded its thanks. "Oh I agree dear, but you see our ways isn't exactly for simple self-defence and we require quite a bit of dedication from our students. You see Anything-Goes Martial Arts is not simply a technique, it's a way of life!"

Kagome took a delicate sip of her tea, her brow furrowed, "Anything-Goes Martial Arts?"

Mr. Tendou nodded, "Why don't I look up some names of other suitable dojos for you my dear, I'm sure together we can find you a decent one. Not as fine as ours' of course. Maybe, if you get more into the art, you'll come back to us hmm?"

Kagome smiled and nodded her thanks, "That would be great sir!"

It was then that she noticed the panda delicately sipping his tea. Nabiki noticed her gaze and laughed, though it sounded quite a bit forced. "Isn't he great? He's very well trained."

Kagome could've sworn that the panda was glaring at Nabiki, but did pandas glare? Or drink tea? She thought it best not to probe deeper. Mr. Tendou returned with a piece of paper which he handed to Kagome.

She scanned the list before expressing her gratitude once more which Mr. Tendou brushed off.

Kagome was slipping back into her shoes and scanning the addresses given to her trying to think of the best plan of action when she walked straight into a muscular chest.

"Ooof, sorry about that!"

Strong hands grasped her arms gently, righting her and Kagome looked up into dark eyes. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't…"

The young man that Kagome had walked into grinned at her and she was struck by his resemblance to Inuyasha in his human form. This boy's hair was obviously not as long as Inuyasha's and it was braided into a pig-tail.

Kagome shook her head, realizing that she was clinging to this young man and quickly let go. "I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going."

He continued to grin at her, "No big, so what are you doing here?" He eyed her school uniform, "Taking a break from classes hey?"

She flushed, "I'm…taking a day off, and I wanted to find a place to teach me martial arts."

"And you came here?" The boy shook his head, "I'm Ranma and I can tell you right now that its probably better if you look somewhere else, things can get pretty crazy around here."

She returned his friendly smile with one of her own, "My name is Kagome. I can handle some pretty hairy stuff, but your dad, Mr. Tendou turned me away already." She waved the list in her hand, "Gave me other places, see?"

Ranma shook his head, "He's not my pops, come on, let me have a look at that. I can point you in the right direction at least."

Kagome handed him the paper. As he studied the addresses listed on it, she couldn't help but stare at him. He really looked a lot like Inuyasha, even sounded like him a bit. She was shaken out of her reverie when he began to give her directions. She listened intently, nodding before taking off in the direction he pointed out.

"Thanks! I owe you guys one!"

Ranma waved her off, bemused. At least Mr. Tendou had the sense not to drag an innocent school girl like her in their midst. He noticed Kasumi walking up the road and seeing her heavy burden rushed to help her with them.

The eldest Tendou daughter smiled gratefully at Ranma as he relieved her of her load. "Oh Ranma, thank you, I'm glad you're home already, I was also wondering if I could ask a favour from you?"

He shrugged, pausing to nudge open the front door with his toe. "Yeah, shoot."

"I saw grandfather Happosai at the other end of town; could you please take this to him? I promised that I would get it for him right away." Kasumi pressed the small package in his hand.

"Sure Kasumi, what is it?" Ranma eyed the package, setting his bags down on the floor.

Kasumi smiled as she took the bags and set them on the counter, "It's just some medicine, Grandfather was saying that his hands were hurting, so I got Dr. Tofou to make an ointment for them."

Ranma rolled his eyes, "Hurting, yeah right, probably from all the panty-snatching."

Kasumi only smiled and turned to put her apron on. "Hurry back now; you don't want to miss dinner."

Ranma nodded, before turning to hunt the old goat down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angered screams rent the air as Happosai cackled, clutching his sack of goodies. Oh this was perfect, no Ranma and his fill of lacy darlings.

He marvelled at the sight of his haul, he wondered which lacy beauty he would bestow on that ungrateful wretch. As a boy, Ranma thwarted his plans for enlarging his collection. As a girl, Ranma…well Ranma was something else and would fill out his finds beautifully.

He cackled again as he spotted another bra, blue, lacy and divine, twitching in the afternoon breeze, just begging not to be ignored. His eager fingers snatched it, freeing it from the confining line.

"How sweet!"

Yes, this was a perfect new hunting ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the darkness it twitched, irritated. Someone wanted access. It sighed as it recognised the scent and allowed it through. It was tired, tired of the darkness, of the hunger and simply tired of being stuck! Why oh why did they keep her alive at all? In this non-existence, living but not. There was no mercy for her, she thought long ago that it would have been far kinder if they had just killed her and gotten it over with. But this? This was cruelty. To be used, to be harnessed…one day…one sweet day she would break free.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He wasn't waiting for her, of course he wasn't! Why would he wait for that ungrateful wench anyway? This was just his favourite tree. So it happened to give an excellent view of the well and of anyone coming out from it. Pure coincidence!

The demon slayer sighed and eyed the inu-hanyou that now sat perched in his usual spot, waiting for the girl from the future. She had been surprised when Inuyasha had returned without Kagome; he almost never failed in retrieving her when he did go. Either Kagome was just that mad, or they fought again. She was betting on the latter.

"Sango? Why did he come back without Kagome?"

The dark-haired slayer, turned to look down at the sweet kitsune child who peered up at her sadly, his bushy tail drooping. "I'm not sure Shippou, I'm sure it's all okay though, Inuyasha wouldn't leave Kagome alone if she was in trouble."

The fox child frowned, now that he had been reassured that his beloved Kagome wasn't hurt, there was now no excuse for her not to be there with him. Inuyasha went to get Kagome and he always came back with her. He just wasn't doing his job right then.

Before she could stop him, Shippou ducked past Sango and climbed the tree that Inuyasha was perched upon. "Inuyasha! Where's Kagome? Why didn't you bring her back?"

"Leave me alone runt! If she didn't want to come back that's her problem!" Inuyasha folded his arms, and did his best to ignore the teary eyes of the child.

"She didn't want to come back? Why isn't Kagome coming back?"

Sango edged towards the base of the tree, looking up at them. "I'm sure she wants to come back Shippou, just ignore him."

Shippou's teary gaze turned to one of anger. "It's your fault isn't it? It's always your fault Inuyasha!"

"Oi! Now get this straight runt it isn't always my fault! She's got a mind of her own you know!" Inuyasha bristled at Shippou's accusations.

"What do we have here?"

Turning towards the deep voice, Sango sighed, "Shippou is upset because Kagome hasn't come back yet."

The monk, Miroku looked surprised, turning his startled gaze towards Inuyasha. "Is that so? Well I'm sure she'll be back soon Shippou."

"It's all his fault!"

Inuyasha sighed, the child's eyes had begun to tear up again. He hated crying, why was everyone so intent on letting liquid seep from their eyes these days? "Oi, stop that. She's coming back, she just had to do something. I'm sure she'll be back by this afternoon."

Sango was surprised that Inuyasha had chosen to soothe Shippou, she was about to comment on this new found kindness when she felt a very familiar sensation.

"Houshi…hentai!"

The resounding slap echoed throughout the forest as Sango unleashed her fury on Miroku who seemed to have an undeniable attraction for feeling her bottom.

Inuyasha and Shippou simply shook their heads. Shippou sighed, "Now all we need is Kagome to 'sit' Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha's fist met with the top of Shippou's fair head with enough force to knock the child out of the tree.

Shippou gurgled as Miroku nursed his reddened cheek. "You know Inuyasha, Shippou is just a child, you really shouldn't be so harsh on him." He tried to exchange a glance with Sango but the demon slayer refused to meet his eyes. "Maybe you should retrieve Lady Kagome, we should be getting back to our mission after all."

"Feh. I'm not her minder, she's got two feet, she can find her own way back." Inuyasha turned away from them, hoping they would go away.

Sango sighed and picked Shippou up, "Come on Miroku, we should go back and help Kaede with dinner anyway."

Miroku simply shrugged and followed Sango who was walking towards the village.

Ears keeping track of every footstep, Inuyasha made sure that the trio had gone back to Kaede's hut before lightly jumping down from his branch and into the well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Where could the lecherous goat have gotten to this time? Ranma had been searching for Happosai for quite a while now and he was beginning to fear that he was going to miss dinner. He hated to miss dinner especially when Kasumi was cooking chicken curry. Kasumi's curries would have pleased the emperor himself, or at least Ranma thought so.

Ready to give up searching for Happosai, Ranma had turned back in the direction of Nerima when he heard several feminine cries of outrage.

"Eri, get him, get him! He's got my gym shorts!"

"Why don't you grab him Yuka? He's got mine too!"

"The whole class lost their shorts to him!"

Ranma turned in the direction of the voices and sure enough he saw a large group of incensed school girls all chasing after…

Stepping to the side, Ranma caught hold of the nearest street lamp and hoisted himself up. As Happosai ran underneath, chuckling in demented glee, Ranma effortlessly grabbed the old letch's precious haul.

"Wha…hey! You give that back right now Ranma!" Momentarily confused, Happosai skidded to a halt glaring up at his adversary. Unfortunately he had forgotten about the angry female mob that were in hot pursuit of him, all holding aloft brooms and other implements that would prove very effective in doling out appropriate punishment.

Ranma rolled his eyes and waited for the crowd of angry girls to get their revenge on the old man. It was so much easier then doing it himself.

"What? Where did he go Ayumi?"

"I…I don't know, one minute he was there and…"

Happosai was not receiving his well-deserved punishment, he was standing on top of a shrine's entry way, glaring down at Ranma. "Hah! Missed me! Now give those back Ranma!"

Ranma snorted and in reply pulled open Happosai's sack and threw it to the gathered girls.

"No!" Happosai howled as he watched his day's work all undone before his very eyes, all because of … "Ranma! You'll pay!'

Ranma leapt lightly to the ground, glaring at him, "Heh, you don't scare me old man!"

"Why? Why do you insist on tormenting me? Why can't you just leave an old man to his harmless pleasures!" Happosai began to cry in earnest, heartbroken sobs racking his small body.

"Tormenting you? I just came to give you Kasumi's package you old freak! And this is the thanks I get?" Ranma glared at him, before shaking his head. "Come on now, Kasumi will have dinner ready soon, we should be going back."

"Harmless!" One of the school girls shrieked, "You call stealing girls' underwear harmless! You pervert!"

Happosai grinned and leapt down among the girls. "You won't miss them at all!"

He snatched the gym shorts that were loosely held by the girls and ran back up towards the shrine.

"'Do something!" One of the girls grabbed Ranma's shirt, big brown eyes looking pleadingly up at him.

Ranma sighed, why did he always get pulled into this crap? Shaking free of the girl's grasp he ran up the stairs and into the shrine. He found Happosai standing in the courtyard, one of his famous bombs in his hands.

"Hey old man! What are you doing, this is a shrine!" Ranma yelled at him, hoping to talk some sense into him. He really should've known better.

Happosai threw his bomb squarely at Ranma, who deftly avoided it, running straight towards him, his only hope was to get this over quickly before the old man caused too much damage.

The battle raged on with furious punches and kicks, occasionally Happosai would throw another of his bombs but Ranma eluded them all. Grunting in frustration, Happosai jumped far from Ranma, landing next to a small wooden building on the premises. He took out a wand-like object from his shirt and holding it aloft he glared at Ranma.

"Ranma! You've stopped me for the last time!"

"What are you doing? Are we gonna fight or what?" Ranma held his fists at the ready, whatever the old goat could throw at him he was sure he could counter.

"Oh we're going to fight alright, but I think I'm going to get a little help." Eyes twinkling with suppressed mirth, Happosai held the wand up and shouted with all of his might. "Hear me oh great Shakuhou! Help me in this battle! Send me your power!"

Overhead, the clouds began to thicken and darken as thunder began to ominously boom through the skies. Ranma eyed the clouds warily, before shifting his attention back to Happosai, "What the heck are you up to?"

Happosai cackled evilly as the structure by his side began to shake….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The darkness was lifting, she could see light! She felt the chains bonding her snap and with one glorious roar of triumph she soared free from her confines.

She breathed in the air. Air! Real, true air, sucking through her lungs…she had lungs again! She snatched at her chest. Hands! A body….

Opening her eyes, she looked around her, dazed, disoriented but giddy. Before her she saw two mortals, one old, one young, both powerful. Deliciously so.

"Who? Who freed me from my prison? Who!"

The old one cackled, delighted, "I did my dear and I must say you are a truly delectable helper…"

The old man tried to leap on top of her and to caress her, with a shriek of fury she batted him away. "You dare! You dare touch me?"

She felt laughter bubbling up within her and she let it seep forth. The young one stared up at her with a mixture of horror and fascination. "Who…what are you?"

Who was she? What was she? They were good questions, smiling indulgently at the boy, she leaned close. "Ido…my name is Ido…or at least that's what I've been called these last few years."

She kept her voice sweet as she leaned towards the boy. Hungry, she was so hungry and this dark haired boy would make a fine first meal…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whew – there's the second chapter! Hope it's not too confusing for you guys, I promise to clear up any questions you might have in the next chapter…or at least by the time the story is finished!

Thank you to the person w

ho reviewed, you really made my day and pushed me to finish this chapter and get it up.

I now abase myself before all of you…reviews please!


	3. The Two Who Overcame Time

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own either Inuyasha or Ranma…dang….

The Pursuit of Power

Chapter Three – The Two Who Overcame Time

Inuyasha leapt into the well and saw the swirl of bright colour envelope him as he made the journey five hundred years into the future. As he made the familiar journey he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, different. As if something was missing. He couldn't place his finger on it and the journey went too quickly and he was in the future. His senses were swiftly overloaded with the smells and sounds of Kagome's time.

Inuyasha leapt out of the well, his keen ears picking up the sounds of a battle. Immediately his legs urged him to rush outside and into the thick of it. Kagome…

A youkai was poised over a young man with dark hair, her fangs elongating at the thought of an upcoming meal. The youkai's golden hair flared out behind her as she raised herself up. Her serpentine body began to coil around the human, who seemed frozen beneath her grasp.

Inuyasha sighed, he couldn't see Kagome around which meant that she was thankfully out of danger. However Kagome wouldn't be too happy though if she found out that Inuyasha had stood idly by while a human was killed on her family property…stupid humans.

He took a step closer, his hand on Tetsusaiga when the boy shook his head and punched the snake youkai in the chest. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow as he felt a powerful battle aura rise up from the human; it felt almost demonic in its strength, yet not. Whoever this young man was he certainly was no ordinary human.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma shook his head, recovering from the shock of what looked like a large snake with a girl for a head surging up behind Happosai and throwing the old man aside like some rag doll. He was barely conscious of the fact that the snake girl was trying to squeeze the life out of him as he lashed out with a fierce punch knocking it clear across the yard from him.

She hissed, barring her fangs at him as she prepared to strike again. Gracefully, Ranma stepped to one side and delivered a kick to the creature's side as she lunged for him.

"I don't know what you want from me lady, but if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" Ranma grinned and lashed out at the creature with his Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken, his hands moving inhumanly fast thanks to the training with the roasting chestnuts

Happosai groaned as he gingerly felt the bump his head, he shook his head and his bleary gaze focused on Ranma fighting the demon he had summoned. "That's it! Defeat him for me!"

The snake youkai hissed, momentarily turning her attention to Happosai. "I do not fight for you human!" She moved to strike him but was deterred when Ranma launched himself at her back and held her off.

"Ranma my boy! I didn't know you cared!" Happosai clutched at his chest, teary-eyed at the thought of his disciple's loyalty and devotion.

"Oi! Old man! Don't just stand there! I can't hold her off forever!" Ranma grunted as it took all of his strength to hold onto the snake demon.

"Hold me? Hold me! Impudent human!" Ido reared and with one powerful swipe of her arm sent Happosai flying again. She shook Ranma off and pinned him down to the ground with her body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now the foolish human belonged to her. She was so hungry! It had been so long since she tasted flesh, warm blood trickling down her throat as she ate. This boy was so strong, so delectable. She smirked as she watched him struggle, trying to dislodge her. Stupid human.

She bent over him, licking her lips in anticipation…

It was then that she felt the searing pain. It was like fire, burning her, starting from her chest and rapidly moving outwards in licks of heat. Screaming, she looked down and saw an arrow buried within her chest. She looked up, eyes wildly searching for the one that dared…

Her hair was long and dark and she stood there, already notching another arrow in her bow and she was frightening.

Her eyes blurred as she fought to focus on the dark-haired priestess with the frightening eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome was running, she could hear the crashes and explosions from miles away and the sounds seemed to be coming from her house! Because she was so intent on her destination she didn't see the girls before she barrelled into them.

"Ooof! Hey watch it…oh Kagome!"

Kagome felt hands steady her and she looked up into Yuka's concerned gaze. "Yuka! I'm so sorry! I'm in a bit of a rush; something seems to be going on at the shrine!"

Yuka gasped dramatically, "Oh we know Kagome! An old man snatched up all of our underwear and we were chasing him when this really cute guy came and rescued us!"

Eri clutched at Kagome's other arm, "He chased the pervert all the way to your shrine."

Kagome shook them off, barely registering what they were saying. Who in their right mind stole underwear anyway? "I'm really sorry guys, I gotta go!"

"Kagome! Wait! It could be dangerous!"

She ignored Ayumi and sprinted up the stairs. When she reached the top she felt as if her heart had almost stopped.

The boy who helped her at the Tendou dojo was there and he seemed to be fighting a youkai! She paused to admire his skill, he really was a great martial artist, but no matter how great he was, there was no way he could stand up to a full youkai!

Kagome ran into the house, going straight for the closet where she kept her bow and arrow. For once she was glad that she had carted her weapons into the future with her. It was certainly not intentional. She had simply forgotten that she still held them in her anger with Inuyasha.

Running back outside, Kagome notched the arrow and took aim. Please, please it had to find the mark. She couldn't let that boy die!

The arrow flew straight and true, hitting the youkai straight in the chest. As it roared in agony, Kagome reached for another arrow and took aim again.

The youkai, in pained agony, reared, aiming straight for Kagome. Panicked, not understanding why it didn't simply dissolve into ash then and there, Kagome fired the arrow and…missed.

This time it really felt like her heart stopped, right in her throat as she stared at the youkai which was coming straight for her, fangs dripping poison…

"Sankon-tetsusou!"

Her heart started to beat again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha couldn't help but be impressed with the way the human fought. He was fast, damned fast and strong. Briefly he entertained the notion of the boy possessing a shard of the Shikon jewel.

A whiff of a familiar scent caught his nose; before he could blink he spotted her, running out of the safety of her house, bow and arrow in hand.

Inuyasha watched with pride as his miko took aim and took the demon down. Except it didn't stay down.

It seemed as if the beat of the world slowed as the demon went for Kagome. He could see every failed fumble for an arrow. Saw the fear in her eyes. Without hesitation, he took the demon out.

As flesh began to pound on the cold, hard floor, and dissipate into dust, he grabbed Kagome, sweeping her out of the way.

Setting her down, he glared at her. "Wench! How dare you put yourself in danger! I could've handled it!"

But she wasn't listening to him at all.

Kagome was staring at the human boy who lay a few feet away from them. "Ranma…"

Getting to her feet, Kagome ran to the boy's side. She remembered his name now, Ranma. Ranma from the Tendou dojo. What in the world was he doing here?

She touched his arm, "Ranma, are you okay?"

Ranma rubbed at his chest where the snake demon had pinned him and he slowly sat up, gingerly feeling his head for bumps. "Yeah, yeah. Took harder beatings then that from my old man."

Inuyasha fumed. Who the heck was this guy? Why in the world did Kagome look so concerned? Did she really have to touch him?

Furious with himself and in particular, furious at where his thoughts had turned to, he walked over to her side. "Kagome?"

She looked up, "Oh Inuyasha, sorry, this is Ranma…"

The boy shook his head again, "Ranma Saotome of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. Hey there."

"Ranma, this is Inuyasha…"

"Inuyasha?" What a strange name. It was at that moment that Ranma chose to look up.

What he saw was the strangest thing he had ever seen. A young man with waist length silver hair, dressed in a red, dress thing. That was strange enough, but the guy also had dog ears. "Whoa…"

Kagome began to sweat as she realised that Inuyasha had nothing to cover his ears. "I can explain!"

Ranma shook his head, "No need. Kagome right? I'm not really a stranger to this." He gestured to Inuyasha's ears. "Heck, I'm one too."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow again. He was one too? Did he mean that he was hanyou like him? Surely not, the boy smelled human enough, a little strange, as if though he wasn't quite normal. Maybe he had a hanyou ancestor or two?

Inuyasha nodded, clearing his throat, "You know you really should've known better then to take her on."

Ranma cocked an eyebrow. "Who? The snake lady? Please, I could beat her up with one hand behind my back!"

Inuyasha smirked, "If I recall correctly, Kagome had to save your skinny ass."

Ranma bristled, "Like I needed her to!"

Kagome could see that this was going no where good, so she reached out to touch Ranma's arm. She figured it would be easier to calm the pig-tailed boy down then Inuyasha.

"Ranma!"

An angry yell, drew all of their attentions to the blue-haired girl who was charging up the stairs. "Where the heck have you been? Kasumi sends you out on a little errand and you end up in another town? What is wrong with you?"

Ranma rolled his eyes, "Oh geeze Akane! I didn't go all the way here on my own you know? I was looking for the old goat!" It was then that he remembered, "Oh crap, Happosai…"

Ranma turned to see Happosai still knocked out cold. He turned to Kagome and Inuyasha who were glaring at each other, "Say that snake lady was pretty strong and you are too. Care to tell me what kind of martial arts you study?"

"Study?" Inuyasha frowned, not entirely sure what the boy was asking.

The blue haired girl, Akane, threw up her hands in frustration. "Oh no, not now! Kasumi is worried sick and we really should get grandfather Happosai to Dr. Tofou." Akane went to Happosai but hesitated to carry him, fearful that the lecherous pig would wake and take advantage of Akane's kindness, "Come on Ranma!"

Ranma rolled his eyes and went to pick up Happosai, "Hey Kagome, I gotta go now, but I'll come back later okay?"

Kagome simply nodded, bemused as Akane started to berate Ranma again, who simply told her to shut up.

When they were out of sight, she turned to find Inuyasha with a strange look on his face. "Inuyasha? I'm ready to go back with you now."

Inuyasha frowned and looked down at her. "Who the heck was that guy Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head, confused, "What do you mean? He introduced himself; he said his name was Ranma."

Inuyasha waved that away, "Okay fine, how do you know this Ranma? He seemed to know you pretty well; he's not wearing the uniform that Hobo wears. The girl was wearing one though, but it's different from yours." His frown deepened. "How do you know them?"

Kagome glared at him. "The name is Hojou, not Hobo! And I don't know who that girl was; she goes to a different school from me."

If ever, Inuyasha's frown simply deepened until his forehead looked riddled with creases, "There's more then one of these school things you go to?"

Kagome sighed and bent to retrieve the arrow that pierced the youkai. She shook it free from dust. "Yeah Inuyasha, there are tons of schools all over Japan, all over the world."

Inuyasha tried to picture more schools, but failed to see why there was need for as many as Kagome implied. She was already walking towards the well when he was struck by something. Sneaky wench. "Oi! You didn't answer my question! How do you know this Ranma?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akane looked at Ranma from beneath lowered lashes. What was the matter with him? He was gone practically the whole day, and then she finds him with another girl? Baka, probably another one of his infinite fiancées. It wasn't like she cared. Ranma's fiancées were constantly coming out of the woodwork, what was another one?

Still, she couldn't stop herself from asking. "So, who was that?"

Ranma shifted Happosai from his back, "Hmm? The guy with the weird hair? I think Kagome said his name was 'Inuyasha' or something, weird name ne? What Jusenkyo spring do you think the poor guy fell into? Young-man-carrying-his-granny-and-dog perhaps? Well I guess it isn't bad as Pantyhose-Taro, what did he fall into again? Yenti-riding-ox-holding-eel-and-crane?"

Akane blinked, momentarily confused, "What?"

Ranma glanced at her, "You think it's something else? Maybe it's the other way around? Old-woman-clutching-young-man-holding-dog?"

It was then that Akane realised what Ranma was babbling about, "Not the guy! Who cares about him? I want to know about the girl who was all over you!"

Ranma blinked, stopping in his tracks, "All over me? You think Kagome was all over me?"

Akane stopped too, spinning around to face him, her hands on her hips, "Kagome heh? So that's her name? So who is she Ranma, another one of your fiancées?"

Ranma shook his head vehemently, "You got it all wrong Akane! I just met her today when she came to the dojo."

Akane's glare turned fiercer, "What? You just met and she was all over you?"

"Hey, now wait a minute! Kagome wasn't all over me! She's not that type of girl!" Ranma shook his finger accusingly at Akane, "I think you're just jealous."

Akane could feel her face heating up as she continued to glare, "What? Please! Don't flatter yourself!"

In the argument, Ranma had forgotten all about Happosai and his grip had slackened on the old man until finally Happosai fell onto the ground. "Ooooh…my head!"

Startled by the crash, Ranma and Akane turned to peer down at Happosai. "Hey old man, why'd you jump off for?"

Happosai glared at Ranma, fire all but sparking out of his eyes. "I didn't jump, you moron! You dropped me! If you can't take care of a poor old man, well I just better care for myself!"

With another glare, Happosai took to the roofs, sprinting away from them.

Ranma sighed, "Well he couldn't have been too badly injured if he could run around like that." He brightened, "Hey, now that I don't have to take that old coot to Dr. Tofou, I can ask that Inuyasha guy what spring he fell into."

With an excited chuckle, Ranma took off towards the direction of the Higurashi shrine again, leaving Akane in the dust.

"Huh, what…Ranma! Kasumi will be really upset if you miss dinner!" She might as well have been talking to the lamp post. "Don't you think it's kinda rude to just ask? Ranma!" With a sigh, she chased after him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Souta walked up the stairs, just in time to see Inuyasha and Kagome disappearing into the well house. He sighed; it really wasn't fair that only Kagome could go to the Sengoku Judai. Though he adored Inuyasha, he also felt a tiny twinge of resentment towards the hanyou who kept taking his sister away. He would never admit it to her, but he really did miss her when she went.

Walking into the house, the first thing Souta saw was Kagome's giant backpack. Grabbing it, Souta ran towards the well, hoping that he could catch them. Souta grimaced as he felt the weight of it, how the heck did Kagome lug it around everywhere? Pausing to get a better grip on the bag by winding his hand around the strap, Souta lugged it into the well house and down the steps.

Heaving the backpack onto the lip of the well, he peered in. Nope, gone. Well, he could just leave it here; Kagome wouldn't be gone for long without her backpack.

The backpack was incredibly heavy and as Souta leaned into the well, the bag shifted and began to fall. Because his hand was tangled in the strap, Souta fell into the well…and was immediately greeted by a swirl of bright colours. Surprised, Souta shielded his eyes, and just like that the swirling colours were gone, but replaced with the soft light of the sun streaming in from above.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma could hear Akane yelling at him from behind, but chose to ignore her. Meeting another Jusenkyo-cursed person was always a good thing, they could share stories, and perhaps this new person might know of a cure.

But there was another pressing reason why Ranma wanted to talk to the silver-haired dog boy. He had seen the way he took that snake lady down, with one move! Ranma just had to learn his secret.

Ranma cleared the steps just in time to see a young boy running into the well house, Ranma followed, hoping the boy could tell him where Kagome and Inuyasha were. However he got there just in time to see the boy fall into the well.

"Hey kid! You need help?" Peering into the well, Ranma could barely make out the bottom, it was a deep well, "Well, I'm coming to get you okay? Hang on."

Lightly, he sprang to the lip of the well and was preparing to jump when Akane burst through the door. "Ranma! What the heck are you doing now?"

Ranma looked up at her, "A kid fell in there, and I'm going to get him out dummy." Shaking his head, he leapt in, leaving Akane to mumble beneath her breath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Souta shook his head, staring up. He had the backpack beside him, but he was certain that wherever he was, he wasn't in the dark well house. He must be….

He must be in the Sengoku Judai with Inuyasha and Kagome! Excited he sprang to his feet, but was quickly discouraged when he surveyed the high walls around him. New found respect for his sister began to well up inside Souta as he eyed the walls. To think, she climbed this all the time, with that monstrous backpack…

Before he could fill his lungs with sufficient air to yell for his sister, light began to shimmer around him again. When the lights faded, Souta saw a guy sitting on the floor next to Kagome's backpack.

"Wha…what the heck…must've hurt my head more then I thought…" The young man looked up at Souta. "Hey kid, what's the big idea, falling into this well like that?"

Souta rolled his eyes, "Yeah, like I chose to fall…who are you anyway?"

"I'm Ranma, I'm looking for Kagome. Do you know her?"

Souta grinned, "Know her? She's my sister, I can probably take you to her, but we're stuck in this well…"

Ranma shrugged, "No problem kid." He snatched up the bag and Souta before leaping out of the well in one powerful movement.

Ranma set the bag and the kid down, "So, where's Kagome and the dog boy?"

"Who the heck are you calling 'dog boy'?"

Kagome and Inuyasha stood in the clearing, staring at them. "Souta? How did you…?"

"Onee-san! Inuyasha!" Souta ran to them, leaving Ranma to stare at his surroundings.

"What the heck…weren't we in a building? What the heck am I doing here?"

Inuyasha advanced on Ranma, "That's a good question, what are you and the kid doing here?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: For those who don't know the attacks –

Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken: Ranma's Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire.

Sankon-tetsusou – Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer, Inuyasha's claw attack

I also wanted to thank Endevorer for the reviews. I know you're not supposed to mention individual reviewers but so far you're my only one! Can't not reply, right? Well thank you, your reviews keep me going!


	4. What lay beyond the well

Disclaimer: What you want me to say it again? I don't own either Ranma or Inuyasha –starts to sniffle- There! I hope you're happy now!

The Pursuit of Power

Chapter Four – What lay beyond the well

Akane paced back and forth. What the heck was taking Ranma so long? She really didn't want to go into the well house; it was dark and hard to see. Akane blew out her breath; Ranma was taking way too long.

She gripped the railing as she slowly felt her way down the stairs. "Ranma? Ranma, what's taking so long?"

She waited for his sarcastic reply. It never came. Akane drew in a shaky breath and went down the steps.

Heh – it wasn't that bad. Edging towards the well, she peered down. "Ranma?"

The well was…it was empty. No kid, no Ranma…what the heck was going on?

Akane turned and ran up the stairs, heading for the house, hoping that someone; anyone was there who could help.

She began to pound on the door, "Help! Please help…my…friend and a kid…"

"Here now, what's the problem?" An old man opened the door and peered out. "What's the matter dear?"

Akane gasped for air, as she struggled to fight down the panic that was threatening to overcome her. "My friend, Ranma…and a kid…fell into the well and they're not there!"

The old man followed the direction of Akane's pointing finger, "Oh…the well, you're friend? And a kid? A girl?"

Akane shook her head, "No, a young boy, ten or eleven."

"So, that's where he went…" The old man mumbled and shook his head, "Come in for some tea dear, I'm the keeper of this shrine. The boy could've been my grandson Souta."

Mr. Higurashi ushered Akane in despite her protests, he pushed her into a chair and offered her a cup of tea. He stared at her sternly until she took a small sip. "There now! Don't you feel world's better? My granddaughter Kagome's friend brings it for her illnesses."

Akane's head snapped up at the familiar name, "Kagome? My friend and I were looking for her; she was just here before Ranma followed your grandson into the well and disappeared!"

Akane noticed that the old man looked distinctly uncomfortable, "I'm sure they're fine dear, you see…there's a secret path…underneath the well…yeah that's it…"

"A path? Maybe I can go follow them and…" Akane made a move to stand, but Mr. Higurashi dove for her hand.

"No! No…the well…the path…it's not very safe for too many people…"

"All the more reason for me to go!" Akane was beginning to get angry. Why wouldn't this old man let go of her?

"What's going on?"

Akane turned to find a woman standing by the door, peering at the both of them curiously.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gonna answer anytime soon human?"

Kagome laid a restraining hand on Inuyasha's arm; he glanced at her and withdrew the hand that unconsciously reached for his sword.

"Souta, how did you get here?" She looked down at her little brother who held onto her with a happy grin.

"I fell into the well…you forgot your backpack I was bringing it to you, but you had already gone." He grinned up at her. "Ranma took us out of the well, in one jump! I don't know anyone else who could do that, except…" Souta grinned up at Inuyasha who snorted.

"Look we have no idea how we got here." Ranma walked over to them. "I went in to get your kid brother, thought he was stuck. I jump out and here we are."

Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged a glance. He leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "I thought you and I were the only ones who can go through the well?"

Kagome sighed, going on her toes to whisper in Inuyasha's ears, "I thought so too, I don't think they know what's going on either."

"Well now, isn't this a welcome development?"

The group turned to find Miroku, Sango and Shippou walking towards them. The grin threatened to split Miroku's face as his glance went from Inuyasha to Kagome who both began to flush.

"It isn't what you think hentai!" Inuyasha glared at the monk who only continued to grin at them.

"Who do we have here?" Sango began to walk forward when she spotted the young man. "Kagome? Who's this young man?"

The grin was wiped from Miroku's face as he stared at Sango, who was looking with interest at the stranger.

Ranma eyed the girl warily, "Uh…I'm Ranma."

Kagome stepped forward, "Ranma's my sensei."

All eyes turned to Kagome, including Ranma who looked surprised. "Uh, Kagome?"

She ignored their stares as she grabbed his arm and pulled him away. She knew that Inuyasha could still hear her, but at least the others wouldn't. "Ranma, I saw you fight, I really have to learn your ways."

"Whoa, hold on there Kagome! I'm not agreeing to this, our dojo hasn't taken on any new students for a while. It really isn't safe to have students like you around!"

Kagome's dark eyes narrowed, "What do you mean by that? Students like me?"

Ranma raked a hand through his hair, staring down at her. "Look Kagome, you don't have any training whatsoever in the arts, I can't just…"

Kagome sighed, "I can shoot a bow and arrow." She ignored the snort behind her. "I've got fairly good eye-hand coordination. Please Ranma…"

The whispering behind them increased in volume and Kagome distinctly heard another snort.

Ranma sighed, "I'll have to think about it. You know Akane's a good martial artist, she'll be great at teaching you."

Kagome touched his arm, "Ranma…please, I need you."

Growling, there was definitely growling and a grinding sound...teeth perhaps? Kagome ignored all of it as she looked up into Ranma's eyes.

Ranma continued to stare down at her, why was this girl so desperate to learn? What did she have to protect herself from? His eyes strayed to the silver-haired boy, who stood with his back to them, arms folded.

"Kagome…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The scene was becoming increasingly interesting. Humans and their petty emotions. The dark man leaned back and contemplated the scene that was playing out in the mirror. Pure entertainment.

The man who reclined by the window was facing a white-haired little girl who held up a mirror that showed the scene that unfolded next to the Bone-Eater's Well. The man's dark hair was swept up away from a coldly handsome face. It was a face which showed little emotion, the faintest trace of which could only be seen in the man's wintry eyes.

The man, Naraku took a deep breath and addressed the little girl who held the mirror, "Fascinating isn't it Kanna?"

"The boys…the two boys are new." Kanna whispered.

Naraku bestowed a small smile on his creation. "Why yes, yes they are. The first people to come out of that infernal well who are neither Inuyasha nor that miko."

"Who cares?" The voice came from the corner and Naraku watched as a red-eyed demon walked forward.

"Why Kagura my dear, I care." He took another deep breath and continued to watch the scene. "Go to them Kagura, find out as much as you can about this…development."

Kagura drew up to her full height, "Why me? Send another of your minions…" She froze when Naraku's icy glare was directed at her, "Go Kagura. Be quick, you know that I hate to wait."

Kagura glared, but made a small bow before leaving.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mrs. Higurashi set the shopping down before turning her attention back to the young girl who seemed to be intent on shaking her father off. "Dad? What's going on? Where is Souta?"

Her father looked from her and back to the girl, "Oh nothing to concern yourself with dear. This is…"

Akane finally managed to shake Mr. Higurashi's grip off. "I'm Akane Tendou ma'am and my friend and I believe your son, fell into the well and were disappeared." The woman looked sane enough. Maybe Akane could convince her of the gravity of the situation and do something about it!

"Well Akane dear, I can see that you're concerned. I'm sure everything is okay though." She peered into Akane's face. "You look tired, why don't you go home and I'll call when we hear something?"

Akane shook her head, "I don't understand…" What in the world were these people trying to hide? Why weren't they running out there? Even if they didn't care about Ranma, the boy was their family, why weren't they running out to save him at least? And where the heck were that girl Kagome and the weird looking boy?

Mrs. Higurashi sighed, "I don't understand either dear, but I don't think we're going to accomplish much by standing here don't you think?"

Akane shook her head, "I don't mean to be rude ma'am, but I can't just go home!"

She shook off Mrs. Higurashi's hold and went for the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Kagome announced Ranma as her teacher, Inuyasha was suspicious. When she dragged the human off, Inuyasha began to get annoyed. When they began to whisper he began to get angry.

He heard her talk about her ability with the bow and arrow…liar, she got lucky most of the time. What did she want from the boy?

He heard Sango and Miroku begin to whisper behind his back. Damn it, didn't they know that they were distracting him from listening…keeping his shard detector safe? The whispering persisted as Sango and Miroku pressed their heads together.

"Perhaps he is the reason Kagome-sama insists on going back to her time?"

"No! You think? I always thought that…" Sango's voice trailed off as she noticed the tense set to the hanyou's shoulders. She grinned as she raised her voice. "Maybe you're right Miroku. He is very handsome ne?"

Miroku frowned at her, but was distracted when Inuyasha whirled around. "I think you're all forgetting the important thing here!"

The outburst drew the attention of the two teenagers from the future. Kagome looked startled while the wariness refused to fade from Ranma's eyes. "What are you talking about dog boy?"

Inuyasha growled again, "The important issue here is why the heck are you two…" he pointed to Souta who blinked and to Ranma who merely raised an eyebrow. "…even here in the first place?"

"Precisely what I wanted to know."

The group turned to look up at the whirlwind which settled and revealed Kagura who looked bored.

Inuyasha swore. How could he have missed her scent? Damn it! He made a move to go to Kagome's side, but stopped when Ranma swept Kagome behind him.

Ranma rolled his shoulders; he didn't have a good feeling about this. He had no idea where he was, the only person he did know was cowering behind his back and he had not one clue about what was going on.

"Kagura! What do you want?" Inuyasha withdrew his sword, holding it threateningly before him.

Ranma was distracted when the dull blade that hung from Inuyasha's hips transformed into a much larger blade, Kagome tugged on his sleeve and he looked down at her. "Keep your distance from her, don't get too close."

Kagura laughed, "Why would you say that little miko? I wouldn't harm your new…friend." She grinned as Inuyasha growled some more. This was fun, but alas she had her orders. "So, tell me, what brings you here, Ranma wasn't it?"

Ranma tensed even more. How the heck did she know his name? "I have no idea what is going on! Why is it so important anyway?"

Kagura pouted, "Well if you won't tell me. Maybe he will."

Kagome followed the line of her gaze and for one crucial moment froze. It was all Kagura needed and she dove straight for Souta.

Ranma saw who the girl was looking at and he wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist, knowing what she would do. He could only trust that Inuyasha knew how to use that sword of his.

"No! Stay away from him!" Kagome fought Ranma's restraining grasp, but found that the marital artist's arms were strong and held her tight against his chest.

Inuyasha leapt into Kagura's path, his sword flashing and the demon was forced to leap backwards.

"Ho! Struck a nerve did I?" She glanced at Kagome, who was still struggling in Ranma's grip. "You shouldn't have done that, this just makes me more interested in finding out what you're hiding."

"We're not hiding anything! He doesn't know anything, just leave him alone!" Kagome stopped her struggle, glaring at Kagura. "Back away from him right now, or I'll…"

"You'll what?" Kagura asked mockingly. She shifted her gaze back onto Souta and Shippou who were being shielded by Miroku and Sango.

She made another move for the boy, but Inuyasha blocked her way. "Don't even think about it. Just leave and no one gets hurt."

Kagura smirked as she unleashed her Fujin no Mai, sending semi-circular blades of youkai wind at Inuyasha who countered with his Kaze no Kizu. Kagura, who had learnt from previous experience, leapt out of the way and quickly repeated her attack.

Kagome watched in horror as one of the circular blades headed straight for her little brother. Sango dove for Souta but was a fraction too late. Ranma ran forward, allowing Kagome to run to her brother. He unleashed a powerful kick at the wind sorceress' side, a move that neither Inuyasha or Kagura were expecting and she went down hard as the force drove her into the unforgiving ground.

Ranma landed lightly on his feet, his hands fisted, poised for a return attack. Inuyasha glared at him, but shifted his grip on his sword; both men looked down at Kagura who looked for the moment stunned.

"Get away from her, both of you."

Inuyasha and Ranma both turned to look at Kagome who had gotten to her feet. She had withdrawn an arrow and had notched it in her bow. An eerie aura had begun to glow around the miko's body as she gazed with hatred at the demon who had started to get to her feet. She adjusted her aim, staring down the shaft of the arrow straight at Kagura.

"You hurt my little brother." She said simply as she unleashed the arrow.

Ranma and Inuyasha leapt out of the way of the burning arrow as it hissed towards its mark.

Kagura's eyes widened at the onslaught of raw purifying power coming towards her. Without thinking, she leapt backwards…

And into the well.

Kagome howled with rage as she threw her bow and arrow aside running for the well. She stared down into its depths but Kagura was gone. She was preparing to leap in, when she felt a hand on her elbow and turned to find Inuyasha staring at her.

"I think he needs you right now." He nodded towards the little group which had huddled around Kagome's brother.

"But Kagura…" She stepped away from the well.

Inuyasha flicked his wrist, Tetsusaiga gleaming in the sun, "Won't get far."

Ranma ran towards them as an awful idea come to the fore. "That well…it takes the person back to…your shrine right Kagome?"

She nodded, wondering where to begin, but the martial artist had paled.

"Akane…"

Before either Inuyasha or Kagome could stop him, Ranma leapt into the well.

"Baka! You think you can take her?" Inuyasha shook his head in anger. These damned humans! Irresponsible, foolish and suicidal! He turned to the others; he was furious at himself for allowing Souta to get injured. How could he look Kagome in the face now?

Kirara had bounded into the clearing, transformed into her demonic aspect. Miroku and Sango were gently heaving Souta onto her back as Kagome looked on in worry. She turned to find Inuyasha looking pale.

"Inuyasha! You have to go help Ranma. He's strong for a human, but he doesn't know Kagura and her attacks."

Inuyasha sighed and turned back to the well, "Alright, alright, I'm going already! You stay put okay? I don't want you charging into the middle of a battle!"

Kagome bit her lip and watched the hanyou make the travel into the future, praying that no harm would befall either of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: I am so sorry you guys, I had a really hard time writing this chapter. I'm just no good at battle scenes I'm afraid. Well practice makes perfect right? Right?

-takes note of her newest reviewer- Yay! Another review! Yes…first the fanfic world then the universe! BWAHAHAHA –starts to choke- Ahem… I mean wonderful, wonderful….


	5. Secrets

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own either Ranma ½ or Inuyasha –sigh-

**The Pursuit of Power**

Chapter Five – Secrets

The demon in the well shook her head, red-eyes flashing. He kicked her…the damned human kicked her. Barbaric! Just like an animal!

Kagura touched the singed flesh of her cheek which had been grazed by Kagome's sacred arrow. The flesh was already healing but she could still feel the sting, a reminder that she had seriously underestimated the human girl, simply dismissing her as a weak copy of the priestess Kikyou. She wasn't about to make that mistake again. It was a good lesson to learn; appearances could be deceiving and just because something did not look powerful doesn't mean that it wasn't.

Disgusted with herself, Kagura rose to her feet. The fall must've hurt her more then she realised, she could've sworn she saw dancing colours all around her. She took in a deep breath, trying to smell out her opponents. She didn't want to jump back into the battle blind. But she couldn't smell anything…more precisely she couldn't smell Inuyasha or that damned human boy. But she could smell humans…many humans…

It's not like you could spend the rest of your life down here, she chided herself. Best to go out there. In here she was just a sitting duck for that miko and her purifying arrows. Swiftly, Kagura jumped out of the well and landed on the floor.

Mystified, she looked around her. She was in a hut of some sort. Built by humans, the place reeked with their scent. Strongest of all was the smell of the miko. What trickery was this?

Kagura heard feet running towards her, she could feel her body tensing, ready to flee or to fight.

The door burst open, letting in a stream of blinding light. Kagura shielded her eyes in annoyance and tried to peer through her fingers.

A human girl stood in the doorway, one hand poised above the railing, the other clutching at her throat. The girl simply stared. Stupid human, didn't she know better? Shouldn't she be running in fear for her life?

"Where's Ranma? Who are you?"

Well, the human could talk after all. Kagura lowered her arm and blinked, trying to adjust her sight to the glaring of the sun. Ranma…that was the name of that boy who dared to lay his feet on her person.

"I don't know any 'Ranma', even if I did, why the hell should I tell you?" Kagura demanded. She hated to feel vulnerable and felt that such a degrading emotion was below her. This human posed no threat. But she didn't have any idea what was going on either. For all she knew, this human could be very dangerous. A witch perhaps? A miko like Inuyasha's bitch?

Akane bit her lip as she stared down at the strange woman who stood by the well. What the hell was going on? First Ranma and that kid disappear and now this weird looking woman. "Please, I just want to find him…"

Kagura looked around her, eyeing the girl appraisingly, she made her way up the stairs and past her. As soon as she walked out of the building her senses were hit by the sounds and smells of this strange place that she had found herself in. Kagura staggered backwards, one hand going to cover her nose and mouth as her red eyes darted wildly, taking in the unfamiliar sights.

She could hear the distant roar of unknown beasts and the foul stench that they emitted. Everything was so loud. The smell of humans was overpowering, it permeated the very ground that they stood upon. Kagura fought back a wave of nausea. Where the hell was she?

The girl behind her had started to speak again.

"…he's got black hair that's tied back in a pig-tail. He was wearing a red shirt and black pants. Please if you've seen anyone like that…"

Persistent human! Kagura whirled around. "Where am I? Who are you? Are you a witch on Inuyasha's side? Has he ordered you to throw me into this hell?"

Akane frowned, that name…that strange silver-haired boy… "Hey, I know Tokyo isn't the greatest place in the world, but it is a very modern city, not exactly hell." She bit her lip again and decided to press her luck, "I don't know much about Inuyasha. I just met him today"

"To-ke-oh? See-ti?" Kagura stumbled over the unfamiliar words. "What nonsense do you speak of bitch? What is a see-ti?"

Akane was taken aback by the insult, but refrained from lashing out at the strange woman. Something told her that this was a woman who would not take kindly to being mallet-ed. Maybe she had hurt her head somehow?

"A city is a large grouping of buildings, both commercial and residential." The dazed look in the woman's strange eyes told Akane that none of this was getting through. "A place where a lot of people live and work, the hub and beat of the modern world."

"Modern?" Kagura could almost feel her head spinning. She growled, low in her throat. This girl was making no sense! "I don't understand…"

Akane sighed, "Listen now in the year 2006, cities abound. Where are you from anyway?"

Kagura staggered backwards, did the girls just say…

Suddenly it became clear. The miko's strange clothing, Kikyou speaking of her re-incarnation. The year two thousand and six? Naraku would certainly need this information…

"Hey! Get the hell away from her!"

Kagura turned to find Ranma at her back, his hands balled into fists as he glared at her.

"Ranma!" Akane cried joyously as she stared at him. Maybe now the weirdness could end and they could go home…at least there, they knew what weirdness to expect.

Ranma glared at Kagura, at the witch who had hurt Kagome's little brother. "Akane, stay back from this monster! I'll take care of her…"

One dark eyebrow rose as she regarded the young man. Take care of her? Indeed! "Look, just get out of my way and you won't get hurt."

Ranma snorted, "It's you, who'll get hurt if you don't step away from Akane!"

He ran towards her. Ranma dropped low to the ground and delivered a sweeping kick to knock Kagura off her feet.

Caught off guard, Kagura landed hard. Growling, she swiftly rolled out of the way to avoid Ranma's descending fist. Impudent human! She didn't have time for this. Kagura got to her feet and headed for the well.

"Are you trying to run!" Outraged, Ranma dove for her, but Kagura utilised her demonic speed to get away from his outstretched fingers, only to run straight into Inuyasha, who stared down at her with cold eyes.

"Trying to go somewhere Kagura?" He couldn't keep the growl out of his voice.

Kagura backed up, only to stop when she felt Ranma at her back. She looked back to find him staring menacingly at her as the human girl tugged on his arm.

She knew when she was trapped. Kagura had always been a smart woman who was not prone to getting into unnecessary fighting. That sort of behaviour she left up to the reckless half demon who was standing between her and freedom. Aware that she had taken a defensive stance, Kagura shifted her weight, trying for a casual nonchalance that she didn't feel.

"Oh Inuyasha, what have you and that little miko of yours been hiding?" She shook her head, coyly flicking her fan open to partially hide her smirking mouth.

Inuyasha's golden eyes narrowed, "What are you talking about?" He didn't like the sound of this. Had Kagura figured it out?

She laughed, "I know what this place is, or should I say when…" Kagura continued to smirk at the hanyou. "That makes two secrets of yours that I know. My, my, they just keep falling into my lap, don't they?"

"Kagura…" Inuyasha growled, his hand on Tetsusaiga. There was no way he could let her escape now. It was one thing for him to be in danger. He didn't care if Naraku found out about his secret, but if he found out about Kagome's time-travelling, Naraku was bound to use the information to hurt the girl.

Kagura's eyes followed the grip of his hand, "Tut, tut Inuyasha. No need for that! What will you give me?"

Inuyasha looked startled, Ranma groaned, "Don't give into that witch, dog boy!"

Inuyasha's gaze flicked to Ranma and that was all the wind-sorceress needed. With a flick of her wrist, she sent sand dancing into the hanyou's face. As Inuyasha's vision blurred and his eyes began to tear up, she dove past him and into the well.

Ranma groaned again, louder and more frustrated, "Great! You let her get away! You should've let me handle her!"

Inuyasha whirled to face the martial artist. "If you hadn't distracted me, I wouldn't have!" The burst of anger, disappeared as Inuyasha's shoulders slumped. "What are you yapping about anyway? It's none of your business."

It wasn't any of Ranma's business. It was Inuyasha's and Kagome's. Now that Kagura knew, it wouldn't take long for Naraku to know. Damn it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome kept a guiding hand on Souta's neck as Miroku helped to lay the boy down on the mat that Kaede had hastily prepared.

Shippou looked on worriedly as his adoptive mother made his new found friend comfortable. Hopping onto Kagome's shoulder, he peered down into Souta's ashen face. "Will he be alright Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head wordlessly, looking into the old woman's face for a sign that her little brother would be okay.

Kaede worked swiftly and silently as she cleaned and bandaged Souta's wounds. She sighed as she laid a hand on the boy's sweaty forehead. "I fear that he is getting a fever. How did this happen?"

"It was Kagura." Sango laid her Hiraikotsu on the wall, "She came out of nowhere and went straight for Kagome's friend and brother."

Kaede looked up in surprise. "This young boy is your brother Kagome?"

Kagome nodded, wiping the sweat off Souta's forehead. "He fell into the well and came through here. Ranma followed, thinking that he had gotten hurt…" Her voice trailed off when she noticed her hands had begun to twitch. More for something to occupy her nervous hands, Kagome picked up the wash cloth again and dipped it in the bowl of cool water.

Kaede's eyebrow rose at the new information. People other then Kagome or Inuyasha coming through the well? This was news indeed. Seeing the worried look on Kagome's face, she decided not to burden the young woman at that moment with more troubling news. "Kagome, the medicinal potions of your time are potent. Do you wish to fetch some for your brother? They may aid in his recovery."

Nodding, Kagome shakily got to her feet. "Yes, we have medicine at home…"

Miroku stood as well, "Allow me to accompany you Kagome, danger seems to be lurking at every turn on this day."

"But Miroku, the well might not let you through." Sango spoke up as the thought occurred to her.

The monk nodded, shifting his grasp on his staff. "We can test the well at the same time. It allowed the strange boy and Kagome's brother as well as Kagura; it might allow others through as well."

Kagome nodded, gesturing for Miroku to follow her.

Sango bit her lip but got up to touch Miroku on the shoulder before he left the hut. "Kagura must be on the other side of the well by now, be careful."

Miroku's gaze lingered on the slender hand, before squeezing it comfortingly. "Never fear Sango, I will always return to you."

Sango flushed a deep red, jerking her hand out of his grasp. "That's not what I meant!"

Miroku chuckled as he followed Kagome, ignoring Sango's spluttering protests.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Red-eyed women, dog-eared boys, what next! Akane glared at the two men who had faced off. The two were exchanging heated glares, Ranma's hands were fisted while Inuyasha was cracking his knuckles.

"Stop it! Both of you just, stop!" Akane yelled, she felt her face growing hot. She was sick and tired of being kept out of the loop! "Damn it Ranma, tell me what the hell is going on!"

Ranma's glanced flicked to her, before turning his full attention back to Inuyasha. His jaw was set in a hard line as he bent his knees slightly, ready for an attack. "Keep out of this Akane, this is between men."

Inuyasha's claws flashed dangerously by the light of the setting sun. "Exactly what are you accusing me of mortal?" He practically spat the last word out as he glared at Ranma.

Ranma smirked, "You **let** that monster get away. You **let** her almost hurt Akane, and now you're **letting **her hurt your friends back there!"

Inuyasha jerked slightly, his mouth contorting into a grimace. "I'm not letting her do anything you moron! Unlike you pathetic humans, Sango and Miroku can take care of themselves!"

"What about Kagome?" Ranma yelled back. "Do you know what she's asking of me? She wants me to teach her how to fight! She knows that you won't always be there to protect her, just like now, when you let that monster get away!"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Inuyasha roared as he leapt towards Ranma, his claws poised for an attack.

"Sit!"

With the command, Inuyasha was sent plummeting into the earth in mid-flight. He moaned in pain as his limbs twitched.

Ranma turned to see Kagome and Miroku running out of the well house.

Akane ran up to his side. "Will you tell me now what the hell is going on?"

"Inuyasha! What the heck were you trying to do?" Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. Was Inuyasha about to attack Ranma? Why? "What's going on? Where's Kagura?"

Inuyasha managed to lift his head, grimacing in pain he glared at the miko. "Damn it Kagome! Would you stop interfering?"

"Kagura got away." Ranma glared at Inuyasha, but knew better then to start another fight, now that Kagome had effectively diffused the last one. "She went back through the well."

Miroku emerged from the well house, looking around his surroundings with a keen eye just as Inuyasha got to his feet. "That wasn't my fault! She threw sand in my eyes!"

Ranma snorted in derision and only Akane's restraining hand prevented him from saying anything.

Miroku moved closer to the group, noticing the tense set to Inuyasha's shoulders and the curling of Ranma's fists. Miroku studied the youth for a moment before turning his attention back to the still infuriated miko. "Well, it seems that anyone can move through the well now. That does not bode well."

Inuyasha growled, "Damned right monk!"

Miroku continued smoothly on as if the half demon had not spoken. "But now is not the time to concern ourselves with Kagura's plans…"

"What the hell do you mean? We shouldn't be dawdling around here talking! We should go after Kagura!" Inuyasha growled.

Once again Miroku acted as if he didn't hear Inuyasha. "The health of your brother should be foremost Kagome-sama."

The anger dissipated from Kagome as she realised that she was endangering her brother by standing around and arguing with the hard-headed Inuyasha. Without saying a word to anyone else, she ran into the house.

Inuyasha turned to find Ranma and Akane speaking in a harsh undertone to each other. As if feeling the hostile gaze upon him, Ranma looked up and shifted to face Inuyasha squarely, ignoring the school girl beside him.

"Look, what I said before, I wasn't kidding. This isn't any of your business and you two are just going to get hurt. Things are a little…" Inuyasha paused trying to find a word to describe Kagome's life with him. "Odd…things are a little odd around here."

Ranma snorted again. "I can handle whatever you throw at me."

Inuyasha glared at him, obviously the human was a half-wit if he couldn't comprehend what was being said. Inuyasha opened his mouth to retort, but Miroku smoothly stepped forward.

"It's not a matter of your courage, you stood up to Kagura and that is no simple feat for anyone." Miroku exchanged a look with Inuyasha. "We are simply saying that the life that we lead is…difficult to explain and…" He paused again. "Inuyasha put it best. Odd."

Akane stepped around Ranma, before the pig-tailed martial artist could say anything more. "Odd? You want to see something odd and difficult to explain?"

She fetched a flask and before Ranma could protest, dumped the contents onto his head.

The curvaceous red-headed girl shook the water out of her eyes and glared at Akane. "Geez Akane! What the heck did you do that for?"

Miroku stared agog at the beautiful girl who was wiping her face impatiently with the back of a delicate hand. His hand began to twitch.

Inuyasha, surprised, took a step back, blinking in confusion. The scent remained the same. It was unmistakable. The beautiful titian haired girl who was now ranting at a bemused Akane was none other then Ranma.

Akane ignored Ranma, "He fell into a Jusenkyo spring. The spring of drowned girl and when he gets splashed with cold water…" With a wave of a hand, she gestured towards Ranma. "He turns into…this. It's a curse."

Miroku gulped hard, his hand still twitching. His mind tried to process what the girl was saying. The red-head, was not a girl, but a…bo…bo…

Miroku gulped again, he couldn't even complete the thought!

Ranma, hands on hips, turned towards Inuyasha, "What the heck are you explaining for Akane? Of course they know all about it!" She waved a small hand towards Inuyasha and his ears.

She grabbed the second flask that she knew Akane had hidden on her person, ignoring Akane's indignant yelp. Unscrewing the cap, she threw the contents at a blinking Inuyasha.

The hanyou yelped as the hot water splashed at his face. "What do you think you're doing?"

Ranma blinked, her blue eyes wide with confusion, she stepped forward again. Going on her toes she tipped all of the water onto an irate Inuyasha who swatted at her hand and demanded to know what Ranma was doing once again.

Ranma stepped back, biting her lower lip. She and Akane exchanged glances, before she turned her wondering eyes towards Inuyasha again. "If you're not cursed…what the heck are you?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gomen nasai! I am so sorry to those reading this fic. I just got horribly stuck while writing it! I promise to do better to get the next chapter out!


	6. Hope

Disclaimer: No to Inuyasha and No to Ranma – don't own either!

The Pursuit of Power

Chapter Six – Hope

Inuyasha blinked at the pointed question the sex-changing martial artist posed. The half demon thought that it was a strange question to be asking considering Ranma's state of abnormalcy. Inuyasha thought that being half demon was bad enough but being half female? He shuddered at the thought.

Akane nudged Ranma, "That wasn't very nice."

The red-head flipped her pigtail over her shoulder. "It's a fair question! You can't tell me that dog-eared boys are common." Ranma eyed Inuyasha appraisingly. "So…gonna answer us?"

Inuyasha snorted, "What do you mean what am I? I thought it was obvious!"

Kagome chose that moment to return, medical supplies under one arm. She faltered when she spotted the unfamiliar girl that stood with one hand on her hip in a provocative, chest-jutting stance.

"Umm…Inuyasha? What's going on?" She looked around. "Where's Ranma?"

Miroku cleared his throat and gestured with a shaky hand towards the red-head. "What are you talking about Kagome? Ranma is right here."

Kagome blinked and then laughed. "Oh that's a good one Miroku!" She shook her head, noticing for the first time the facial resemblance between Ranma and the stranger, not to mention that they wore nearly identical outfits. "Seriously now, where's Ranma?"

Akane cleared her throat. "I don't think we've been properly introduced before. I'm Akane Tendou; Ranma is staying with my family."

Kagome took the proffered hand, thinking it a strange time to be making introductions. "Kagome Higurashi, I know Ranma is staying with you. I met him at your dojo."

Akane nodded, ignoring the heated glares Ranma and Inuyasha were throwing at each other, she touched Ranma's delicate arm. "This is Ranma." Without preamble she withdrew another flask and emptied the contents on Ranma's head.

Kagome blinked as the figure before her seemed to shimmer for just a moment and the person grew taller, shoulders widening and hair turning black. "Kami-sama…"

Miroku shook his head, still unable to believe what his eyes were telling him. Fortunately, the tingling in his palm disappeared as soon as male Ranma made an appearance.

Akane sighed and explained once more in a tired tone about the cursed springs and their effect.

Miroku shook his head again, trying to make sense of what the girl was telling them. "So… Ranma and his father fell into these springs which turn them into a girl and a panda respectively. How…? I don't believe that one goes wandering into cursed springs on the mainland just on a whim."

Ranma shifted uncomfortably. "That's a long story and you still haven't explained about dog-boy here."

Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged a glance. Inuyasha shrugged and Kagome sighed. As if coming to a mutual agreement they shifted so they faced Akane and Ranma as a united front. Kagome began to explain about the well and how it brought her five hundred years into the past and feudal Japan where youkai roamed the land freely and with little restraint.

Kagome gestured towards Inuyasha and his ears. "Inuyasha is half demon, his father fell in love with a human woman and we have him." She finished, smiling to herself as Inuyasha snorted and tucked his hands into the sleeves of his haori.

Ranma and Akane were silent for the duration of the explanation, but they looked at each other. Ranma had seen many odd and magical things in his lifetime. Somehow the explanation that youkai used to rule over Japan was not a surprise.

Miroku stepped forward, "I'm sorry if I seem slow or dim witted, but just to clarify. This is a curse that occurred by immersing ones body into a waters cursed perhaps of the number of unfortunate deaths in the one area, an evil which permeated the very waters that took the lives of so many?"

Akane blinked, "I'm sorry houshi-sama, but I'm afraid that I am not too clear as why the springs carry such a powerful and terrible curse."

Miroku stroked his chin thoughtfully. "It is strange. I think I have heard a legend, nay a rumour about shape-changing humans affected by water…"

Inuyasha growled low in his throat and suddenly slapped his own cheek. They heard a groan and a tiny voice asking for forgiveness.

"Inuyasha-sama, please forgive this old flea…"

Inuyasha glared down at his palm, "Finally decided to show yourself eh?"

Akane stepped tentatively forward and peered into Inuyasha's palm to find a flea bowing, asking for forgiveness. "Oh man…this is getting weirder every second."

Myoga leapt up and introduced himself as Inuyasha's vassal. He bowed low to Akane who was flattered by the flea's attentiveness. "I'm sorry but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation about the cursed springs, but I too have heard of such cursed individuals and of one in particular."

"Ah yes!" Miroku smiled in triumph. "I remember too, a woman wasn't it? Who was cursed to transform into a mouse and broke the spell upon her through her own spiritual powers."

Myoga nodded, "Indeed, an old tale of a powerful witch who now lives deep in the mountains past the Western Lands. I hear that she lives still."

Ranma had begun to get steadily more and more excited as the flea and monk spoke and finally he could contain himself no longer and he practically jumped at Inuyasha's hand where Myoga stood. "She broke the curse? She found a way without going to Jusenkyo?"

Miroku nodded, "It is a tale, but as many things in our time and age, such things often have more then a kernel of truth."

"We're going!" Ranma declared, fire dancing his dark eyes. "Right now! No time to lose!"

Akane glared at him, "We can't go right now baka! We should've been home ages ago and we have to let them know where we went. They will worry."

Ranma's shoulders slumped.

Kagome felt sorry for him. Being a girl full time was hard enough as it was. What would it be like to be juggling a completely different gender on top of day to day life? "We'll be happy to help you find this curse-breaker. Right Inuyasha?"

"Feh, why should I care about some stupid human who didn't have enough sense to stay away from cursed springs?" Inuyasha turned up his nose.

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha's ear tweaked. He knew that tone and braced himself for the fall. It didn't come, slowly he turned towards Kagome who was still glaring at him reproachfully.

"We can do this for them, Ranma after all is going to be my sensei."

Akane looked up in surprise. She turned wondering eyes towards Ranma who shook his head, his shoulders slumping again, muttering about stubborn women.

Taking Inuyasha's silence as his assent, she thrust the medical supplies towards him, "Here, take this to Souta, he needs them. I'm going with Ranma and Akane and bring them back to the well as soon as they're ready to go."

"Now hold on! I don't think that's a good idea Kagome!" Inuyasha glared at Ranma, somehow feeling that leaving his shard detector in the hands of this bumbling fool was not a good idea. "Your brother is in a strange world with strange people, he'll want you with him."

Kagome was about to voice her protests when Miroku spoke, "I agree with Inuyasha, Kagome-sama. Your brother needs you right now. Perhaps Inuyasha can accompany our new found friends?"

"Why do we need anyone to go with us?" Ranma glared at Inuyasha. He didn't want the arrogant hanyou trailing after them everywhere.

The flea spoke up, "Because with the well open, hoards of minor demons and some not so minor ones will be flooding through that well and towards the intoxicating scent of unprotected humans."

Miroku and Inuyasha glanced sharply at Myoga and a small terrified gasp came from Kagome.

"That can't be Myoga, there has to be some mistake. Youkai can't just come streaming into the twenty-first century from our well! My family…" Kagome trembled at the thought of hoards of demons coming upon her unprotected mother and grandfather.

Myoga sighed deeply. "I'm afraid so Kagome-sama. Until we find out precisely what happened, there is no certainty."

Miroku straightened, "Don't fear Kagome-sama. I will stay and protect the well." He held up his hand and smiled, "I can suck up any youkai that attempt to harm your family."

Ranma snorted, "Even if a million demons come pouring out of the well, Akane and I will be safe. I can take care of them. We don't need you." He glanced at Inuyasha who folded his arms and raised one eyebrow.

"Oh really? You've seen two youkai so far and one had you pinned underneath her and the other could've torn you apart with her attacks." Inuyasha patiently waited for the stubborn human to acknowledge his weakness and beg for his help.

"Hey! I would've been able to beat that crazy snake lady if you hadn't come along!" Ranma protested heatedly.

Akane stepped forward, ignoring Ranma, "We would really appreciate your help Inuyasha-sama, that is if you are willing."

Kagome smiled. The soft tone, the placating look and the stroke to the ego were all perfectly executed. Inuyasha was always a sucker for praise.

Inuyasha eyed the girl cautiously. It would've been nicer if the boy had acknowledged his supremacy, but she asked nicely enough. He snuck a glance at Kagome and saw her approving smile. Feh. If it would make his miko happy, it was a small task to look over the stupid humans for her.

Inuyasha nodded his assent and Akane beamed while Ranma fumed.

Kagome sighed in satisfaction. "Great it's all settled then. Inuyasha you go with Akane and Ranma…can you find your way back here?"

Inuyasha arrogantly shook his head backwards, sending his bangs out of his eyes, "Feh, I can smell my way back from anywhere."

Akane smiled reassuringly, "We'll find our way back, don't worry Kagome."

Kagome nodded, Akane looked sensible enough to consult a map if they did get lost. "Great. I'll get this medicine to Souta and Miroku will stay here." At Miroku's nod, Kagome beamed. "Come with me Miroku, I'll introduce you to mother and grandfather."

As Kagome dragged the monk off, Myoga leapt onto his master's shoulder. "Shall I keep an eye out for her Inuyasha-sama?"

Inuyasha nodded, whispering so the humans couldn't hear him, "Don't let her know I sent you."

Myoga bowed low, a twinkle in his eyes, "Of course, discretion is the key."

Myoga leapt off to perch himself discreetly on Kagome's person and Inuyasha turned to face his newest travel companions. He needn't have worried about being over heard as Ranma and Akane were currently fiercely arguing.

"I don't need help!"

Akane stood with her hands on her hips. "Ranma, that woman was something else. She was a demon! You can't stand up to that!"

"Who are you to tell me who I can or can't stand up to! Man, Akane, have you got no faith in me?" Ranma could feel his face grow hotter. Didn't she trust him to protect her? Didn't she know by now that he would do anything to keep her safe?

Akane felt flushed. "Ranma you're being too impulsive! It doesn't hurt to have the extra help!" She was frustrated at Ranma's arrogance and was frightened that one day his challenge-seeking behaviour would lead him into more trouble then he could handle. What would she do then?

Inuyasha inched closer, the sooner these two stopped bickering, the faster they can get on the road. He didn't like the idea of leaving Kagome by herself with only the cowardly Myoga looking out for her. He knew that she would soon be with Sango who was more then capable of taking down an enemy, but what if she got hurt? He would never be able to forgive himself for leaving her. He would never forgive her for urging him to be away from her.

"Look, if it bothers you that much, I promise not to fight your fights for you." Inuyasha eyed Ranma again. He remembered the near demonic strength the human had shown and the eerily strong aura that poured off Ranma in waves. He was certain Ranma wouldn't need his help, this world was tame in comparison to his. There was nothing here that would prove too much a challenge for the marital artist.

Ranma looked surprised at the offer, but nodded his assent.

Inuyasha suddenly felt something on his head, something tight and constricting. He groaned, his hands going to the brim of the cap that Kagome had jammed on his head. "Oh man, Kagome! Do I have to wear this?"

She nodded firmly, "Yes Inuyasha, you just can't go wandering around Tokyo with your ears twitching." She turned to Akane, "He has a habit of acting like a…well…he likes to sniff around, on the ground and at stuff…"

Akane laughed, the image of the overconfident hanyou crawling along the ground in search of a scent. It was quite cute really. "It's fine, I've hung around much weirder people."

Inuyasha bit his lip as he looked down into Kagome's laughing brown eyes. He knew that he would not be away from her for long and that she was in more then capable hands with Sango, but the churning ball of fire in his gut simply would not go away. He wanted to say something, but he could feel the press of several eyes upon him: Miroku's condescendingly knowing glance, Myoga's shrewd gaze and Ranma's bemused smirk. With a grunt, he turned his face away from Kagome.

"You better hurry wench."

Kagome sighed, looking down at the supplies she carried, "Be careful Inuyasha."

She turned and ran towards the well, calling out her thanks to the monk who waved her off.

Inuyasha watched her disappear into the shed, before whispering in a tone so low that no human could hear him, "You too Kagome."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome climbed out of the well, she took one precautionary glance around her before setting off at a run towards the village.

Myoga made his presence known on her person by his insistent drinking from her neck. With an annoyed huff, Kagome instinctively slapped at her neck. She looked down at her palm when she heard the moan of pain.

"Myoga! I'm sorry, I thought you stayed with Inuyasha."

Myoga groaned again, waiting for his body to recover from the blow. He was thankful that Kagome's palm was much softer then Inuyasha's, "Forgive me Kagome, but I was curious about the well and how it came to be open. You are the one who uses it most frequently. Was there anything different about it?"

Kagome thought about her brief journey into the past. "It does feel different, like something's missing."

Myoga nodded, "It is as I feared. Tell me Kagome, I thought I heard the human boy – Ranma? I thought he mentioned a snake-like creature."

Kagome nodded, "I don't know much about it, when I came home, Ranma was there fighting a snake youkai. I don't know how she got there."

"Hmm…I wonder if it has anything to do with the well." Myoga mused, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"I know less then you Myoga." She stopped to catch her breath, doubling over as her breath came in harsh gasps. Kagome took a moment to compose herself before slipping into the hut.

Sango looked up at her entrance, her eyes instinctively looking behind Kagome. "You're back…where's Miroku…and Inuyasha?"

Kagome smiled and wondered how long Sango was going to keep lying to herself. Quickly she explained the situation to the demon slayer as she knelt by her brother, tilting his head up to assist him taking the medicine she had brought with her.

Kaede listened intently to Kagome's explanation, worry creasing her face even more. She wondered if anyone was aware of the implications of the open well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma laughed out loud at Inuyasha's obvious discomfort. The hanyou had kept his hands tucked into the billowy sleeves of his haori, his eyes darting every which way at everything around them. The half demon glared at him, but Ranma ignored the cold look. Living with Akane had taught him to be less sensitive about death glares.

Trying to ignore Ranma's obvious enjoyment at his expense, Inuyasha turned his attention to the quiet young girl who walked beside him.

"I gotta ask…"

Akane looked up startled, her questioning gaze silently urging Inuyasha to continue with his question.

"What the heck are you doing with that baka?" Inuyasha jerked his head at Ranma who was walking just ahead of them.

Ranma felt his back stiffen at the question. Why that arrogant jerk! What the heck was he doing sticking his nose into other people's business? Ranma pretended not to hear the question, he acted as if his whole body wasn't tensing, waiting for Akane's quiet response. Inuyasha noticed.

"Ranma and his father live with me and my family." She quietly answered, her eyes trained to the ground, hands clasped demurely in front of her. She gave the answer as if she had said it many times before.

"Yeah…somehow I think it's more then that though." Inuyasha kept his gaze trained on the back of the young man in front of them.

Akane snuck a glance at the half demon. He reminded her so much of Ranma, but at the same time there seemed to be well of sadness that emanated from deep within. It was if Inuyasha could be as brash and cocky as Ranma, but his eyes told her that he had seen much, suffered much and was very capable of sitting quietly to think to himself.

Akane took a deep breath, "Well I guess…I guess I have to warn you. Ranma and I were engaged by our parents. It was all their idea."

Though Akane tried to keep her voice light and the words flippant, Inuyasha heard the hesitancy and the same tired rote explanation. He thought there was more then a forced engagement between the two, but knowing better then to comment on that, he chose to ask another question.

"A pre-arranged marriage? Kagome told me that such things hardly happened any more in this…mo-tern age."

Akane smiled as Inuyasha stumbled over the unfamiliar word. "Well yes, they are rare, but our fathers are very…traditional."

"Like I would want to be engaged to a kawaii-kune girl like that!"

Akane glared at Ranma's back. "I don't recall anyone speaking to you! Don't you know better then to interrupt other people's conversations?"

Ranma spun around on his heel, "Well excuse me! I didn't know that you two were getting so cosy!"

Akane stopped walking when she was just an arm's length away from the pig-tailed martial artist. "Why the hell do you care Ranma?"

Ranma glared at her, "That's right, I don't care! You're an un-cute, un-sexy tomboy!"

Fire started to blaze in Akane's dark eyes, Inuyasha blinked, he could've sworn her hands were empty a moment ago, but now she wielded what looked like an over-sized mallet.

"Ranma you jerk!"

With the fierce cry, Akane hit Ranma hard on the head, knocking the boy down and partially into the concrete.

Inuyasha inched closer to the heavily-breathing Akane to observe Ranma in his hole. He whistled. The amount of damage Akane had dished out was equivalent to a couple of very angry "Sits" from Kagome.

The gates to the house in front of them opened and a young woman peered out. "Oh my! I thought I heard you Akane."

The mallet disappeared as quickly as it had appeared and Akane stepped brightly over her groaning fiancé. "Hi Kasumi, sorry we're late. We kinda ran into some trouble."

Kasumi stepped back to open the gate further, "I thought as much, I've saved food for you and Ranma." She glanced behind Akane. "There should be enough food for your friend too."

"Oh! I'm sorry, Inuyasha this is my sister Kasumi." Akane drew Inuyasha into the gates, gesturing towards her eldest sister. "Kasumi, this is Inuyasha."

Inuyasha inclined his head towards the girl, and Kasumi beamed in welcome. She ushered them into the house and into the kitchen, Ranma soon followed but headed straight upstairs, not bothering to greet the rest of the household.

A little black pot-bellied pig ran up to Akane, who greeted it with open arms. She tucked her pet firmly into her embrace, before reaching out to stir Inuyasha through the house introducing him to her family and Ranma's father Genma.

Kasumi offered Inuyasha some dinner, but the sight and smell of the dish told the half demon that it was the same spicy offering that Kagome's mother had made which had scalded his tongue. He refused, telling her that he was full.

Kasumi was not to be deterred and she offered him some tea which he took gratefully.

Ranma had made it back to the dining room, he had his travel bag packed. Inuyasha had to admire his speed. If it had been Kagome, they wouldn't have been ready to go for another three days.

"Come on Inuyasha. I'm ready to go if you are."

Inuyasha obligingly got to his feet, nodding his thanks to Akane's kind sister. Akane leapt her to feet as well, completely forgetting about the little pig on her lap, which she sent flying across the room.

"Ranma! What the heck do you think you're doing! I'm coming too!"

Genma's ears pricked and he turned to face his son. "What's this? Where are you going boy?"

Ranma ignored his father and turned to Akane, "I'm sorry Akane, but this trip is no place for a girl."

Akane flushed, "No place for a girl? So what's Kagome then?"

Inuyasha interrupted, "I'm sorry Akane, but Ranma's right for once. We hardly need yet another burden on this trip."

Akane glared at him, feeling slightly betrayed. "I don't believe what I'm hearing! I'm not going to be a burden!"

Genma could not stand being ignored anymore. He leapt to his feet and grasped his son by the shoulders, shaking him, "I demand to know where you're going my son!"

"Shut up old man!" Ranma tried to shake off his father's grip, but Genma held firm.

"Tell me! Tell me!" With each word, Genma shook Ranma harder.

"We're going in search of the fabled curse breaker hiding in my time. To see if she would break the curse on this half-girl." Inuyasha snorted. Everyone around him looked stunned and did not seem to register Inuyasha's remark about his origins.

Ranma's jaw fell open as he stared at Inuyasha, "What the heck did you tell him for?"

Inuyasha shrugged, but chose not to answer.

Genma stepped back, "You weren't going to tell me? The possibility of having our curse broken comes up and you wouldn't tell me?" Defeated, his shoulders slumped and he turned away from Ranma to go up the stairs.

Watching his father's retreating back, Ranma couldn't remember his father looking so…old.

"That's it! No more delays! We're going Inuyasha." Ranma turned to walk out the door.

Inuyasha seeing Akane, wisely stepped back just in time as the girl in a fit of strength threw a heavy boulder which landed squarely on Ranma.

"You're not going anywhere without me!" She wheeled to face Inuyasha, her eyes blazing. "If you dare to help him, you would not believe all the new ways you can hurt."

Inuyasha smirked, "Why would I help a pathetically weak human like him anyway? I don't care if you come with us or not." Seeing Ranma attempting to wrench free of the rock, he casually sauntered over and bopped him hard enough on the head to knock him unconscious.

Akane smiled up at Inuyasha, before darting up the stairs.

"Don't take too long!" Inuyasha called after her.

"Oh my!" Kasumi sighed.

In the frenzy of Ranma and Akane's imminent departure, no one noticed Akane's pet pig walk out of the room with a thoughtful expression on his cute face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whew! That's Chapter Six done! Hope you guys liked it – please, please REVIEW! I'm currently working on a Ranma ½ fic for Valentine's and maybe an Inuyasha one too – something full of fluff…so the next update might be a little delayed. Of course if you review, I'll know which one you guys want to read more…-whistles and looks away from the Review button-

Next: Chapter Seven – The Lost Boy


	7. The Lost Boy

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha or Ranma!

AN: I think that's enough disclaimers for one fic, ne?

The Pursuit of Power

Chapter Seven – The Lost Boy

Ryoga Hibiki stepped out of the bathroom, drying his thick hair with a towel, steam puffing from behind him. Silently, he walked to the living room, peering in at the scene that was unfolding.

Akane was hoisting the bag unto her shoulders as she argued with Ranma who had recovered and had thrown off the boulder that his fiancée had hoisted onto him.

"Geez Akane! Why won't you just stay here?"

"I want to help you!"

Ryoga's gaze shifted to the silent figure in the corner who kept his arms folded, hands tucked into his sleeves. He was strange and Ryoga did not feel comfortable around him. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something…otherworldly about him, the stillness, the alert and strange golden eyes.

"We gotta get going, you can argue along the way." Inuyasha pushed away from the wall that he was leaning against.

Ranma spun around to face him, "Are you nuts? What are you thinking allowing Akane to come with us?"

"What do you mean 'allowing'?" Akane looked incensed.

Inuyasha smirked, "What? Are you afraid you're too weak to protect her?"

Ranma's jaw dropped open as he stared at Inuyasha, but before he could make a comment, Akane had stalked past him.

She turned to her father, "I'm going with Ranma and Inuyasha father, to the Higurashi shrine in Tokyo, we're meeting up with Kagome there." As succinctly as she could, she explained the situation and the time-travelling well.

Soun goggled at his youngest daughter; it never ceased to amaze him what Akane and Ranma got up to. Ryoga standing in the corner could not believe what he was hearing, time travelling school girls and demons? It sounded like some sort of fantasy.

Inuyasha sighed and took of his cap, his ears twitching as he faced Akane's father. "I promise to help keep her safe sir."

Akane's family stared at the dog-eared hanyou who stood with his head bowed deferentially. It was clear that he was anxious to get on his way. Ryoga could feel his eyelid twitch, the dog ears was not all that strange given that he himself changed into a black pig when splashed with cold water. What were some strange ears compared to that?

Soun started to sniffle and before Inuyasha could blink, the man was clutching the front of his haori, bawling his eyes out.

"Oh Akane! You're standing by your fiancé! How noble! How loving! Our dojo's future is assured! And you…you're going to keep my baby safe!"

Inuyasha stared at the sobbing man in disbelief. A grown man crying like a baby? It was ridiculous.

Akane started to laugh nervously, moving to pry her father away from the hanyou. Soun collapsed into her arms.

Nabiki had kept silent throughout the explanation and was nonplussed throughout Akane and Ranma's arguments. Now she stood and sauntered over to Inuyasha. She reached up to rub his ears, ignoring the warning growl that Inuyasha gave. She rubbed the ears from the base to the very tip with Inuyasha glaring at her the entire time.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Nabiki met his eyes coolly, unlike Kagome she did not rush to apologise for her actions. "I want to see if they're real."

"Are you satisfied?" Inuyasha bit out the words.

Nabiki stepped back, her eyes thoughtful. "I don't suppose you'd let me come along?"

Akane and Ranma both yelped their protests, Inuyasha simply glared at her. "I will only tolerate Akane's presence because I know she'll keep that baka in line." Ranma protested at the notion of Akane controlling him, but Inuyasha simply ignored him, "What will you do?"

"Hmm…" Nabiki turned to her little sister. "I don't suppose you can bring back some precious historical artefact? Something we can sell?"

"Nabiki!" Akane gasped in shock, was there no low her devious sister would not stoop to in order to acquire wealth?

"I don't think so, do you want the fabric of your world falling apart because you stole something five hundred yeas ago?" Inuyasha looked straight at Nabiki who sighed and shrugged.

Ranma was sick and tired of being ignored, "You are not coming Akane!"

Akane glared at him and stalked towards the door, "You can't tell me what to do!"

Ryoga quickly leapt up towards the ceiling, concealing himself from Akane as she walked to the front door, followed closely by Inuyasha and a still protesting Ranma.

As soon as the trio of unlikely time-travellers walked out of the door, Ryoga dropped down to the floor.

So, Ranma was in search for another cure to his curse. If he thought he could keep such a thing to himself he was more of a fool then Ryoga thought. Hoisting his own pack which he had secreted in the front closet, Ryoga was determined to set off before he lost sight of Ranma and Akane.

He heard the stairs creaking and he quickly hid himself from sight. Ryoga peered out and saw Genma the panda, adjusting the straps of his own pack before setting out of the door. Was the old man trying to follow too?

Ryoga quickly slipped out after the panda, but before he could take another step he heard a sweet voice calling his name.

Guiltily, he turned to find Kasumi Tendou in the doorway. She held a small bag in her hand, which she held out to him. "Ryoga, could you take this to Akane? It's just some food for her journey, I know Ranma's appetite. They left before I could give it to them."

Ryoga could feel his face getting hot, "Akane? I wasn't planning on following them…no…" He flushed even more when he heard his squeaky voice.

Kasumi smiled and placed the bag in Ryoga's twitching fingers despite his protests. "Only if you see her on your own journey."

She went back into the house, leaving Ryoga standing with the bag. He groaned and quickly stowed it away with his own pack before running out after the panda. He skidded to a stop at the gate, looking one way then the other, but he could see no trace of a panda with a backpack. He groaned again.

Ryoga Hibiki would never admit it to himself but he had to have the world's worst sense of direction, a fact which Ranma teased him with mercilessly. He closed his eyes and turned, his feet unknowingly heading towards the famous Neko-haten.

Unseen by either Ryoga or the others who had passed underneath it, a white duck sat perched on top of the Tendou dojo gates. The duck looked pensive as he flew after the eternally lost Ryoga.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaede excused herself from Kagome's side, picking up the pail of water. "I shall go fetch some more."

Kagome nodded distractedly as Kaede walked out of the hut.

As she knew he would, Myoga leapt up onto Kaede's shoulder. "This is all very strange; I don't suppose you know what's going on Kaede?"

The old woman shook her head tiredly. "There are many possibilities. That well has been the repository for demons' bodies for as long as I can remember. I recall Kikyou telling me of its immense powers. People believed that it was the doorway to the underworld and I recall that Kikyou regularly blessed the well. We know now that it is the gateway through the mists of time."

Myoga nodded, "It has certainly been there since before your time Kaede. If I recall correctly, it was put into place to harness a powerful force and that a demon was set into place to guard it so that its powers could not be abused."

Kaede looked at the flea-demon in surprise. "A demon? Set into place to guard such a mystical artefact? Who would put such a thing in place?"

Myoga shifted uncomfortably, "My memory grows hazy…"

Kaede sighed, "It matters not, who put such a guardian on the portal through time, what matters is that now it seems that the unwilling guardian has escaped."

"Kagome-same did mention that the human boy was fighting a strange youkai on their side of the well when she happened upon him. Could it be the guardian of the well?"

Kaede bent slowly, filling her pail with water. "I'm afraid that it could very well be. But what, or who could be powerful enough to break the spell on the well?"

Myoga shook his head, "And more importantly, why would they attempt to break it at all?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagura, the wind sorceress, soared through the air, her mind troubled as she thought of all that she had learned that day. It was valuable information certainly, but what purpose would it serve to tell Naraku? Perhaps it would be more valuable if she kept the miko's secret close to heart until the perfect opportunity came for it to be of more use to her – like Inuyasha's secret.

An ominous buzzing began to fill her ears. Surprised, Kagura looked up to find Naraku's insects all around her, flying in tight formation.

Cursing, she eyed them. If they were here, it meant that Naraku was certainly watching. He might already know what she had to tell him. If she lied….

Naraku was cruel on a whim; if he knew that Kagura was lying to him…she shuddered at the thought.

Her mind flashed on the pain she felt when that Ranma had dared to attack her. Her hand went to touch her cheek where Kagome's sacred arrow had almost pierced her. Damned humans…perhaps this time it was in her best interest to tell Naraku of the time portal in Inuyasha's forest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shampoo sighed despondently as she stirred a pot of noodles. She had not been her usual bright self since she offered Ranma the ramen meant to make him fall for her. Why did her plans always fail? Was it possible that she would never win Ranma for herself? Very rarely did the Chinese Amazon allow herself to entertain such thoughts. It was a known fact that many battles began with ones own mindset. If one believed in defeat there was no hope for victory. When it came to winning Ranma Saotome it was most definitely war.

It was not only the boy's own reluctance that stood between her and her desire, it was also the fact that Ranma seemed to collect fiancées like honey attracting bees. Shampoo was not the sort of woman who felt jealousy easily. She was proud of the fact that her husband-to-be was so desired. It made the chase that much more exciting and her eventual victory sweeter still. But Shampoo had enough.

She was through with the chasing, the teasing. It was now time for Ranma to submit to his faith and claim Shampoo as his prize. If he could only be made to realise that!

As Shampoo strained the noodles and ladled them into the waiting bowls her mind began to work. It was too soon to attempt to lace his food again and Ranma was beginning to get very suspicious of any of her offerings…

It was at that moment that the kitchen wall beside her began to crumble as raw brute strength was applied to it and Ryoga emerged from the rubble.

Ryoga blinked and he peered through the dust that was now settling all over the kitchen, "Excuse me. Can you tell how to get to the Higurashi shrine?"

Shampoo coughed, waving her hand in front of her face she glared at the lost boy. "Ryoga! Why you so stupid?"

Ryoga blinked again, his gaze focusing on the apron-clad Amazon. "Shampoo! What are you doing in Tokyo? Did you and your grandmother open another restaurant?"

Shampoo groaned, "Stupid, stupid Ryoga! You no in Tokyo city! You no where near Tokyo!"

Ryoga let out a growl of frustration, before turning around, "Damn it! I'm not even out of Nerima yet! How am I ever going to catch up to Ranma now?"

Shampoo had turned away from the lost boy and was intent on trying to fix the mess he had made of the ramen she had been about to serve when she heard her beloved's name. She whirled around to face Ryoga who was now attempting to work his way out of the rubble he had created. "Ranma? What you want with Shampoo's airen pig boy?"

Ryoga looked up at the irate Amazon and it suddenly dawned upon him that Shampoo was cursed just like he and Ranma. The voluptuous purple-headed girl turned into a cat when splashed with cold water. It was not as bad as transforming into a helpless pig, but it was a curse nonetheless. Ryoga prided himself on his honour and on the fact that he was nothing like the dishonourable Ranma Saotome. If someone else would benefit from his knowledge, the honourable thing to do was to tell them. Shampoo would surely want to know about a possible cure for her cursed form.

"Shampoo, Ranma and Akane went with some weird guy. They're after a cure for the Jusenkyo curse!" Ryoga stared at the girl, expecting her to weep for joy at the prospect of breaking the curse; instead she stared back at him intently.

"Akane? Too, too violent girl with Shampoo's airen?"

Ryoga blinked, the question was a bit unexpected. "Uh..yeah…they went off with this dog-eared guy…"

The gears were turning in Shampoo's fertile brain. Akane had obviously wormed her way into accompanying Ranma in the hopes of finally catching him all for herself! Why that conniving bitch! Shampoo untied her apron with quick, angry jerks. She threw the cloth into the corner, going to grab her weapons. She shouted out a quick farewell to her grandmother who simply blinked at her and nodded her consent. With that Shampoo marched out of the hole that Ryoga had created and headed straight for the direction of Tokyo.

Ryoga was left to stare after her, he shook his head and decided to follow, it was a much safer bet then going off on his own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaede stepped into her hut to find Kagome hunched over her brother who had now awakened. Sango was passing another wash cloth to the Kagome and they both looked up at the healer.

Myoga and Kaede had agreed that Kagome should be informed of their theory and Kaede moved to sit next to the girl and tell her what they knew.

Sango shook her head, "But how Kaede? How could such a spell be broken? It certainly couldn't before, what's different?"

Myoga shook his head sadly, "I don't know my dear. I have no idea. But one thing I do know – only someone not aware of the consequences of their actions or colossally stupid would attempt to free that demon."

Sango and Kagome exchanged a glance. Sango faced Kaede, "What now? What do we do?"

Kaede shifted to place a damp cloth on Souta's forehead, who smiled at her weakly. "We must attempt to reseal the well with a new demonic presence."

"It won't be easy. The first time the spell was cast was hundreds of years ago and it was not an easy spell." Myoga looked worried.

"But we can't just leave the well open!" Kagome protested.

"Do not fear child, somehow we will have to reseal that well." Kaede laid a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder, smiling at her.

"Onee-chan?"

Kagome looked down at Souta, running her fingers through his hair soothingly as she thought about all that Kaede and Myoga had told them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shampoo moved through the crowd of people with dexterity, ignoring Ryoga who followed closely behind. There was one goal on her mind and needless to say Shampoo was fixated.

Shampoo stopped in her tracks as she was enveloped in a cloud of black petals. Mentally she groaned as the high pitched laughter rang out through the crowd, effectively parting it.

A girl in a green leotard stood just ahead of Shampoo, she was twirling her ribbon expertly, sending it dancing around her slim body. Shampoo rolled her eyes; the people who said that she was overly dramatic had never met Kodachi Kuno.

"Where have you hidden my darling Ranma you harridan!"

Shampoo heard only three words and it was those three that she chose to address, "What you mean 'your' Ranma? Ranma Shampoo's airen!"

The Catholic school girl would've snorted if it wasn't such an ugly gesture, "He is not yours, you Chinese witch! Now I demand to know where you have whisked him away!"

Shampoo stood defensively, her body tensed for a fight, "Don't know what you talking about! Get out Shampoo way or you be sorry!"

Kodachi kept her ribbon moving, ready for anything, "I know you have secreted him away! He has not come to visit me lately, you must've done something!

Shampoo was not above snorting, "You so stupid, Ranma run away with Akane. Shampoo go stop them and you no get in the way!" With that Shampoo launched herself at the gymnast. She would not stand for another of Ranma's hussies to get in her way.

The two battled ferociously but Shampoo was in a hurry and aimed to maim Kodachi enough to get away, which she managed to do with a well placed kick to the gymnast's legs. With a cry Kodachi came down hard, Shampoo quickly used the girl's own ribbon to tie up her legs and made her escape.

Kodachi howled in frustration as she watched her enemy slip away. So! The little Tendou bitch had ensnared her darling Ranma! If Akane thought she could pull a fast one on Kodachi Kuno, she was sadly mistaken.

As Kodachi wriggled free from the prison Shampoo had made of her own ribbon, her older brother Tatewaki stood unnoticed amongst the bystanders that were now beginning to drift away.

The handsome young leader of Furinkan's kendo club pondered on what he had heard. It seemed that the treacherous Saotome had once again weaved his dangerous spells on his beloved Akane! His princess was in need of her knight! Tatewaki confidently shook the dark bangs out of his eyes and quickly followed Shampoo who had begun to disappear in the distance.

Kodachi looked up to see her brother sprinting after the crazed Amazon. "Brother dear! Where are you going?" She groaned her frustration when Kuno completely ignored her, "Oh…you're going to pay! You and that Akane Tendou!" With a burst of strength, Kodachi freed herself from the confines of her ribbon and swiftly went in pursuit of her brother and the Chinese bitch.

Ryoga Hibiki blinked as the dust began to settle around him, when he looked up, he could see no one familiar. He howled out in desperation. "Does anyone know how to get to the Higurashi shrine?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that's the end of another chapter! I know this one is very heavily Ranma ½ based, but I'm still setting the scene…now to get the rest of the Nerima wrecking crew into the picture and into the hapless Feudal Era…oh my! And somehow amidst all of this there's a plot…somewhere… I knew I put it just here…Ummm….get back to me with that one! Oh…And REVIEW!


	8. What he's been searching for

Quick AN: _Italics_ are a flashback.

The Pursuit of Power

Chapter Eight – What he's been searching for

Inuyasha bound out of the well in one jump, followed closely by Ranma. When the half demon turned to find the human next to him, he simply let out his trademark snort, not wanting to give away how much he was perturbed by the young man's abilities. Miroku lingered to help Akane out of the well, who accepted his help with a smile. Akane did not know Miroku very well or she would never have started to climb out of the well ahead of him, giving him a clear view up her skirt. It was a very good thing that the monk had enough sense not to comment on the beauty of the view; else he would have been introduced to one of Ranma's least favourite acquaintances – Akane's mallet.

When Akane emerged from the well, it was to see Ranma and Inuyasha glaring at each other, "Little help?"

Ranma sighed and moved to help her out of the well, muttering under his breath about tomboys. Akane thankfully didn't hear him, but Inuyasha did and he smirked. Before the hanyou could ask Ranma what a tomboy was and what did being "flat-chested" have to do with anything, Miroku climbed out of the well.

The monk looked around him uneasily; he felt demons pressing closer, their pulsing auras suffocating him. "Inuyasha, do you feel that?"

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side as he concentrated. Many smaller demons often lingered around his forest; most were harmless and aimed to live their simple lives with as little bother as possible. It therefore took him a little longer to sort through the different scents that he smelt to detect the fouler stench of malevolent youkai.

"Let's move on." Inuyasha spoke quietly not wanting to alarm the teenagers from the future. He knew that most of the more dangerous youkai were still many leagues away, but he could feel them beginning to encroach.

Akane, unnerved by the tense set in Inuyasha's shoulders, unconsciously drew nearer to Ranma, who was assessing his surroundings, his brow furrowed in thought.

The group pressed though the forest, Inuyasha in the lead and Miroku taking the rear. Soon they came into the village. Akane and Ranma drew curious looks, but since they came with the familiar hanyou and monk, the villagers did not pay them much heed.

Inuyasha stepped into the hut, smelling Kagome's tears he went to her side with a burst of demonic speed.

Startled, Kagome looked up into concerned amber eyes, peering into her own. "Inuyasha!"

The girl threw her arm around Inuyasha's neck, eliciting a fierce blush from the hanyou. Gently, he drew her away from him. "How's Souta?"

"Doing better." Kagome, who had a light tinge pink to her cheeks, dropped her arms form Inuyasha's neck and peered around him at Ranma and Akane who were being introduced to Kaede. "Everything went okay?"

"Yeah, my old man groused a bit, but that's what he does best." Ranma shrugged.

Akane was bent over Kirara, concealing the neko-youkai from sight as she cooed over her, eliciting soft, pleased purrs from Kirara. The purrs drew Ranma's attention and his face paled rapidly.

"C…c…ca…ca…." Ranma stuttered, backing into a corner of the small hut. His chest felt tight and he clawed at his collar in an attempt to loosen it so he could breathe.

Akane turned, thrusting Kirara back into Sango's arms. "Ranma…"

Ranma continued to stutter. Inuyasha burst out laughing as Akane firmly took Ranma by the shoulders, turning him away from the neko-youkai who peered at Ranma from the safety of her mistress' arms.

Inuyasha couldn't stop laughing and Kagome glared at him, "Inuyasha…sit!"

The hanyou crashed down to the ground as Ranma's breathing got better. Akane sighed and turned to face the group. Slowly she explained about the trauma Ranma had experience at the hands of his father and Genma's insane training methods.

"All that for a fighting technique?" Sango was bewildered. She had gone through rigorous training, but her father never abused her, the way Ranma's obviously did.

Akane sighed, "Yes. Now when Ranma sees a cat, he freaks out and when his fear gets out of hand…well, let's just say that the technique is very effective, but Ranma's mindless when he uses the Neko-ken. He's just like a big, destructive cat."

Kagome's gaze slid over to the sulking Inuyasha and was reminded about the hanyou's own transformation when he lost hold of his sword. She sneaked a glance at Sango and made a mental note to ask the demon slayer if she noticed any resemblance between Ranma and Inuyasha. Kagome needed confirmation that she wasn't seeing things.

A pained moan beside her drew Kagome's attention back to her ailing brother. Sango moved to touch Souta's forehead. "Kagome, I think we should get your brother to the healers in your time. I'll take him on Kirara."

Kagome squeezed Sango's hand in gratitude, "Oh would you? Mama must be worried and I'm sure he'd rather have his own bed."

Sango smiled at her friend as Inuyasha moved to lift Souta up and they followed Kirara out of the hut.

Ranma had been frightened of the neko-youkai in her kittenish form and he was not prepared for the small, relatively harmless cat to transform before his very eyes. Kirara was a hundred times more frightening then Maomohrin, the ghost cat eternally searching for a bride. Kirara was not just a big cat; she was a big cat with sabre-toothed fangs and flaming paws. She glared down balefully at Ranma who seemed rooted to the spot, unable to move from sheer terror.

Inuyasha felt the laughter beginning to bubble from his throat as he helped Souta onto Kirara's back and waited for Sango to take a firm hold of the boy. He had seen the look on the arrogant human's face. Even if he got "sat" a million times for it, Inuyasha would not let Ranma forget about his terror. Imagine…being afraid of a cat! He felt, rather then heard the snorting laughter escape from his lips and felt Kagome's own baleful stare.

Akane sighed and was about to go to Ranma's side when Kagome beat her to it. Watching her fiancé being soothed by another woman made Akane not only uneasy but mildly angry. In the back of her mind she could hear a voice telling her that Kagome meant nothing by it and was just a naturally kind person. The voice continued on its path of calm rationality as it told her that Ranma was at the moment incapable of seeing anything but the large demonic cat that looked at him like he was some sort of exotic and delicious mouse. But when did Akane ever listen to the voices in her head?

Kagome gently turned Ranma away from Kirara, making sure to speak in a low tone. "It's okay Ranma, Kirara would never hurt you. She knows that you're an ally."

As Kagome spoke soothingly to Ranma, Inuyasha could feel the laughter begin to die in his throat. The half demon was suddenly hit by a wave of emotion that he often felt around Kagome when she was with the mangy wolf she called a friend. His stomach churned and he was finding it incredibly difficult to breathe, like Kirara had decided to sit on him in her full neko-youkai form.

Sango looked from Kagome and Ranma to Inuyasha and a small smile began to tug at her lips. "I'm off now; you guys should get a head start. The journey into the western lands will be a long one. Kirara and I will catch up with you."

Miroku was oblivious to the subtle interaction that Sango's keen eyes had not missed; his attention was focused solely on Sango. "I'll go with you; there has been an increase of demonic activity around the well."

Sango looked surprised at Miroku's offer but chose not to comment as the monk climbed on behind her. She urged Kirara off the ground and towards the Bone-Eaters Well.

Ranma's breathing slowed as soon as the large cat took to the sky. He chose not to think that the power of flight made the fire cat an even more formidable creature. Gratefully, he squeezed Kagome's hand, who smiled at him.

The two have been just as oblivious to the reactions their little byplay had caused as Miroku had been. Kagome blinked when she glanced towards Inuyasha and caught a glimpse of a deep hurt in his eyes that was gone as quickly as the blink to be replaced with the hanyou's usual scowl. Kagome shook her head slightly; surely she was mistaken?

Ranma looked towards Akane in time to see her expressive dark eyes blazing with fury. He could almost see the smoke rising from her head. Inwardly he sighed, preparing himself for a drag out fight with his tomboy-like fiancée.

"What are you staring at?" Ranma kept his voice light with just the slightest hint of an edge, just the right amount to antagonize Akane. It never failed to work, especially when Akane was getting riled up on her own.

"At a baka that cowers at the sight of fluffy wittle kittens." Akane sneered, refusing to let him see the hurt that she felt.

"I'm not afraid of ki…kit…those things!"

Inuyasha snorted, muttering under his breath. Kagome shot a glare at him, before stepping in between Ranma and Akane. "Look you guys, Sango was right, we really have to get going. It's going to be a long trip."

Inuyasha took a step closer to Kagome, "She's right, let's go and stock up. We'll set out in the morning."

Shippou had been watching all with large eyes. He had seen the reactions from Akane and Inuyasha. His nose had also helped tell the story that was unfolding before him. Shippou stored the information away, to be taken out at a later time to be closely examined and perhaps used as a source of inspiration for the drawings that the villagers found so fascinating.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagura bowed low, hating herself for doing so, but she had little choice but to show deference to the creature that held her heart in his tight and cruel grasp. Slowly she told him what she had learned on her journey, of the new arrival and of the power of the well in Inuyasha's forest.

"The future? How far into the future?" Naraku's cold voice sent shivers of distaste down Kagura's back.

"The girl said it was the year two thousand and six. Five hundred years into the future." She snuck a glance at her master's face and beheld a frightening sight. Naraku was happy. Almost deliriously so….

_The dark haired man stared at carnage around him. The sight of the blood excited him and he inhaled the aroma of death deep into his lungs, savouring it. Naraku beheld his handiwork and could not help but smile. His gaze locked onto the young woman who was getting slowly to her feet. _

_The woman's hair flowed around her, freed from the tight bun that she had bound it in that morning. Her own chocolate brown eyes took in the scene before her, but unlike the demon that faced her, she took no pleasure in what she saw. She visibly fought the urge to vomit, refusing to appear weak before the enemy._

_Naraku took a step towards the woman, "You see? It didn't have to be like this. If you had just given me what I wanted, none of this would've happened."_

_She tore her gaze away from the sight of her disembowelled husband, staring up at him with hatred shining in her eyes, "Do yo think that I'm a fool? I could've given you what you asked for and you would've slaughtered us anyway."_

_Naraku laughed, he loved this woman's nerve! Here she was, staring her death in the face, and yet she stood there, back straight and head held high. There were moments when he could see the value of the human race. Rare moments, but he had them nonetheless._

"_It has come to this." Naraku spread his arms out, encompassing the scene of destruction that they stood in. "Now be a good girl and give me the shard."_

"_Never!" She spat at his feet. "I will die first."_

_Naraku stared at the small puddle of saliva that had landed on his boot. "You may get your wish."_

_With surprising agility, the woman leaped backwards, "You will never succeed in your mission! I will see to it myself!"_

_She raised her hands in the air, Naraku saw the shard of the Shikon no Tama rise from her cupped hands and dove towards her, only to be sent flying backwards as the force of the barrier that she erected repelled him._

_Fingering his singed clothing, Naraku could only stare passively as the woman started to chant. The shard flickered for a moment before disappearing completely. The demon bolted to his feet, searching with more then his eyes for the shard. He knew before she spoke._

"_It's gone…you'll never find it." The woman's voice was weak as she sank to her knees and the barrier she had erected disappeared._

_Naraku lunged at her, hauling her up by her arms. "What have you done?"_

_The woman flinched from the roar of his voice, but managed a small smile. "Made sure that no one can ever complete the Shikon no Tama."_

_Naraku roared his anger once more, shaking the woman until she hung limply from his grasp. He hauled her close to his face once again. "What have you done you witch? Answer me!"_

_She laughed weakly, "Sent the shard away, far away where you can never reach it. No matter how many shards you collect, you will never succeed. I sent it into the vortex of time, into the future."_

"_You lie! Tell me the truth right now!" _

_She gasped for breath, fighting to stay conscious and savour her victory over the creature that killed her family before her very eyes. "You know I'm not lying. I sent it into the future and into the able hands of my last descendants. Five hundred years to be exact."_

_She began to laugh as Naraku stared at her. Carefully placing his hands on her neck, he stared deep into her eyes before he twisted it, satisfied by the sharp crack of bone and the abrupt end to the laughter. _

_Naraku let her lifeless body drop. Coldly, he stared down at her and the insane laughter that was forever frozen on her features. Damn her. She was laughing at him even in death._

Naraku smiled down at Kagura; taking her by the hand he drew her upright. "This is excellent news Kagura. Now, I have a task for you. You must find me a girl, from this future beyond the well."

"What? You want me to go back there?" Kagura's nose wrinkled in distaste as she remembered the acrid smells that burned her nose on her first visit.

"Yes, and you will find a girl for me and bring her back here."

"A girl? But that place reeked of humans! How am I to find one amongst all of those disgusting creatures?"

Naraku simply smiled at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Birds chirped as women rustled in their kitchens, gathering the morning's breakfast. The gentle sounds of a waking village were disrupted by a child's voice laughing before yelping in pain. A young woman's voice could be heard yelling a single word before a tremendous crash. The villages had long gotten used to such sounds but they were not prepared for another voice of another young woman raised in anger and a young man yelling back at her.

The villagers exchanged glances at this new disruption to their simple life. They did not comment upon it…that is not to the owners of the voices or any of their companions. There would be plenty of time to talk about this new development once the group had gone away on their inevitable trip. Then they would be free to talk about it without fear of superhuman hearing invading their conversations.

Kagome reached out for the backpack that Kaede was handing to her. The old woman nodded towards Akane and Ranma who were fiercely arguing.

"Look out for them child, I do not think they are aware of exactly what they are getting into."

Kagome looked towards the two who were now glaring daggers at each other. She and Akane had stayed up late last night talking about their strange lives. Kagome was glad to finally meet someone who could understand what she was going through. She was envious of Akane whose family and friends were not only aware of the strangeness in her life but also shared in it.

"I think they can handle it." Kagome smiled at the old woman who was looking at her with concern, "Besides, Inuyasha will be with us, I'm sure between him and Ranma they can handle anything."

The hanyou was crouched down low on the ground with one foot on Shippou's head as he continued to eat his breakfast which the child had attempted to steal from him. His ears swivelled towards Kagome and grinned.

"I don't think I'm gonna need that baka for anything," He crossed his arms smugly.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Come on, let's go."

The group set out from the village, Inuyasha leading the way. Kagome walked with Akane, Shippou riding on her shoulder and Ranma following.

Akane smiled at Shippou as she continued to coo over him, "He's so cute! I've never seen anyone like him!"

Kagome grinned as the young fox demon preened under Akane's praises. The kitsune had taken an instant liking to the blue-haired girl, who he found to be as sweet and wonderful as Kagome. Shippou wasn't too keen on Ranma, however though that was mostly because he had witnessed the two arguing that morning. He was inclined to take sweet Akane's side on the argument over the brash and rude Ranma who reminded him too much of a certain hanyou with a fondness of hitting Shippou on the head.

Shippou, with his mind on Ranma, turned bright green eyes to the girl lavishing praise on him, "Akane, why are you stuck with that jerk? I mean, I know why Kagome hangs around Inuyasha, cuz he protects us while we look for the jewel shards. But what about you and Ranma?"

Kagome choked at the direct question that the child asked, utterly amazed at what questions innocent minds thought to ask. She was equally interested in the questions so decided not to chastise Shippou.

Akane turned a bright shade of red, "Well, I guess you can say he's a friend Shippou and friends stick together."

Shippou didn't look he believed her, but chose to let it go when he saw a particularly beautiful butterfly flutter past. He leapt off Akane's shoulder, leaving the two girls alone.

"You know, you're probably gonna think this is really rude, seeing as how we don't really know each other all that well and all…"

Akane glanced at Kagome who was fidgeting. "You want to ask about me and Ranma too huh? It's okay, I get it a lot."

"Well, I wanted to ask about the arranged marriage thing. Are you…happy about it?" Kagome peered into Akane's face.

Akane blew out her breath, "Well like it or not, we're kinda stuck with it. Our parents are kinda set on the idea. Though there are an awful lot of…problems in the way."

"Oh? Like what?"

Akane groaned, "How long you got?"

Kagome laughed, "We've got an awfully long way to go."

The two girls laughed companionably and Kagome was reminded of how much she missed hanging out with her girl friends. Sango was great, Kagome thought of the demon slayer as a sister, but the time difference meant that there were just some things that Sango would never understand.

Inuyasha suddenly growled as he took a defensive stance, his hand on Tetsusaiga. Kagome held out an arm to stop Akane as Ranma came up behind them.

"Inuyasha, what is it?"

"Why that mangy wolf…" Inuyasha growled, his eyes fixed to the distance.

Kagome and the others didn't have to wait long before the object of Inuyasha's irritation swept past the hanyou and grabbed Kagome's hands.

"Kouga!" Kagome blinked as the handsome wolf youkai leaned close to her, his lips hovering above her own.

"My beautiful Kagome, I thought I smelled you." He inhaled her scent in deeply before he was wrenched around to face a snarling inu hanyou.

"Keep you damned hands off her." Each word was precise as Inuyasha glared at the offending hands.

Instead of letting go of Kagome, Kouga tightened his grip on the miko's hands. "Why the hell should I? She's my woman after all."

Ranma and Akane had stayed back, watching the interaction with wide eyes. Shippou perched himself on Akane's shoulder and he leaned forward to whisper in her ear, but kept his voice loud enough for Ranma and Kagome to hear.

"That's Kouga, he's the leader of the wolf youkai tribe, he's on the hunt for Naraku as well cuz Naraku killed his comrades. Oh and he's crazy in love with Kagome. Inuyasha can't stand to see another guy sniffing around Kagome and absolutely hates Kouga. They bicker like this all the time till Kagome sits Inuyasha and Kouga runs away."

Akane smiled at Shippou, whispering her thanks for the explanation but Ranma snorted loudly. Kagome was blushing furiously, while Inuyasha and Kouga both glared at the kitsune.

"He's not in love with me! What are you talking about Shippou?"

"He can sniff at whatever he wants! I don't care!"

"What do you mean run away? As if I'd run way from this dog-turd."

The three voices blended which only caused Akane to grin and Ranma to snort again.

Kouga tossed his head, flicking his hair off his shoulder, "Would you stop yapping hanyou? I just wanted to say hello to my beloved Kagome. So do us both a favour and butt out." He tugged firmly on Kagome's hand, tucking her firmly into his side.

Inuyasha began to see red, "For the last fucking time, she is NOT yours!"

In a flash, Inuyasha had unsheathed his sword and Kouga roughly shoved Kagome to the side, sending her into an undignified heap on the ground.

Kagome gasped as she fell, her eyes wide with shock as she stared at the two snarling men in front of her. "Kouga! How could you…"

Dark eyes flicked to her, seeing that she was physically unhurt, the wolf youkai turned his attention back to Inuyasha.

The two began to circle each other, Tetsusaiga gleaming in the lazy morning sun. Inuyasha adjusted his grip on his sword, amber eyes molten with fury as the arrogant wolf youkai smirked at him. He would be damned if he was going to allow some good for nothing youkai lay a finger on his Kagome.

The miko in question was still staring at the two of them. She had seen Inuyasha and Kouga squabble before, but even she knew that what was going on before her was more then just squabbling. They really were going to kill each other.

Before Kagome could open her mouth she heard a loud yawn, turning, she looked up at Ranma who had folded his arms behind his head, a look of utter boredom on his handsome face.

"Are we gonna stand around here all day? Or should we all wait till you two finished your little pissing contest?"

Inuyasha and Kouga stopped their circling and turned to look at the human who looked like he was about to fall asleep on his feet.

"Who the hell are you?" Kouga glared, clearly noticing Kagome's new companions for the first time.

Ranma opened one eye, looking Kouga up and down "Say, is that a tail? Does that mean that dog-boy has one to match those ridiculous ears?"

"Hey!" Inuyasha crossed his arms, glaring at Ranma, "They are not ridiculous! They're a sight better then your puny ones!"

Said tail was flicking angrily as Kouga continued to glare at Ranma, "What the hell is going on around here? Where's the monk and the slayer? And who the hell are these two?" He glared at Inuyasha, "You know, I only let Kagome hang around vermin like you cuz I know that if you screw up, which I'm sure you do, the monk and the demon slayer can take care of my woman! What the hell are these two humans going to do?"

Ranma dropped his arms from his head, dropping the pretence of boredom "Oh I know you didn't just call me useless!"

"Don't you ever listen? She is not your woman!"

Akane edged around Ranma to go to Kagome's side and offered the girl her hand.

Kagome gratefully took the assistance and began to dust off her skirt.

"Is it always this interesting around here?" Akane eyed the three boys who were now arguing.

"Yep. Makes you wonder why history classes are so boring." Kagome continued to dust the dirt that clung persistently to the back of her skirt. She turned and began to walk away, Akane quickly falling into step next to her.

"You know, I'm beginning to wonder the same thing."

Shippou jumped from Akane's shoulder to Kagome's, "Umm are we going to just leave them?"

Kagome yawned, "They'll catch up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Once again, lots of apologies for not getting this out sooner, but hey this chapter is a little longer then usual. That makes up for it right?

Hey…where are you guys going? Look, I found the plot! –waves the jar above her head- What? You want to look at it? Uh….-runs-


	9. Whither goest I follow

AN: I want to make my apologies first – this time it was out of my hands. My computer had a bit of a break down – something wrong with the cooling system so I had to get it fixed. I just got it back and I am sitting down and starting on this chapter! (And guess what? It's not completely fixed…-sigh-) You know I'm surprised I don't have hate mail or something…that's not a hint! So without further ado….

The Pursuit of Power

Chapter Nine – Whither goest I follow

Ukyou Kuonji sighed as she flipped an okonomiyaki for her one and only customer. Her shop was usually much busier then this and sooner or later, her Ran-chan would pop in and brighten her day. Today there was no sign of him. For that matter, none of the women that were constantly buzzing around him had made an appearance. It was making Ukyou very nervous, but she was not the type of woman to shut her shop to go chasing after a wayward fiancé….

An image of Ranma sitting in a spa, his arm around Akane and Shampoo popped into Ukyou's head. Steam swirled around their entwined forms as Akane leaned to whisper in Ranma's ear and Shampoo giggled, pressing closer into his side…

It wasn't his fault – it was never his fault. Those two hussies had lured him away while here Ukyou stood, the REAL fiancée, slaving over a hot stove! Fantasy-Akane laughed derisively at her and settled back against Fantasy-Ranma. Fantasy-Shampoo turned her delicate nose up at her as she imperiously commanded Ukyou back to work in broken Japanese.

"No-one tells me what to do!" Ukyou threw her spatula aside. Briskly she whisked away her customer's plate, tersely telling him that she was closed for the day.

The man blinked as his food was taken away and placed in a take-out container. Ukyou deftly packed up the half-eaten okonomiyaki. Shoving it in the man's hand, she ushered him out of her shop and reached for her shop curtain. Firmly she closed the door.

Ukyou turned only to find a young man looking around him in confusion.

"Ryoga!"

Ryoga turned around and when he saw Ukyou he groaned, "Don't tell me I'm not out of Nerima yet!"

Ukyou leaned back on the door; shrewdly she eyed the distraught Ryoga. "What's the hurry sugar? Not chasing after anyone are you?"

Ryoga groaned again, he grimaced and clutched at his stomach. "Mind if I borrow your stove to make myself some instant ramen? I haven't eaten all day."

Ukyou rolled her eyes, "Put your ramen away, I'll make you an okonomiyaki, want anything in particular?"

Ryoga peered at her hopefully, "Got any with shrimp?"

Ukyou ushered him into a seat before moving behind the counter again. As the smells of cooking food permeated the air, Ryoga groaned again as he settled more firmly into his seat.

Ukyou studied the harried expression on Ryoga's face as she flipped his okonomiyaki. Experience has taught her that there were only a few occasions when this young man's calm was broken and it usually involved her errant fiancé.

"So, it's awfully quiet around here. Have you noticed Ryoga?" She slid the okonomiyaki onto his waiting plate.

"Huh?" Ryoga appreciatively inhaled the scent of his food before getting into the serious business of eating. "Probably cuz Ranma and Akane went out of town."

Delicate eyebrows shot up in mock-surprise. "Out of town?"

Moving quickly, the skilled-chef had prepared another tasty treat and slid it onto Ryoga's waiting plate.

"Oh yeah, you know how these things happen." Ryoga had kept his gaze onto his plate and missed the devastated expression on the young woman's face. "Ranma runs off with Akane and before you know it, everyone follows. Nerima must be a ghost-town without that baka!"

"Ran-chan left without telling me?" Ukyou glared at her batter, hardly seeing as her hands moved to cook another okonomiyaki for Ryoga. "He invited everyone else along?"

Ryoga blinked as his empty plate was rapidly filled again. Finally he looked up and saw Ukyou's face. "Uh…it's not like that at all Ukyou! It's not like he _invited_ anyone."

Ukyou continued to glare at Ryoga, images of Akane and Ranma kissing and hugging fuelling the fire that had sprung into her eyes. Without another word, she threw her spatula and apron aside. Reaching over the counter, she physically dragged Ryoga over and out of the store, completely ignoring his protests.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunlight streamed into the cheerful little kitchen, as a monk and a demon slayer shared breakfast with the Higurashi family. Miroku stood when Mrs. Higurashi moved to clear the table. He offered to help, but she shooed him away from the dirty plates which she deftly swept up.

Miroku bowed respectfully at the woman who was smiling at him. "Thank you so much Mrs. Higurashi, you have been too kind."

Mrs. Higurashi waved her hand, "It was no bother, and we are indebted to you both for bringing my son home and protecting our shrine."

"All the same, it was very kind of you." Sango stood and bowed as well.

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head at them, "Really, both of you are welcome anytime that you are here."

Sango beamed with pleasure. She had been refreshed with a bath in a very modern bathroom. She had revelled in the softness of the bedding that Mrs. Higurashi had offered her. The entire experience had definitely left her respecting Kagome more. How the young woman could bear to give up all these modern amenities to come and help them was beyond her.

As Miroku and Sango took their leave, a middle-aged man was staggering up the stairs. They had turned towards the well, when a croaking voice called out to them.

The man held out his hand, "Wait! Please wait…I'm looking for my son!"

Miroku shook his head, "I don't think we can help you sir…we are not locals."

"Please, you've got to help me find my beloved son Ranma!"

Sango and Miroku exchanged startled looks, "Ranma? Ranma Saotome?"

The man nodded, "I am Genma Saotome, and I'm looking for my son. He said that he was headed to this shrine. Please, I am desperate!"

Sango stepped forward, "Well, we know Ranma and we know that he is safe, but more then that I am afraid we cannot…"

Genma heaved a huge sigh of relief, "Oh thank goodness! You must be his time-travelling companions! Please you must take me with him. It is of the utmost importance! He has been reckless, only I know of his weakness. Ranma himself does not know…please my son needs me!"

Miroku exchanged another look with Sango; both remembered what Akane had revealed about Ranma's phobia and precisely how he acquired it.

Seeing the looks exchanged, Genma shook his head sadly, "I don't know why he ran off the way he did! He doesn't know…only I can…" Tears rolled down his face. "Please, you must help me."

As harsh sobs began to issue from Genma, Sango stepped closer to Miroku, keeping her voice low, she spoke to him, "It seems harmless…"

Miroku sighed, "We can take you to him, but you must know that our era is very dangerous. It is a country torn apart by war and threatened by youkai."

Genma wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "Who do you think taught Ranma what he knows?"

Miroku sighed again, "Well as long as you are prepared…"

Sango nodded, "We must not waste any more time. They would be well on their way now."

With reservations, Sango led Genma towards the well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha watched Kouga disappear into the distance, the wolf demon had backed down from the ensuing fight when he realised that Kagome had walked away from him. He had easily caught up with the girls and by the time Inuyasha and Ranma had reached them, the damned wolf was already bowing low over Kagome's hand and bidding her farewell.

Inuyasha snorted, folding his arms over his chest in satisfaction. "Damned wolf, always such a coward."

Akane thoughtfully watched the tornado that was the wolf demon disappearing. "You know Kagome, you and Ranma have more in common then I thought."

Kagome's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Ranma and I?"

Inuyasha's ears swivelled to catch the conversation, frowning slightly.

"Yeah." Akane glanced at her fiancé. "You both seem to have multiple suitors."

Ranma rolled his eyes, sticking his hands into his pockets. "You're one to talk! I'm not the one with a fan club!"

Akane coloured and was about to fire back a retort when Kagome interrupted.

"You know everyone in this group seems to have multiple suitors." She was looking pointedly at Inuyasha, who shook his head in confusion.

"Multiple?" Inuyasha tilted his head to one side, looking enquiringly at Kagome. "As in more then one?"

Kagome shook her head before brightly clapping her hands together. "It's time to stop for lunch isn't it Inuyasha?"

The hanyou sighed but nodded his assent when he felt the distinct rumblings of his stomach. Kagome led the group towards the shelter of a nearby tree. Akane had brightened considerably at the mention of a meal and quickly offered her assistance.

Ranma blanched and rushed to Kagome's side. "No! Whatever you do, don't let her anywhere near food! She'll kill us all!"

Akane glared at him, "Don't pay any attention to that baka Kagome. I'm more then capable of making us lunch!"

Kagome touched Akane's arm, smiling at her, "That's okay, I've got some instant ramen, that should do."

Inuyasha turned towards her after hearing his favourite word. Shippou had settled on his shoulder and also grinned at Kagome. Akane sighed and kneeled by Kagome's side as she started to heat the water for the ramen. Kagome smiled at her and handed her the bowls. "I'm really not as bad as Ranma says I am."

Within minutes the water had boiled and Akane was pouring it into the waiting cups. Inuyasha instantly snatched one up, ignoring Kagome's advice that he should wait.

When everyone had settled down with their food, Kagome took the opportunity to settle herself next to Ranma.

"I still meant it you know." Kagome swirled the noodles around her chopsticks.

Ranma looked up in surprise. "Meant what?"

"The lessons. I really need to learn at least basic self-defence. Especially seeing how I live." She waved a hand around her.

Inuyasha frowned when he heard her. Was she not happy about her situation? Exactly what was she asking from this strange man from her time that he himself could not give her?

Ranma looked around at the quiet meadow. "I don't know Kagome, this doesn't seem too bad. You should see what I go through every day!"

Akane sniffed delicately, "That trouble you get into is all your own fault Ranma Saotome."

Kagome sighed and was about to argue her case further when she felt a distinctly familiar tingle down her spine. Her head snapped up and swivelled to look at the line of trees not too far in the distance.

"Inuyasha…"

She needn't have warned him. The hanyou was already on his feet, his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Stay back Kagome."

Akane looked up, "What's going on?"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha barked out the command, drawing Tetsusaiga.

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that!" Ranma snapped as he got to his feet as well.

"I said shut up!" But he was too late. They heard a creature crying out as he it heard them.

Shippou ran for the safety of his adoptive-mother's legs. Kagome had gotten to her feet and she was reaching for her bow and arrows, her eyes fixed on the distance. "It's got two shards Inuyasha."

"Keh. Only two huh? Oh well, at least its got some and I don't have to waste my time." Inuyasha tightened his grip on his sword, his body tensed for the attack.

Akane drew closer to Ranma, not fully understanding what was going on, when a creature burst out from the cover of the trees. It was monstrously large as it reared over the group, its body was a twisted deformity that only vaguely resembled some sort of insect.

Inuyasha grinned and launched himself at the creature, his sword flashing in the light. He succeeded in slicing off one leg which fell with a heavy thud to the ground, sending dust flying into the air. But as soon as Inuyasha had sliced off one limb, another was hurtling towards him.

Kagome cried out a warning, but the youkai moved incredibly fast for something so large. Inuyasha turned, bracing himself for the impact when a blur moved to intercept the limb. Akane gasped as Ranma launched himself at the youkai, but Ranma deftly kicked the limb away and dodged another one.

"Kagome! Where are those goddamned shards?" Inuyasha roared as he sliced at the youkai's abdomen.

Kagome squinted, focusing her energies on sensing the shards of the Shikon no Tama that was buried into the youkai's flesh. "One's in the forehead and the other is in the stomach Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha dropped lightly to the ground, assessing the spots that Kagome had indicated. With one leap he dove towards the shard which glowed on its forehead. Ranma spun on his heel. He had heard Kagome and watched as Inuyasha aimed for the creature's forehead. Without thinking, he launched himself at the youkai's stomach once more delivering several hard blows to the creature's body. Ranma kicked hard and out of the corner of his eye, saw something small and glowing fly out of the creature.

Inuyasha struck the shard, dislodging it from the forehead, it hurtled towards the ground only to be caught by Ranma who held aloft the other shard which he had retrieved. Inuyasha grinned and without hesitation wiped out the youkai with his Kaze no Kizu.

Inuyasha was breathing hard as the youkai disintegrated into so much dust and he looked towards Ranma who was still clutching the shards. They exchanged a glance, each mentally reassessing their opinion of the other.

Ranma headed towards Kagome and handed her the shards. Akane's face was stark white as she held onto Shippou who was trying his best to calm the girl.

The shards purified almost before they touched Kagome's palm. She smiled and slipped them into the little vial which she kept tucked inside her shirt. She looked up at Ranma who was now staring at the little bits which remained of the youkai. "Now do you see what I mean?"

Ranma looked down at her, then back at the carnage around them, "Yeah, I see what you mean."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wind blew her hair off her face as she closed her eyes and welcomed the rush of cool air on hot cheeks. Kagura normally enjoyed soaring through the skies however the task that Naraku had given her had her mind troubled.

Naraku seldom revealed the inner workings of his mind and that was usually how Kagura preferred it. She did not know or want to know the twisted turnings of her master's mind. She had grown to know him and the way he loved to keep his plans to himself. Naraku found infinite pleasure in manipulating people and entrapping them in his intricate webs of deceit. Kagura no longer rose to his baits or attempt to question his plans. He received far too much pleasure in keeping her in the dark while watching her try to figure out his sinister plots. She had gotten tired of them, they were all the same and her entire being was centred on thinking of ways to free herself from his grasp.

However this time, Naraku had quite generously outlined what he needed her to do and more importantly why. Kagura had trembled when she saw the dark fury in his cold eyes when he told her of the story of the priestess who had manage to secret away one shard of the Shikon no Tama deep into the folds of time.

If there was one thing Naraku despised most of all, it was the knowledge that something, or someone, had managed to slip out of his grasp.

Kagura pulled the small glass vial that Naraku had given her and studied the swirling contents. The dark, sluggish liquid bubbled sinisterly and though it was contained by glass, she felt its evil presence almost pulsing with a lethargic beat. Shivering with distaste, Kagura tucked the vial back into place.

As she neared her destination, she guided the feather down and gracefully stepped off. She caught the feather in her hand and firmly placed it back into her hair. Red eyes flicked around the forest cautiously, but with no sign of the inu hanyou or his friends, Kagura walked towards the unprotected well. For a moment she stood and peered into its dark, seemingly innocuous depths and shivered. She had not cared for the future, brief though her stay had been. This time she would be there for more then a few moments and Kagura was not looking forward to it.

Kagura contemplated whether or not her freedom from Naraku could be found in the depths of this well. She shook her head almost immediately. He would come for her. Even if he could not use this passageway through the ages, there was no telling whether or not Naraku himself was still alive in the future, hiding, waiting for her.

"The place stunk anyway." Kagura murmured to herself. She removed another vial from her kimono. This time the liquid was clear and she pulled out the stopper and drank the contents. She shivered as the icy liquid travelled down her throat. She shook her head and looked down at herself just in time to see her body disappearing. Kagura held up her hands and could see nothing.

Satisfied that one of Naraku's potions worked she prepared to step into the well, when the light began to shimmer deep within it. In a moment, the monk and the taijiya who travelled with the inu hanyou emerged followed by an older man. Kagura was grateful that she had drunk the potion. She held her breath as the monk brushed very close to her and watched as he stopped and frowned. When the taijiya asked what was the matter, the monk merely shook his head and urged them on towards the village.

Kagura took a deep breath and leaped into the well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Panting, Shampoo bolted up the stairs, her goal already in sight. She could not believe that the insane gymnast had chased her all the way into Tokyo. Casting a hate-filled glare at Kodachi who was still determinedly dogging her every step, Shampoo launched herself at the door.

Frantically knocking, she almost lost her balance when the door opened abruptly to reveal an older woman who looked a little shocked at their appearance.

"Please…please…must help Shampoo find airen!" Shampoo gasped out her request, a hand at her chest as she struggled to regain her breath.

The woman blinked, startled by the outburst. "I beg your pardon?"

Kodachi collapsed in a heap next to Shampoo and she glared at the Chinese Amazon who was too out of breath to answer the question. "Please madam, you must forgive our rudeness! We are looking for my fiancé, Ranma Saotome. Please tell us where he is!"

"Ranma Saotome?" The older woman shook her head, before gesturing the two girls into her home.

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head in bewilderment and she was about to close the door when a hand stopped her. Startled, she turned around to find a young man, clutching a wooden sword tightly in one hand, holding the door.

"Madam! I must seek your assistance! I believe you might be able to tell me where my darling Akane Tendou had gone?"

Mrs. Higurashi could only blink again, "Akane? That charming young woman was indeed here this morning."

Shampoo whirled around, "Aiyah! Too, too violent girl here? Ranma with her too?"

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head, transferring her attention from the young man with the wild eyes to Shampoo. "Uh…I believe she was looking for her friend."

Kodachi let out a heart-rending wail. "Oh my darling Ranma! Why have you forsaken me?"

A young boy's voice drifted towards them, "Ranma? I know Ranma!"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "That's my son Souta, would you all like to come in? He might be able to help you."

Shampoo took off first, running towards the direction of Souta's voice. Souta had just woken and was seated in his favourite spot in the house, the lounge. He looked up in surprise as the buxom Amazon launched herself at his feet.

"Aiyah! Little boy know Shampoo airen?"

"Uh…I don't…" Souta looked at her in confusion, her broken Japanese and abysmal accent did not help make communicating easy.

Kodachi swept in, "She means my darling Ranma. Come! Tell us where he is!"

Souta eyed the girl who was standing in his living room wearing only a leotard. "Ranma's in the Sengoku Jidai."

Kuno imperiously strode into the room, "What? The Sengoku Jidai? Don't tell falsehoods little man!"

Souta glared at them, not liking either of the Kunos very much. He was distracted by Shampoo pressing closer.

"How? How Shampoo get to airen?"

"Uh…through the well that's just outside in the little shed. Just jump in and it takes you to Sengoku Jidai. I don't know how easy it would be to find him though!" Souta may as well have been speaking to the wind, for no sooner had he given directions, the crazy threesome stampeded their way out of the house. "Uh Mom? Who the heck were those people?"

Mrs. Higurashi had gotten out the vacuum cleaner and was proceeding to clean up the black rose petals that had trailed after Kodachi like a small storm. "I have no idea dear. My, we're getting plenty of visitors lately hmm?"

Souta shook his head, "Yeah, no kidding!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Genma looked up towards the sky, amazed to see that the roof had indeed gone. Miroku was already climbing out of the well with Sango not far behind. Shaking himself out of his reverie he began to climb as well.

"You must be used to it, but it sure is an amazing experience!" Genma shifted the pack on his back as he followed them out.

"We're not used to it, not at all." Sango murmured, her eyes searching the clearing that they had emerged from.

Miroku shivered and he turned slightly. He felt an ominous presence, one that was familiar. He scanned their surroundings as well, unable to shake the feeling.

Sango noticed his disquiet and moved closer to him, "What is it houshi-sama?"

"Nothing." Miroku shook his head. "I just thought I sensed something."

Genma was still marvelling at the wonders of time-travel and Miroku urged him to be quieter as he began to lead the way to the village.

Kirara bound out of the line of trees, mewing happily when she spotted Sango who opened her arms in welcome. Kaede stepped out of her hut but drew up short when she saw a stranger with Miroku and Sango.

"Who might this be?"

Before either Sango or Miroku could speak, Genma stepped forward to introduce himself. "Please madam, I know this might be somewhat of a shock, but I had to come. My son needs me, and he himself does not know what danger he is in!"

Kaede shook her head, but gestured them into the hut. When Miroku passed, she touched his arm, detaining him. In a low tone she explained her theory that the guardian of the well had been released and in doing so, opened up the portal of time for anyone to use.

"That cannot be good. There must be something we can do. Perhaps Sango and I will guard over the well?"

Kaede shook her head, "I am afraid that the two of you cannot guard that well from all which will be inevitably attracted to it. No, what we need is a barrier, strong enough to repel the more formidable youkai."

Miroku leaned on his staff for a moment to think. Slowly he nodded, "Yes a barrier, but it must be one that cloaks the portal as well, we do not want to attract any more attention to it."

"Yes. I will need your help houshi-sama and I shall go and prepare. It may take me three days. Think you can delay your travels until then?"

Miroku bowed low to her, "Of course Kaede-sama."

Satisfied, Kaede nodded and lead the way back into the hut where Sango was sitting eyeing Mr. Saotome with distrust.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Green Eyed Monsters

The Pursuit of Power

Chapter Ten – Green eyed monsters

The swirl of colours blinded her eyes, but before Kagura could raise an arm to shield against the bright glare, the light faded and her senses were once more hit with the pungent aroma of humans.

With a sigh of distaste, she leapt of the well, landing lightly on her feet. Slipping her hand once more into her kimono, she grasped the charm which dangled from a fine silver chain. Another of Naraku's gifts, the rectangular pendent had a shard of the Shikon no Tama imbedded into it and was supposed to aid her in her task. Kagura felt the warm pulse from the shard, weak but insistent. Naraku was right, the last shard and its protector was in this world.

Lifting her dark head, she heard the hammering of heavy human feet and she leapt out of the way as three humans barged into the well house. They bickered and yelled and all but tumbled into the well. With a flash of iridescent colour the humans vanished as if they never were. Kagura glanced into its depths once more before slipping out of the door which they had left ajar.

She had work to do and the sooner she accomplished it, the sooner she could leave this human-infested future.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha didn't like it. He didn't like any of it. The minute he had laid eyes on the baka human he knew there was going to be trouble. Back straight, arms crossed over his chest, he continued to walk as if nothing in the world was bothering him. Why would he be bothered if his silly jewel detector had her head all but pressed into that baka's? Why would he be bothered by the way they spoke to each other – in low, intimate tones?

No. He shouldn't care at all!

Shippou was tyring his hardest to suppress the giggle that had been threatening to escape his lips for the past hour.

Kagome had all but hauled Ranma to her side as she pressed him to take her under his wing. Ranma had merely sighed and told her that it was going to be hard work. Since they were travelling, Ranma had explained that they would have to train when they had settled in for the night.

Inuyasha had snorted when he heard that plan and only Shippou heard his rebellious mutterings of not stopping for weak humans.

Akane hung back from the group, hands folded demurely and eyes hooded as she too watched Ranma and Kagome talking in low whispers.

Shippou's heart went out to the girl, she reminded him so much of Kagome and it was clear to the young fox demon that she was as entranced with Ranma as his adoptive mother was with the brash hanyou. It puzzled him to no end how two such ill tempered males could attract such kind-hearted women.

He stopped and waited till Ranma and Kagome had passed him and nimbly leapt onto Akane's shoulder.

At her startled expression, Shippou bit his lip anxiously, "I'm not too heavy for you, am I? Inuyasha is always telling me to get off Kagome cuz I'm getting so fat and heavy."

Akane laughed, and patted his arm reassuringly, "Oh no Shippou! You're not heavy at all."

Kagome's silvery laughter rang out as Ranma grinned sheepishly at her. Ahead of them, Inuyasha's back visibly stiffened and Shippou felt Akane's body tense underneath his feet. He grinned to himself.

"So Akane, is Ranma a good teacher? I don't want him hurting Kagome!"

"Ranma? A teacher? I don't know. He's a really good martial artist. The best I know. He can see a new technique and pick it up just by watching. But I don't think he's ever _taught _anyone." Seeing Shippou's worried frown, Akane hurried on. "But he would never hurt Kagome. He's quite…gallant like that."

Shippou could see the admiration shining in Akane's eyes and he smiled. Yes, it was all clear to him. Why was it so muddy to them?

Watching the dark heads pressed close together, the anger radiating in waves from the inu-hanyou and the tense set of the shoulders he was riding on, a plan began to hatch in Shippou's mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ukyou paused at the bottom of the steps. She bit her lip, images of her fiancé with other women dancing in her mind. They had reached their destination with no further mishap. She found that if she kept a firm grasp on Ryoga's arm, she could guide him successfully.

A dark blush had crept up Ryoga's neck and suffused his face with a red glow when the okonomiyaki chef took hold of his hand. The blush had remained on his face for a good while, even though he realised that Ukyou harboured no romantic feelings towards him, but only wanted to guide him safely to his beloved Akane. However, the feel of soft, feminine hands on his person was enough to make him blush to the roots of his hair.

Ryoga followed Ukyou's line of sight and gasped when he read the sign. "The shrine! The right shrine! Love must be guiding my steps!"

Ukyou snorted. "Sorry to burst your bubble sugar, but my name ain't 'Love'." She sighed and looked up the steps. "Ready to go up there Ryoga?"

She didn't get any answer however as the guy she thought she was talking to was already barrelling up the steps.

"Ryoga! Wait for me! You'll get lost again!"

Ukyou stumbled to a halt at the top of the stairs when she suddenly felt a cold shiver run down her spine. Rubbing her arms to ward off the unexpected chill, she looked around at the deserted courtyard.

The doors to the house snapped open and an attractive older woman stepped out, broom in hand. She smiled when she saw them, offering a bow in greeting. Before she could straighten, Ryoga had raced to her side and was already imploring her to tell him if she knew where Akane Tendou was.

Bemused, the lady pointed to a shed. With a bow of gratitude, Ryoga raced in the opposite direction that the lady had indicated.

With a shake of her head, Ukyou caught up to him and turned him towards the right direction once more. She offered a bow to the lady as well before pushing Ryoga towards the open doors of the shed.

Neither Ukyou nor Ryoga saw the white duck glide gracefully after them, but the lady did and she shook her head once more before continuing to sweep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome shivered lightly as the sun began its descent. The nights were becoming colder and she made a mental note to bring a sweater next time. Quickening her step, she jogged towards Inuyasha who had been strangely quiet for the rest of the afternoon.

"Inuyasha? Do you think its time to make camp for the night?"

"Wench its not even nightfall yet! What's your hurry?" Inuyasha kept his back to her, refusing to turn and look at her.

"No hurry, I just thought we should look out for a good spot while there's still enough light out." Kagome frowned. Inuyasha had been distant and moody ever since the fight with the youkai and she didn't know what caused him to be so upset.

"Keh! Why bother lying about it? You just want to spend more time with that baka over there!"

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise at the hanyou's words, spoken so harshly yet with a note of sadness. Could it be? Was Inuyasha…could he be… "What are you talking about Inuyasha?"

He spun around to face her. Golden eyes bored down on her and she took a step backwards. "I have ears you know!"

Kagome shook her head in confusion as she stepped towards him, "I know you have ears Inuyasha, why are you being so prickly?"

She reached up to try and rub his ears but Inuyasha jerked away from her touch. "Oi! They're not toys you know!"

"I know that! You still haven't answered the question! What are you so mad about?" Kagome glared up at him, refusing to be intimated by the fire in his gaze.

Inuyasha glared right back at her. "Keh!"

He turned and continued to walk, leaving Kagome to stare after him.

Was he…jealous?

"Inuyasha could be so inconsiderate." The little voice at her shoulder made Kagome turn and look at the kitsune who had landed lightly on her.

"I mean you were reasonable enough. Wonder what got into him?" Shippou glared at Inuyasha's back.

"Is there a problem?" Akane asked quietly, coming up to Kagome.

"No. There's no problem." Kagome's chin went up.

What right did he have to be jealous? Inuyasha had a possessive streak a mile wide and Kagome was getting fed up with it. At first the hanyou's temper flaring up to protect her from Kouga and any other male had been sweet. Slowly it became irritating and Kagome began to suspect that it had very little to do with her as a person, but more to do with Inuyasha and his stubbornness.

"We're stopping for the night anyway." Kagome's chin lifted in an unmistakable sign of pique. "There's a good spot over there. Whatcha say Ranma?"

Looking startled to be included in the discussion, Ranma glance in the direction that Kagome was indicating. "Uh, yeah, sure. Looks a good a spot as any."

Kagome beamed at him, but before she could so much as turn in that direction, she heard light feet land behind her.

"Keh! Shows what you stupid humans know! You couldn't have picked a worse campsite if you tried!"

Kagome spun around, "Oh? What's wrong with it then?"

Inuyasha eyed the clearing critically. "There's no way you can defend it. It's too open. You'd be a sitting duck. Water is miles away, unless you plan on using all the water in your containers and there's no shelter from the wind."

Kagome crossed her arms, "Well if you know so much, why don't you pick a spot then!"

"Fine I will!" Inuyasha spun around and stomped away.

Shippou chuckled. "That was good Kagome."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Despite her frosty tone, Kagome exchanged a look with the kitsune and winked at him.

The group followed Inuyasha who had stopped in a clearing surrounded by trees. He refused to look at them but promptly sat down, his back against a tree trunk.

With a grateful groan, Kagome dropped her bag to the ground and began to set up their camp.

"You certainly seem to know what you're doing." Akane remarked as she watched Kagome and Shippou.

Kagome shrugged, "When you're doing this day in and day out, you kinda get into a routine."

"I'm gonna get fire wood Kagome!" With a grin, the kitsune bounded off into the forest. Kagome could only envy his energy.

Ranma dropped his bag next to Kagome, "Come on, we can start whenever you're ready."

Kagome snuck a look at Inuyasha who seemed to be glowering at the tree line. "Umm, Inuyasha? Are you going to get some fish or would you rather I…"

Inuyasha's snort interrupted her, in a flurry of red robes, he was gone.

Kagome felt the breath that she didn't realise she was holding, rush out of her body. She didn't know if she could stand for Inuyasha to watch her make a fool of herself. He seemed to be upset at the thought that she had asked Ranma to train her. She couldn't' understand why. Inuyasha had always made a point to call her 'weak'. She knew that he stuck around her because he thought that she needed protection. Kagome thought he would be glad to have one less reason to stick with her.

Then again…

He had been jealous.

With a cheery smile, Kagome turned to Ranma who was already stretching out his muscles. She got to her feet and grabbed her backpack.

"I'm just gonna change, I don't think sparring in my school uniform would be a good

idea ne?"

Ducking into the cover of foliage, Kagome was grateful that she had packed some sweats. Though she usually stuck to her uniform as much as humanly possible, she always brought these along in case anything happened to her clothes, which was often. The number of times she had brought home her uniform torn and covered in youkai blood was too numerous to even attempt to count.

She just couldn't figure Inuyasha out at all…

Frustrated that her thoughts had turned to the stubborn hanyou again, Kagome viciously yanked her brush through her hair, wincing at the sharp pain her own actions caused. She tied her hair up into a pony tail and slipped out of her skirt.

She was standing in her panties, searching for her workout clothes when she heard a rustle behind her. Spinning around, Kagome felt her face begin to grow hot as a pair of golden eyes peered at her.

Inuyasha was holding some fish in one hand as he stared at her.

Kagome screamed.

Startled, the hanyou stumbled backwards, "Kagome! I didn't…I mean…I…."

"Why are you still looking you…you…pervert!" Kagome struggled into her pants as she glared at him.

"Gah!" Realising his error, Inuyasha spun around, cheeks already aflame. "Keh! As if there was anything interesting to look at!"

The sudden silence made the hair on his nape stand on end. Cautiously, he turned to peek at her.

"Inuyahsa…SIT!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dazed and just a little bit more confused then usual Kodachi Kuno looked up. Instead of the oppressing darkness of the well-house, she found herself staring up at a darkening sky.

"Brother dear? Do you see what I see?"

"If you are seeing the sky above…then yes…yes I am, for once."

"Agh! You two talk too, too much!" Shampoo began to climb out of the well.

Not to be outdone, Kodachi began to climb as well.

Shampoo tumbled out of the well, taking her surroundings in with a wary eye. "Oh…where Shampoo airen?"

Kodachi glared at her. "Something is amiss here! I don't see my Ranma darling anywhere!"

Shampoo snorted, "More then that wrong crazy girl!"

"Ah! There, over yonder! Smoke, perhaps from a chimney? Come, we shall go forth and seek out the locals." Kuno confidently strode into the forest and towards the smoke in the distance, apparently not caring one whit about where they were.

"Wait for me brother dear!" Kodachi bound off after her brother, leaving Shampoo to shake her head.

Cautiously she got to her feet. Something about this place made her very nervous. There was also no explanation for why they were suddenly standing in a forest instead of the shrine grounds. Unwilling to be left on her own, Shampoo followed the Kuno siblings, hoping that Ranma would turn up and take her away from the madness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma stretched his legs, eyeing the direction that Kagome had gone to. He still wasn't sure of her plan, though in essence he could only approve. The school girl led a dangerous life if she went to the Sengoku Jidai as often as she claimed and while archery was well and good, the skill was of no use if the danger was close at hand.

He moved on to kicks and punches, loosening his muscles. Another reason he had hesitated was because he just didn't know if he could teach. What the heck did he know about teaching?

A scream snapped him out of his reverie and Ranma turned in the direction of the voice when the scream was followed by a loud crash and Kagome came striding out of the forest.

"Uh…Kagome is…?"

"Let's get started." The school girl had a look of determination on her pretty face.

Ranma eyed her warily, but chose not to press the issue. "Okay, we should probably start with some stretching."

Indicating a spot next to him, Ranma started stretching out his arms and legs. Kagome mimicked his stance and began to follow his movements.

Ranma wondered if Akane was going to join them, he could almost feel the weight of her gaze pressing into the back of his skull. What was that baka girl waiting for? An invitation?

After the stretching, Ranma started to run her through basic movements to assess her skill. Kagome was in excellent physical shape, her legs had well defined muscles and her arms were sleek and toned. All that walking and biking around feudal Japan certainly did wonders. Watching her bend, Ranma noted that her flexibility needed work …

"Oi! Pervert! Keep your eyes where they belong!"

Startled, the pair spun around to find an irate hanyou standing with his hands tucked firmly in the sleeves of his haori and a dark scowl marring his handsome features.

"What the heck are you talking about baka?" Ranma snapped, he and Kagome had settled into an easy rhythm and he was irritated at the distraction.

"As if you don't know! What are you doing anyway?" Inuyasha strode forward and grasped Kagome's arm, hauling her to his side.

"Inuyasha! Would you stop it? I asked Ranma to train me and that is precisely what he is doing!" Kagome angrily shook off his grasp.

For a moment a look of hurt flashed into Inuyasha's golden eyes, but it disappeared before Ranma could blink and it was replaced with burning anger.

"Train you? Train you for what exactly?"

Kagome faced him squarely, her jaw already set in a firm line. "I asked Ranma to help me train to be stronger."

"Keh! Why the hell do you need to be stronger?" Inuyasha glared at her.

Ranma studied both of them as they faced off, his gaze sliding over to Akane who sat quietly watching the two argue.

Kagome's voice lowered and Ranma had to hold himself very still to catch her words. "I need to be stronger because I hate being so weak. I hate cowering in a corner praying that you would come to my rescue, wondering if you'd come. I hate having to rely on everyone else to save me!"

The hurt look was back in Inuyasha's eyes and this time it didn't leave. "Why do you wonder?"

Inuyasha's voice had gotten very soft as well and Ranma could see Akane out of the corner of his eyes, inching closer while trying not to draw attention to herself. Suddenly the argument had nothing to do with him anymore and he stepped away from them.

Kagome seemed to be ignoring the hanyou's question as she went on. "Everyone keeps going on about me and my spiritual powers but I don't even have those! I'm not good enough. I was never and would never be as good as Kikyou. You hate me because I'm so weak."

Inuyasha took a step towards her, hand reaching out to touch her, but Kagome stumbled backwards. "No! Don't lie to me Inuyasha. I know that you hate the way I slow you down, that you wouldn't put up with me at all if I couldn't sense the shards!"

"Kagome…that's not true. None of that is true…"

"I said no Inuyasha!" Tears were beginning to flow down her cheek and Inuyasha flinched as the sparkling drops fell from her cheek. "Don't lie…don't lie to me anymore…"

With a growl, the hanyou covered the distance and took her into his arms and with a powerful push of his legs, he bore her into the woods.

Akane's voice broke the awkward silence. "Well…that was…"

"Interesting?" Ranma asked, walking over to his fiancé and talking the seat next to her.

"That's a word for it." A smile lurked in the corner of Akane's lips.

Ranma sighed. "Akane?"

"Yes Ranma?"

"We're not that bad are we?"

Akane studied his profile as he looked off into the distance, "No Ranma, we're not that bad."

A rustling in the trees made the two teens tense up, but they relaxed as soon as they saw a mop of auburn hair. "I've got wood!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Whew! That's two chapters done! I hope that will tide you guys over till I get the next one out, I promise there won't be as long a wait for it. Really! –offers chocolate-

Now…please please please review! I really need the motivation to keep going with this one. If you guys have an suggestions, comments, please send them my way…please? I have a horrible feeling that the last scene seemed a bit forced. Well let me know what you guys thought anyway. –offers more chocolate-


	11. Misunderstandings

AN: I have changed the summary of this story, mainly cuz I finally know where I'm going with it and the original summary didn't really give a good idea of what this fic is about. It's still not the greatest summary. I've also changed the rating for the same reasons. It's rated for language and violent situations that are forth coming. Hmm…I think that's it! On to the story….

The Pursuit of Power

Chapter Eleven – Misunderstandings

Sango cradled Hiraikotsu in her lap, running her rag down its side. She had been listening to Kaede and Miroku as they discussed ways of temporarily sealing the well. A lot of the conversation was going over her head as they began to discuss the metaphysical properties of the well and the barrier they needed to erect around it.

Her eyes wandered over to the man who was lying in a corner, already fast asleep. She didn't trust him, not one bit. It was also very interesting that the minute they had arrived in the Sengoku Jidai he had stopped wailing about finding Ranma and his mysterious illness.

Sango could not think well of a man who would deliberately ignore his son's welfare for any reason. The terror Sango saw in Ranma's eyes was genuine and debilitating.

When Miroku got up, Sango made excuses about finding Kirara and followed him. She didn't see the smile on Kaede's face.

"Houshi-sama, I don't know about all this."

Miroku turned to her, "What don't you know my dear Sango?"

Sango bit her lip as she looked over her shoulder to make sure that Genma had not followed them out. "All of it really. I'm uneasy having that man around and I'm concerned that we're not going to be able to catch up to Kagome and Inuyasha."

When they reached the shade of a large tree, Miroku leaned on his staff, looking pensive. "Do not forget that Inuyasha is travelling not only with Kagome but two other humans and Shippou as well. That fact alone would slow their pace down immensely. As for Genma Saotome…"

He sighed heavily as he too looked at the hut that housed their sleeping companion. "There is not much we can do Sango. If we had left him in Kagome's time, he would have figured it out sooner or later. I am sure that Kagome's mother could not deny any person in seeming distress. Then he would be wandering around with no protection but his own wits. As we have seen, those are not enough."

Sango sighed, "As much as Ranma seemed to dislike his father, I am sure that he would not want him as youkai fodder." She shot a dark look towards the hut. "Though, we might be doing Ranma a favour."

Since she was still glowering in the direction of Kaede's hut, Sango did not see his smile. "The delay is inevitable and the company regrettable. Still, we shall make the best of it."

In her preoccupation, Sango had not realised how close she was standing to Miroku until she felt a familiar hand caressing her bottom. With wide eyes, she turned to find him with a look of contentment on his face.

With a low growl in the back of her throat, she slapped him hard across the face. Glaring at his stupid grin, Sango turned her back on the perverted monk and stalked away.

It was not the first time that she had been taken in by his quiet intelligence and dignified manner. Of course those moments never seemed to last and he always lapsed back into his lecherous ways. Why?

That was a loaded question if there was one. She didn't know if Miroku used his lechery as a cover, to lighten the atmosphere or if he truly was as perverted as he seemed.

Then there was the other question of why she let herself be deceived by him and why she was so hurt by his deception.

Sango sighed when she heard the familiar giggle of some foolish village girl behind her and a quiet masculine chuckle. No. Miroku was predictable and would never change. She was the foolish one for wanting him to change, for thinking he was other then what he was.

Sango was startled out of her thoughts when a purple-haired girl stumbled out of the forest panting heavily. She was quickly followed by another girl who was dressed very indecently. Sango blinked as the two girls were yelling at each other in loud, shrill voices. She took a step towards them, intending to caution them about the level of noise they were making when a young man stumbled after them.

He was at least dressed sensibly. He took the scantily clad girl by the shoulders, shaking her hard and yelling at her as well.

"Please, not so loud! There are many youkai in this area." Sango moved closer to the squabbling threesome.

The scandalously dressed girl wrenched free from the boy's grasp and turned to face her. "Me thinks mine ear has deceived me! Youkai did you say?"

Taking in their strange attire again, Sango concluded there was only one place these people had come from. "Yes, youkai, I'm afraid to say that you three have found yourselves in the Sengoku Jidai."

The young man drew himself up tall. "There is that claim again! The youngster mentioned that, did he not sister?"

The girl pursued her lips, "Yes, yes he did."

"You two so stupid! Why you think building disappear?" The purple-haired girl spoke up suddenly. She pushed past them and grabbed Sango's hands. "Please, you tell Shampoo where to find Ranma?"

"My, it seems a lot of people are searching for our new friend." The deep voice at her shoulder made Sango jump; she turned to find Miroku standing behind her.

"Aiyah!" The purple-haired girl released Sango's hand and all but launched herself at Miroku. "You know Shampoo airen? You take Shampoo to her airen?"

Suddenly finding his arms full of excited girl, Miroku flushed, his gaze locking with Sango's for a moment before she turned her back on him. "Ah…well if you mean Ranma we are travelling to meet up with him and some of our companions in three days time. You are more then welcome to accompany us." He eyed the squealing girl warily. "I am Miroku, a travelling and pious monk."

Sango snorted as Miroku attempted to detach himself from the girl.

"Shampoo." The purple-haired beauty touched her chest, "That crazy gymnast girl and sword boy." She waved her hand dismissively towards her companions.

The so-called crazy girl stepped forward, glaring icily at Shampoo who was still attempting to show her gratitude to a reluctant Miroku. "The name is Kodachi Kuno and _I_ am Ranma's rightful fiancée!"

Sango accepted the hand that was imperiously offered to her, "I'm Sango." She eyed Kodachi's attire, "I think we should find you some…"

Before Sango could continue, the young man shoved his sister aside, taking Sango's hand himself. "Please my dear lady, you must tell me of my beloved Akane Tendou! Was she with that cretin? Did he abduct my love?"

Sango blinked as she stared into dark eyes that peered at her hopefully and with a touch of desperation. "Akane? Why yes she was with Ranma, but he didn't abduct her."

"Oh cruel fates! Why was I not there to save you my darling?" The young man's grip on Sango's hand tightened causing her to yelp in surprise.

Miroku's jaw hardened and he deliberately pushed Shampoo to one side and strode over to pry Sango from the boy's death grip.

"Oh honestly brother dear; who cares about that hussy?" Kodachi tossed her long ponytail over her shoulder, settling one delicate hand on a shapely hip.

"I, Tatewaki Kuno, vow to save you my darling Akane from the villainous Saotome!" Kuno howled.

Sango felt soft fingers brushing over her bruised flesh. She looked down to find Miroku's thumb moving gently on her hand. She felt her face grow hot and her gaze shot up to his face only to find Miroku staring at the Kuno siblings with an intent look. She followed his gaze and found herself looking at Kodachi Kuno and the material that hugged every curve of her supple body.

With an angry jerk, Sango freed her hand from Miroku's grasp. He finally tore his gaze away from Kodachi and looked down at her surprised.

Sango ignored him and walked over to Kodachi, firmly taking her by the elbow. "We really need to find you some clothes. You just can't walk around like that."

As she led the girl towards Kaede's hut, Sango could feel Miroku's gaze on her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagura paused, momentarily cowed by the roaring of strange contraptions as they sped down incredibly smooth roads. She shook her head and grasped the charm to gain her bearings. The pulse was weak but insistent and she felt a pull towards the south. Trusting the charm, Kagura turned in that direction. Drawing her feather from her hair, she threw it forward. As soon as it was large enough, she jumped onto it letting it bear her away from the noise and pollution.

Being up in the air wasn't much better. Instead of the cool rush of fresh air, Kagura found herself choking on fumes that were almost as bad as Naraku's miasma.

As she sped through the polluted air, Kagura contemplated Naraku's instructions. Unconsciously, her hand brushed across the vial that held the foul potion that she had been instructed to force down the girl's throat. The tingle of dark magic made her pull her hand away. She wasn't looking forward to the last part of her mission.

Grasping the charm again, she guided her feather in the direction of the charm's pull.

The sooner this was over, the better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha fought to calm the anger that was boiling underneath the surface. He was angry at Kagome for being so stupid, for thinking such stupid lies. He was angry at that baka Ranma for agreeing to 'train' her. But most of all he was angry at himself.

What did he do wrong?

Why didn't she understand?

The pungent aroma of salty tears hit him like a solid punch to the gut. He hated it when she cried.

More prevalent then the anger was the hurt. It hurt like someone had thrust his own sword deep into him. Each tear that fell from her porcelain cheek felt as if the sword was being twisted, slowly and agonizingly deeper into his body.

Kagome had burrowed her head deep into the folds his haori, her small hands clutched desperately at his undershirt.

Lifting his hand to sniff the air, Inuyasha smelt that they were far enough away that the baka humans weren't going to follow them. Settling himself on the strong bough of the tree, he hauled Kagome tighter into his embrace.

He didn't know where to begin. He was never good with words and he thought that Kagome understood without him having to explain. He thought that she knew…

"Kagome…" Her name fell from his lips. It sounded like a prayer.

The prayer was answered when she lifted her head and she looked up at him. The tears sparkling like diamonds on her dark lashes twisted the sword in deeper.

"I…don't think you're weak."

The admission was softly uttered. Looking deep into the concerned golden gaze, Kagome swallowed slowly. She looked away from him. "I asked you not to lie to me Inuyasha."

One clawed finger reached out to caress the soft, smooth skin of her cheek. Gently, Inuyasha turned her face towards him. "I'm not lying Kagome."

"You're lying to me right now! How many times have you said that all I do is slow you down? That all you do is protect me? I know you just want to get rid of me…" She was cut off when Inuyasha growled. The sound was harsh and feral.

Her instincts were screaming at her to get away. The sound, coupled with Inuyasha's intent gaze made her acutely aware of the clawed hand on the small of her back and the clawed finger at her cheek. She resisted it, knowing that Inuyasha would never hurt her.

Inuyasha growled again, the scent of her fear assaulting his nostrils. He could hear her heart racing; see the pulse beating frantically at her throat. She was afraid. Afraid of him. His hand bunched at the material at her back unconsciously.

"I don't want to get rid of you bitch! What makes you think that?"

"You're always running off to Kikyou every single time! Why don't you just ask her to hunt out the shards for you? She'd do a much better job then I do!" She hated herself for crying. Hated that her legs felt like jelly all because he was looking at her, his eyes full of concern and something that made her stomach do flips.

"Damn it! Why do you keep bring her up? What the hell does Kikyou have to do with anything?" Inuyasha tightened his grip on her, pulling her even closer. "Don't you get it Kagome? I will always come for you. I don't do it because I _have_ to. I do it because I _want_ to."

"Inuyasha…" His name came out of her lips on a breathy whisper. He growled low in his throat, his eyes focused on the softness of her lips. He hated it when she said his name like that. It made him want to grab her and…

Kagome licked her lips slowly, her stomach wasn't just doing flips anymore, it had hired a rollercoaster and was going on the ride of its life. Inuyasha's gaze dropped down to her lips and she was assaulted with the memory of his lips on her own. Fangs pressed hard against her mouth as she fought to save his humanity.

She was suddenly very aware of how close they were the heat of his body seeping into her own, and the muscled perfection of his chest just underneath her fingers.

"Kagome…" She heard him say her name and eyes slid close as his hot breath rushed past her cheek.

"Kagome!"

The loud, high pitched shriek made the girl start and it was only Inuyasha's firm grasp on her that stopped her from toppling out of the tree branch and breaking her neck.

She heard Inuyasha's low groan as his head settled momentarily into the crook of her neck and she blushed furiously when she heard Shippou call out her name again. She pushed against his chest, forcing distance between them and glared at him.

"I am going to train with Ranma whether or not you like it Inuyasha."

He met her gaze, mourning the moment that had passed. Shippou's voice had the same effect as a bucket of ice cold water that had been thrown over his head. "Why? You know I'll always protect you Kagome."

She looked away from him, "I know that Inuyasha, but this is for me. I hate myself for being so weak." She pressed a finger to his lips, stopping the protest. "I need to do it for me. Do you understand?"

Slowly he nodded, the bright gold of his eyes dimming. "I understand alright. All this talk of me not wanting to protect you… it's really you that doesn't want to be stuck with me isn't it?"

Kagome's mouth dropped open in shock. This argument was making her head spin. Suddenly, she was the one on the defensive. "Inuyasha, that's not it at all!"

The hanyou snorted before gathering her up into his arms and jumping out of the tree. Setting her on her feet, Inuyasha turned away from her, his hands sliding into the sleeves of his haori. "I already told you I would protect you Kagome. If that isn't enough for you, then go ahead and train with that baka."

Before Kagome could open her mouth to respond, Shippou came barrelling through the trees.

"Kagome! I was so worried!" The kitsune launched himself into her embrace, but Kagome could only pat his head distractedly.

"Inuyasha you're the one who's being a baka! This isn't about you! It's about me. I don't want to be weak."

"Keh." Inuyasha didn't even turn to look at her. The anger was completely gone all that was left was the pain.

He began to walk away from her, leaving her to deal with the youngster's insistent questions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miroku watched Sango walk away with Kodachi. He concluded that he just did not understand women. One minute she was letting him hold her hand and the next minute she was shooting him glares that made him fear for his person. If Kami was ever going to hand out a prize for sending mixed signals it would surely go to his lovely Sango.

Absent-mindedly, he gestured for the other teens from the future to follow him. Shampoo had grabbed hold of his arm once more and was babbling to him again. He eyed her warily. Kagome must be a model of decorum if all the girls in the future acted like this one.

Or dressed like the other one. Miroku looked at the girl that was striding confidently next to his Sango. The brazenness of her outfit was at first appealing, but the shrill laughter had quickly set his teeth on edge. While the taut figure that was so openly displayed was certainly lovely, Miroku preferred soft curves hidden beneath decent attire. The contrast between demure and ladylike with tight fitting armour was enough to make him dizzy with desire.

Yes, there was only one woman for him. If one he could get said woman to realise it.

Miroku lifted the mat so Shampoo and Kuno could walk through and they were met with the loud screeching that Kodachi was making.

Throwing herself onto the ground, Kodachi reached for Genma who had been startled awake by all of the commotion.

"Father-in-law! Oh, I have been so distraught by my darling's disappearance! But to see you here, in this strange place is such a comfort to me!"

Genma sat up straight, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Kodachi?"

"Yes Father dear! Seeing you now, I know that my darling Ranma cannot be far away."

Shampoo rolled her eyes, "Crazy girl too, too much."

Sango hastily made the introductions to Kaede who was looking stunned at the invasion of teenagers from the future. She sat next to Kaede and spoke to her in a low enough tone that Miroku could not hear them. Sango bowed low before getting up and slipping out of the hut.

Miroku made a move to follow her, but she shook her head, pointedly looking at the teenagers who had gathered around Genma. He sighed and watched her walk off.

He did not have long to wait as Sango soon returned, her arms full of clothing that she must've borrowed from the villagers.

She held out the bundle to Kodachi, who turned to her with wide eyes. "Here, put these on."

"And why should I be the only one to change? Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?" Kodachi asked, one eyebrow arched arrogantly.

"Well, let's just say that you will draw unnecessary attention." Sango offered the clothing again.

Kuno chuckled, "I think it is the amount of skin you are showing sister dear."

Kodachi glared at her brother. "If that is the problem then…" she whipped a cloak out and draped it over her shoulders. "This will do."

Sango bit her lip, but shrugged, avoiding meeting Miroku's eyes.

Kaede had ladled out bowls of her steaming hot stew and was offering them to her guests. Miroku accepted one, settling himself next to Sango who pointedly put distance between their bodies.

"I shall be leaving tomorrow Miroku to gather what we need for the barrier. Will you two be alright?" Kaede was eyeing Shampoo and Kodachi who were sniping at each other again.

"I believe so Kaede-baba. We will try not to draw attention to ourselves." Miroku winced, wanting to cover his ears as the arguments escalated but felt it would be undignified for him to do so.

Kaede coughed, obviously trying to hide her amusement. "Ah yes, good luck to you houshi-sama."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ukyou shook her head, she wasn't sure but she could've sworn that she had just passed through bright, shimmering light. Maybe she hit her head on the way down? She still had no idea why Ryoga had chosen to jump head first into a dried up old well.

"What the hell Ryoga? What's the deal with jumping in here?"

It was dark and she could Ryoga frantically moving around, instinctively she held out her hands just in time to stop him from barrelling straight into her. "That was what the lady said to do! She said that Akane came down here!"

Ukyou snorted, "Uh-huh and do you see Akane around anywhere?"

There was a pause and some shuffling. "I can't see much of anything Ukyou."

She sighed and looked up, "Well since this is a dead end, we should head back up there."

Feeling her way around, her hand soon touched cold stone. Finding a foothold, Ukyou began to climb. As soon as she reached the top, Ukyou swung her legs over, her feet landing in a soft tuft of grass.

Wait a minute…

Frowning, Ukyou bent to touch the blades of grass. She looked up to find clear skies and the crescent moon over head. "Ryoga…wasn't the well in a shed?"

"Huh?" Ryoga lightly leapt out of the well. He grinned at her sheepishly. "I wasn't really paying attention Ukyou. Sorry."

Ukyou shook her head, how this boy managed to find his way out of anything was beyond her. "Come on, there's light up ahead. Maybe we can find that shrine?"

Reaching for him, Ukyou took a firm hold of Ryoga's arm and tugged on it so that he would follow. With any luck, she'd find her wayward fiancé before the night was out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: There it is! Wasn't too long a wait I hope. Not one single feedback from the last two chapters…-sigh- I don't ask for much guys, just let me know how you think its going. I'm not the type of author to hold chapters to ransom for a few kind words, but a little encouragement does go a long way. Oh well…


	12. Bark and Bite

The Pursuit of Power

Chapter Twelve – Bark and Bite

Akane sighed and picked up the fish from where Inuyasha had dropped it moments before yelling at Ranma and Kagome. The little kitsune had panicked when he heard that Inuyasha had taken Kagome into the woods. Akane tried to soothe the distraught child, but he was having none of it. Nose in the air, Shippou dropped his bundle of firewood and took off into the forest.

Ranma cursed and dashed after the child, but he soon came back, shaking his head. "Damn, he's little and fast…"

"You lost him?" Akane was wringing her hands, panicked at the thought that the child might be endangered.

Ranma had taken her hands, effectively stilling them. He led her back to the fire. "I'm sure he'll be fine Akane. He may be little, but he's still a demon."

Unable to just sit still, Akane had stood up and picked up the fish. She was now holding the string up, contemplating what she could do with them.

"Oh no, no Akane put those down. They're dinner!" Ranma stood and snatched them out of her hands.

"Ranma! Give those back! I am more then capable of cooking the fish!"

"Uh-huh, and can I ask what did you plan to do with them?" Ranma held the string of fish just out of her reach.

Akane bit her lip, seeing the familiar cocky grin. "I'll put them over the fire of course!"

"Right away?"

"Yes!" Akane was getting angry; every single new person they met, Ranma just had to tell them that she was no good at cooking. How was she ever going to learn if he didn't let her practice? "Give those back!"

He snorted and turned away from her. Striding over to his pack, Ranma pulled out a small knife and he quickly set to work cleaning the fish. "Hey Akane, think you can fill that basin over there with some water?"

Akane sighed and walked over to pick up the basin he indicated, shooting him a dirty look she turned and headed to the stream.

Filling the basin, Akane wondered what kind of mess she had gotten herself into this time. No, that was wrong; she wasn't the one who tumbled headlong into the Sengoku Jidai. That was her fiancé. She sighed again. Ranma had been in her life for some time now. She should be used to extraordinary things happening to her, yet they still took her by surprise.

Akane really wouldn't want it any other way. Not that she would admit that to anyone.

Grunting, she heaved the basin back into her arms and headed back to the warmth of the campfire. Ranma muttered his thanks as he plopped the fish into the water to rinse them. He quickly strung the fish on wood and he soon had them grilling over the flames that were merrily crackling.

Akane noted with some surprise that in her absence Ranma had already placed the rice in a pot and laid out the cups.

Ranma looked up and saw her staring at him and a slow blush began to spread from his neck upwards. "I didn't hike all over China without learning a thing or two you know."

Akane held up her hands, "I didn't say anything!"

It still rankled that Ranma didn't just tease her about her cooking, but he was also a very good cook. Life just wasn't fair.

The two teenagers looked up when Inuyasha came striding into the campsite, his hands tucked firmly in his sleeves and his face blank and emotionless. He barely glanced at them before leaping into the trees just behind them.

Exchanging a look with Ranma, they turned expectantly to the line of trees that Inuyasha had emerged from, expecting to see Kagome and Shippou. When neither appeared, Akane strode over to the base of the tree that Inuyasha had chosen, concern for Kagome prompting her to call out to the obviously angered hanyou. "Umm, Inuyasha?"

Silence was her only answer, not a girl to be deterred that easily, Akane screwed up her courage again. "Is Kagome alright?"

This time she was favoured with a snort. Akane sighed and wondered whether she should send Ranma to look for the girl. She turned and nearly collided into a hard, muscled chest.

"Hey! Dog-boy!" Ranma stood with his hands on his hips, glaring up at the hanyou. "You better not have hurt her!"

In a flurry of red and silver, Inuyasha jumped out of the tree. Akane couldn't quite bite back her yelp of surprise but Ranma firmly grasped her around the waist and heaved her out of the way.

Peering over Ranma's shoulder, Akane was just in time to see Inuyasha land in front of them. An unearthly wind seemed to stir the long silver strands of his hair and made his haori billow outwards. His fangs were bared in a snarl but what frightened Akane more was the tinge of red in the hanyou's eyes.

Ranma wasn't intimidated and he boldly stared right back.

"What exactly are you trying to say human?" Inuyasha spat the question out.

"You heard me." Ranma replied calmly.

"I would _never_ hurt Kagome!" Inuyasha growled, his hands fisting at his side.

"Yeah? Well where the hell is she?" Ranma demanded.

Inuyasha titled his head to one side, pointedly looking Ranma up and down. "You know I don't think a puny human like you is strong enough to teach my Kagome anything."

Ranma snorted, "I really don't think that's your call is it?"

"Oh I think it is." With an ominous cracking of his knuckles, Inuyasha dove for Ranma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryoga stumbled on a root, but shook his head when he felt Ukyou squeeze his hand reassuringly. They had been stumbling through dense foliage for a few minutes now. His sense of direction was pretty bad, but he could've sworn he would've remembered going through thick forest.

They were following the light that was just ahead and they stumbled out of the forest only to see a rustic country village. Ryoga scratched his head in confusion and looked to Ukyou for guidance but she only shook her head in bewilderment.

"Look, there's a house over there. We should stop and ask directions." Ukyou pointed to a small hut that was separated from the others.

Ryoga nodded mutely as Ukyou let go of his hand and led the way.

Finding no door, Ukyou knocked cautiously on the side of the covered doorframe.

A handsome young man wearing purple robes and clutching a staff appeared at the doorway.

Ukyou bowed politely, "We apologise for bothering you, but we seem to have lost our way. We were looking for the Higurashi shrine."

The young man looked surprised then sighed, "Oh no, you have not lost your way." He moved away from the doorway to reveal the room behind him.

Ryoga gasped when he saw some very familiar faces. "Don't tell me we haven't left Nerima yet!"

"Ryoga, my boy!" Genma stood and gestured them in, "Looking for my son as well are you?"

Ukyou shook her head in confusion, "I don't understand…"

They stepped into the small hut that was now very crowded.

The young man who let them in sighed and looked towards a young woman that Ryoga did not recognize, "Do you suppose many more of young Saotome's friends will be joining us?"

The young woman pursed her lips, "Hmm indeed, we are becoming a rather large group don't you think Miroku?"

"Oh yes. It will certainly make travelling difficult." The young man turned to the newest arrivals, and introduced himself, "And the vision of loveliness over there is Sango."

Ryoga noticed Sango's dark blush and hurried to introduce himself and Ukyou.

Ukyou shook her head, glaring at Shampoo and Kodachi, who had finally settled in opposite corners of the small room. "I still don't understand what's going on."

The group was startled by a loud crash. Miroku and Sango jumped up and ran out of the opening, but quickly returned. Miroku grasped a dazed looking duck in one hand. "Well it seems the gods are willing to provide for us, look what practically dropped into my arms. It's a bit on the scrawny side…"

"Mousse!" Shampoo gasped and jumped up snatching the duck who hung limply from Miroku's hand. "You no eat Mousse!"

She snatched up the water that Kaede was boiling for tea and dumped the contents on the poor duck.

With a yelp, a young man with long black hair and foggy glasses, wiggled out of Shampoo's grasp. "Hot! Hot!"

"Ah." Miroku nodded in understanding. "Another Jusenkyo-cursed individual?"

"You know about the springs?" Ryoga asked, curiously.

"Well, we do know Ranma." Sango said simply, settling back into her spot by the wall.

Ukyou shook her head, "Did I mention that I'm _still_ confused?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The lingering scent of salt and sadness still clung to him. Inuyasha was convinced that the miko from the future must know the effect of her tears on him. They devastated him to his core.

He had thought that she was different. But she was like all of them. He was never good enough. He could never be good enough. Even Kagome, the one who taught him how to laugh in joy instead of malice, wanted to leave him.

It just wasn't right damn it! She had asked him…she had wanted to…

Inuyasha remembered the day that he had gone to the well. He had been prepared to do the honourable thing. He found her just sitting there, bathed in sunlight, her dark head bowed. Kagome had looked so content, as if she had found the answer to some complicated riddle. She had asked him that day if she could stay with him. She had asked. An insidious voice in his mind whispered that she had practically begged to be with him. Now all she wanted was to run off and leave him.

Why?

The question tore a ragged hole right through his gut.

Inuyasha didn't even know what direction he was heading until he all but fell into the clearing. He looked up, the familiar scent of grilling fish making him nauseous. Without taking heed of the two humans who sat looking stupidly at him, he leapt into the branches of the trees, hoping to avoid their undoubtedly idiotic line of questioning.

When the girl came, timidly calling his name, he ignored her. When she asked about Kagome, he ignored the question. But when that baka human boy accused him…

Inuyasha leapt out of the tree, facing the _human_ that Kagome had favoured over him. He could feel the anger simmering under the surface again. The boy spoke derisively. How dare he? How dare he even think to…?

With a snarl, Inuyasha leapt at him, aiming for his jugular.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Instinctively Ranma grabbed hold of Akane and bore her across the campsite. Setting her down on wobbly feet, he turned to face the snarling hanyou.

"Whoa, no need to get violent dog-breath." Ranma leapt to one side, narrowly avoiding Inuyasha's strike.

"Oh I think there's a very great need to get violent." Inuyasha flexed his claws. He eyed Ranma who had instinctively fallen into a defensive stance. "Or are you too afraid to fight me?"

Ranma bent his knees, his body tensing in preparation for the hanyou's next move. Warm fingers on his arm tore his attention from his opponent.

"Ranma don't…"

Angrily, he shook Akane's touch off. "I asked you before Dog-boy, where's Kagome?"

Akane reached for him again, "Ranma I don't think Inuyasha would hurt Kagome."

Uncertain if he had heard correctly, Ranma turned to look at Akane, who was staring at Inuyasha with a soft look in her eyes. "And I don't think you're seeing him right now Akane! Look at him!"

The moment Ranma took his eyes off him; Inuyasha grabbed the opportunity and leapt at him again. Only the sound of material whipping in the wind warned Ranma. Deftly, he turned just in time to avoid Inuyasha's claws.

A fierce growl rumbled from deep within the hanyou, "Precisely, what do you mean by that?"

Ranma's eyes narrowed as he straightened. "Hey, I don't know you and you don't know me. You looked pretty mad back there, for all I know…"

"Ranma!" Akane was at it again, tugging even harder on his sleeve, "I really don't think he would hurt Kagome, stop it!"

"Keh." Inuyasha snorted, "Quit hiding behind the girl and fight me!" With a powerful kick, Inuyasha launched himself into the air.

Cursing under his breath, Ranma shoved Akane away. Flipping his body backwards, Ranma lost sight of the hanyou for a split second. Even though Ranma moved quickly, he still felt the graze of sharp claws against his leg. Had he hesitated even a second longer, Inuyasha would have shredded through his thigh.

Ranma landed low on the ground. He looked up at the hanyou who stood over him, silver hair flying like a banner. "Damn it, I'm not hiding behind…"

Inuyasha grunted, one hand settling on the hilt of his sword, "Guess I couldn't expect much from a guy who spends half of his time as a girl."

"Wha…" Ranma glared at him as he stood, "Take that back!"

"Make me!" Inuyasha dove for Ranma again, claws flashing in the soft moonlight.

With a grunt, Ranma deftly dodged Inuyasha's attack. "You're one to talk! You're not a man either! You're just a dog!"

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles again as he turned to face his adversary. "Better a dog then some half-girl, who has to shake his ass to win a fight!"

Inuyasha heard Akane's gasp, a feral grin distorting his features. Ranma let loose an angered cry and heedlessly threw himself at Inuyasha, fists flying. Inuyasha deftly ducked and weaved around Ranma's attack.

"Keh! Pathetic! Is that the best you can do?" Inuyasha taunted, flipping his body away from Ranma's kick.

"Ranma! Inuyasha! Stop it both of you!" Akane yelled, fingers gripping the hem of her shirt as she watched the two combatants.

A commotion behind her tore her attention away from Ranma and Inuyasha who were moving around each other with such speed they almost blurred.

"What in the…"

"Kagome!" Akane grabbed hold of the girl's hand, dragging her forward.

Kagome took the scene in with wide eyes. Shippou perched on her shoulder, his eyes still red and puffy from crying. "Akane, what is going on?"

Akane shook her head, "I'm not really sure, Ranma was worried about…" Blinking, she looked at Kagome who didn't seem to be harmed in any way and turned towards the two who were still fighting. "Ranma! You baka! Kagome's right here!"

It was as if they didn't hear her.

Shippou seemed to be following the fight better then the two girls who were clutching each other's hands. "Kagome, Inuyasha is…"

"I know Shippou, I know." Kagome was staring at Inuyasha intently, watching his every move.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So I guess that's it." Genma took a sip of his tea, settling back against the wall.

Ukyou shook her head, exchanging a look with Ryoga, who merely shrugged, "Wait, I just want to get this straight. This is the Sengoku Jidai, five hundred years into the past. The well that we all fell into is some kind of time portal."

"That used to only work for Kagome and Inuyasha." Miroku interjected.

Ukyou nodded to him, "Your companions, who are now with Ranma and Akane. Genma followed Ranma, Ryoga tried following Genma. Shampoo heard from Ryoga and was chased by the Kunos. Ryoga told me, I led him here and Mousse followed us."

"And that is how you are all here now… in my hut." Kaede finished dryly, taking a sip of her tea as well.

Sango coughed delicately, "And all of you are chasing…Ranma. Why?"

Miroku chuckled, "I believe that would be a much longer story, my dear." He surveyed the motley crew. "Come, we shall all need our rest."

"But when we go to airen?" Shampoo demanded, leaning forward to flash Miroku a healthy glimpse of cleavage.

Miroku cleared his throat nervously, "Ah, like I explained. Kaede-baba and I have a task that will be completed in three days. Tomorrow she sets out on her trip and I start my meditation."

"I do not see why _we_ should wait." Kodachi interjected, looking rebellious at the thought of any delay.

"Do you fancy being eaten by youkai?" Sango asked archly.

Kodachi sniffed, her fingers running over the baton she held in her hand. "I can protect myself."

"My darling sister, I do believe that Sango-sama only means the best for us. We shall heed their wise counsel; this is their land after all not ours." Kuno patted Kodachi's arm patronizingly.

Kodachi was not the only one looking rebellious; Shampoo looked ready to launch into another soliloquy over her "airen", but was cut off by Mousse who stood.

"I believe I shall camp out tonight, no offence." He bowed to Kaede, "But it is rather crowded in here."

Kuno stood as well, "Yes, it is a warm night and the accommodations should be left for the ladies."

"That is an excellent idea Kuno-san." Sango stood and moved to the chest where Kaede stored extra blankets and pallets.

"Please my lady, call me Tatewaki." He bowed low over her hand when she passed him the blankets.

Clearing his throat loudly, Miroku took more of the blankets and moved to the opening. He looked pointedly at Genma who made a fuss about being an old man who should be given his comfort.

When Kaede scoffed at the suggestion that Genma was too old to be left out in the cold, he finally got to his feet and shuffled out.

Kuno bowed to Sango again before heading out, Miroku glared at him as he walked past. He turned to Sango who was beginning to organize the girls. "He's still awfully young dearest Sango."

"What?" Sango turned to face him, a look of confusion on her face. "What are you talking about houshi-sama?"

All she got was an enigmatic shrug, before the monk followed the rest of the men outside.

"Hmm, I think that boy likes you." Ukyou noted, "Too bad he's a monk. He's awfully cute."

"What? Miroku? He doesn't like me!" Sango shook her head, Kagome called Shippou 'cute'. She didn't know if Miroku came under the same category.

Ukyou smiled at her, "Oh? I could be wrong, I guess."

Ukyou settled into her pallet, pointedly moving her weapon, which looked like a very large cooking utensil, close to her side as she eyed Kodachi and Shampoo who were still bickering.

Sango sighed and shook her head. Somehow she got the feeling that the next three days was going to feel like a very long time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome held Shippou tightly in her arms. The kit couldn't seem to control the tears from coursing down his cheek. The fear of being left alone and defenceless still preyed on his mind. When he had returned to find both of his adoptive parents gone and the scent of Kagome's tears strong on the wind he had panicked.

Kagome cradled him to her, speaking in soft, reassuring tones.

Shippou lifted his head and peered up at her. "Inuyasha is very angry with me isn't he Kagome?"

"What? No of course not Shippou, Inuyasha wasn't angry at you."

"But…he's still so angry." The worried frown refused to leave Shippou's face. He lowered his voice to a whisper, "I can feel it."

"Oh no Shippou, if Inuyasha is angry at anyone, he's angry at me."

Shippou sniffled then suddenly tensed, small hands clutching at Kagome's arms. "Blood, I smell blood Kagome…"

Eyes widening, Kagome broke into a sprint as Shippou adroitly settled himself on her shoulder. She stumbled over a root, but caught herself before she fell, fear propelling her onwards.

Bursting into a clearing, the sight that greeted her made her legs skid to a sudden stop.

A snarling Inuyasha avoided Ranma's angered attacks. Akane quickly spotted her and grabbed hold of her hand.

As Akane yelled at Ranma trying to get him to see reason, Inuyasha spun around, letting Kagome see his face. The blood in her veins chilled when she saw flashing red eyes before they disappeared behind a fall of graceful silver locks.

Shippou frantically whispered to her and Kagome could only nod stupidly.

What had she done?

While it looked like Ranma had the advantage, Kagome knew better. Ranma was good. His speed, strength and agility was unmatched by any other human Kagome knew. Kagome could only gasp in awe when Ranma's fist moved blindingly fast, forcing Inuyasha to the defensive.

But he was still human.

And a faint tinge of purple slashed Inuyasha's cheek.

"But Tetsusaiga, Kagome…he still has Tetsusaiga!" Shippou stayed hunched on her shoulder, watching wide-eyed as Ranma lashed out with a kick that landed solidly on Inuyasha's stomach.

Shaking her head, Kagome urged Shippou off of her, which the kit obeyed reluctantly. Should she cast the spell of subjugation? One part of her was screaming that she should just get it over with and sit Inuyasha into oblivion, but another part, speaking softly yet firmly, told her that Inuyasha's pride had been trampled on. If she forced him to submit to her now, the tentative relationship she had with him might never recover.

Inwardly frantic, she commanded her body to be still and her voice silent.

Akane moaned, her hands over her eyes "Make them stop Kagome!"

"I…I don't…"

She wrenched her gaze back to Inuyasha. She saw a ghost of a smirk on his lips. With a whirl of red robes, Inuyasha spun and altered his stance. Lips curling backwards in an ugly snarl, he picked up speed.

He was moving too fast for human eyes to follow, Kagome closed her eyes and tentatively reached out with her aura. She felt them, two red-hot blurs, ducking and weaving inside and outside each other's spheres. Opening her eyes, she saw a flash of claws and silver hair before Ranma flew backwards, landing heavily on his side.

Fear twisting in her gut, Kagome looked up in the trees, trying to find him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his haori billowing in the wind as he leapt out from the trees, body spiralling downwards and claws ready to strike.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay! I updated! I'm working on Chapter Thirteen right now, but I got side-tracked by watching my new Rurouni Kenshin boxsets –swoons over Kenshin then notices Inuyasha and Ranma glaring at her and quickly rights herself- Eh-heh…

Anyway please, oh pretty please review – not even one for the last THREE chapters! Come on now…


	13. A Greater Compliment

The Pursuit of Power

Chapter Thirteen – A Greater Compliment

He knew that she was there, watching him with wide eyes. Her fear was a bitter taste on his tongue. Tearing his attention from the weak human in front of him, his eyes sought hers and found unshed tears making the cerulean depths of her eyes sparkle.

He was going to finish this now. Focusing on the rival male, he leapt into the trees. Seeing the panicked look on the human's face, Inuyasha smirked as he stalked him from high above, leaping from branch to branch; silent like the wind. When the human turned his head, searching, Inuyasha grabbed the opportunity.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome stopped breathing. In the palpable silence she heard Akane's anguished cry and felt Shippou's panicked shivering behind her.

Without pausing to think, Kagome ran forward, hands reaching out. Blindly trusting she ran in between Inuyasha and Ranma. She caught Inuyasha's wrist, wrapping her fingers tightly around him. Meeting his reddened gaze, Kagome bit her lip, tightening her hold on him.

A loud buzzing had filled her ears as she stared up at Inuyasha, she could barely hear Shippou's frantic cries and Ranma's angered expletives.

When the red began to seep out of his eyes, Kagome released the breath that she was holding. Slowly sound began to seep into her consciousness again.

"…what the hell? You could've been hurt Kagome! You should never butt into a man-to-man fight!"

"…Kagome! Kagome!"

"…shut-up! Just shut-up Ranma!"

Inuyasha's ragged breathing seemed to be louder then all the other voices as she continued to hold his gaze. Suddenly twisting his wrist free he shoved her backwards.

Stumbling, Kagome caught hold of Inuyasha's haori, pulling him against her. Instinctively, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

Shippou was still wailing and Akane was yelling at Ranma who was yelling back. The cacophony of voices seemed to dim as Kagome looked up at Inuyasha's face, her fingers brushing across the faint slashes of purple that was quickly disappearing from his handsome visage.

"Stupid."

Kagome shifted her gaze to look into Inuyasha's eyes. He refused to return the look.

"So stupid." The words were whisper-quiet and Kagome leaned into him, straining to hear.

Inuyasha let out another breath, his hands tightening around her waist before shoving her backwards again. "So fucking stupid! What the hell Kagome?"

Slowly Kagome blinked, her voice seemed to have deserted her.

Inuyasha kept his gaze lowered, but his voice steadily rose to a deafening shout. "I could've…I might've…how could you do something so fucking stupid?"

Kagome took a deep breath; she could feel her hands begin to shake as Inuyasha ranted at her, his hands balled into fists.

"Did you even think? I could've…"

"You would never hurt me."

Kagome spoke quietly, but Inuyasha stopped yelling. Finally, he looked at her.

She stood in the middle of the clearing, the cool breeze lifting her tresses off her shoulders and ruffling her clothes. She met his gaze and what Inuyasha saw stunned him. Absolute, blind trust. She believed every word she had said.

"You don't know that." Inuyasha took a step towards her, fingers twitching at his side.

"Yes I do. I trust you Inuyasha." Kagome closed the distance between them, but hesitated to touch him.

They looked at each other, lost in thought. Inuyasha reached for her.

Kagome bit her lip and was about to take his hand when she felt something small barrel into her side. Gasping, she looked down to find Shippou attached to her waist. He was wailing even louder then before.

With a snarl, Inuyasha snatched the kit, holding him aloft. "Stay out of this runt."

"You're so mean Inuyasha! How could you attack Ranma like that? What'd he ever do to you huh?" Shippou kicked his little legs, fruitlessly trying to free himself.

"Oi! If you didn't notice it wasn't as if the human wasn't fighting back!" Inuyasha glared down at Shippou, shaking him.

Watching Inuyasha shake Shippou, Kagome drew in another deep breath. Her gaze shifted to Ranma and Akane who were still yelling at each other. Their argument had descended into calling each other names. Ranma didn't look too worse for wear, but Kagome could see the corners of his eyes crinkling and heard his breath whistling between his teeth as he fought through the pain that he was surely feeling.

Shaking her head, Kagome turned her attention back to Inuyasha and Shippou. The hanyou had taken the kitsune by his bushy tail and had turned him upside down as Shippou wailed.

"Inuyasha! Stop that!" Appalled, Kagome grabbed Shippou from the hanyou and was rewarded by a snarl.

The stinging smell of something burning suddenly assaulted Kagome's nose. "Wha…"

Three pairs of panicked male eyes swivelled to the campfire crackling, merrily burning their dinner.

"The fish!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keeping the sleeve of her kimono pressed tightly over her nose and mouth to keep the fumes out, Kagura descended towards the ground. Her gaze flicked over the wall that surrounded the property. Adroitly, she leapt over it, landing on soft grass. She assessed her surroundings. It was a large abode and it was dark; the stillness broken only by a fish jumping from the depths of the pond.

Clutching the charm, Kagura squeezed and felt the answering pulse, stronger and more insistent then before. She felt as if something had hooked itself around her navel and was tugging her forward. Obediently turning her feet in the direction of the magical pull, Kagura paused to eye the darkened window.

Leaping onto the roof, Kagura leaned forward, fingers reaching out. She halted when she felt something smooth and cool. Blinking, she spread her fingers out and touched the barrier that prevented her from reaching into the room. Odd, she did not feel any magic, pushing her away. Concentrating, she pushed experimentally at the barrier and found that it would not yield.

Growling at the delay, Kagura bunched her hand into a fist and punched straight through the barrier.

Tinkling glass fell all over the floor as the girl in the room bolted upright, jolted from a sound sleep.

Eyeing the scratches that were already healing on her hand, Kagura slipped through the opening, her sandals crunching the glass to powder beneath her feet.

The girl was struggling out of the blankets, her long brown hair falling across one exposed shoulder.

Without hesitation, Kagura leapt towards the girl, her hand closing tightly over the girl's mouth to prevent the scream that was already gathering at the back of her throat.

"Now, now, none of that. I'm afraid all the noise in this world is already too much for me to bear, I won't have you screaming your stupid little head off."

Dark brown eyes widened in panic as the girl began to struggle against Kagura, who sneered down at her. Grabbing the small vial from the folds of her kimono, the wind sorceress, flipped the cork off.

"I doubt this will taste pleasant and I really don't see the point of all of this, but if I don't bring you back, Naraku won't be very happy with me." Pinching close the girl's nostrils, Kagura forced the ominous liquid down her throat.

As the girl slumped, Kagura's eyes swept over the small room, her hand already closing around the charm. She felt its pulse and was surprised to see an answering flash from the girl's throat. Reaching down, she drew out a thin silver chain where a cross-shaped pendant dangled. Seeing the flash of the shard, Kagura tore the chain off the girl's neck. Tucking the pedant into the folds of her obi, Kagura, hauled the girl up, grunting at the weight.

Hearing the sounds of footsteps running down the hall, Kagura sneered and leapt out of the window.

Flicking her feather out, she callously dumped the girl on it, ignoring a man's anguished cry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stirring from a deep sleep, Sango blinked slowly. The room was still dark and as her vision cleared, she could make out the forms of the sleeping girls. The familiar sight of Kagome in her sleeping bag was conspicuously missing as well as Inuyasha leaning against the far wall, his katana leaning against one shoulder.

Things were certainly quiet without the hanyou and the miko.

A shriek dragged her from contemplative semi-wakefulness to full awareness.

Kodachi had woken and was protectively clutching something to her chest. Sango groaned, perhaps she spoke too soon. Struggling to a sitting position, Sango rubbed the sleep blearily from her eyes.

Kodachi's screeching had also woken Ukyou and Kaede, the kindly elder already muttering about the broken peace.

Shampoo was kneeling over Kodachi, her fingers grasping the edge of whatever it was that Kodachi was protecting. The Chinese Amazon was now yelling just as loudly.

A rustling of the mat was the only warning Sango got before her view was obstructed by a slim back.

Miroku knelt in front of her, clutching his staff tightly in one hand; his dark blue eyes scanning the room as he stood guard over her.

"Umm, Miroku? I really don't think I need help against two teenaged girls." Sango smiled despite the rude awakening as she watched the tension ease from the monk's shoulders.

Ukyou groaned, "Someone separate those two! It's too early for this."

Miroku cleared his throat, turning and giving Sango a sheepish smile before rising to his feet. "I'm going to get started on the fire, Kaede-baba will want her breakfast."

Kaede called out her thanks as Miroku shuffled out of the hut. She too rose from her bed, sighing over the two squabbling girls.

Ukyou moved to a sitting position, glaring at Shampoo and Kodachi who still hadn't finished arguing. "What in Kami-sama's name are you two doing anyway?"

"Crazy gymnast girl has picture of Shampoo airen!" Shampoo threw her weight backwards in her attempt to wrench the offending bit of paper from Kodachi.

"You get your hands off of it you stupid Chinese witch!" Kodachi tugged just as hard.

"A picture of Ranma honey?" The mention of the pig-tailed boy had Ukyou frowning and moving from her warm blankets.

"What is it about Ranma anyway?" Sango queried as she folded her futon away.

"Yes, I believe I will like to hear this tale myself." Miroku stepped into the hut, his arms laden with chopped firewood.

Ukyou sighed and explained of her engagement to Ranma. "So as you can see I am the only _real_ fiancée since our fathers made the arrangement when we were children."

Shampoo snorted, "That old arrangement nothing! Ranma belong to Shampoo now. He beat Shampoo in combat."

"Who care about some outlandish Amazonian law?" Kodachi spat as she finally wrestled the picture from Shampoo's grasp. "Ranma darling is _my _fiancé and no measly shop keeper or Chinese hussy will steal him from me!"

Miroku straightened from the fire that he had started, "Pardon me, but I thought that it was the lovely Akane that Ranma was pledged to?"

"It's complicated." Ukyou piled her futon with Sango's.

"Obviously!" Sango exclaimed, exchanging a look with a puzzled Miroku.

Kodachi began wailing about her picture of Ranma while Shampoo glared and continued with her attempts to wrestle it from her.

Kaede chuckled as Miroku settled to sit next to her, "I do believe that this journey was well timed."

"Kaede-baba, perhaps I can accompany you?" The hopeful look on Miroku's face would've been comical to Sango if he wasn't proposing leaving her with the unruly lot.

Spotting the outraged expression on Sango's face, Kaede shook her head, "That is very kind of you Miroku, but I believe you are needed here."

Miroku sighed heavily but nodded.

As she moved, clearing the futons, Sango could feel the weight of Miroku's gaze on her. It was beginning to be a sensation that she was becoming very familiar with in the past two months. At turns it made her uncomfortable and giddy, sometimes both at the same time. She hardly knew what to do with the monk's lascivious attentions, but his sincere almost reverent contemplation of her was something that was beyond her experience.

The youkai exterminator was jolted out of her reverie when Ukyou yelped. Turning she found Ukyou holding the square piece of parchment aloft. She was sitting on Shampoo's back and had one foot on Kodachi's chest as she stared.

"What the hell…"

"Ugh! Get off Shampoo, Spatula Girl! You heavier then Akane!" Shampoo struggled underneath Ukyou who merely glared at her.

"Give that back you uncouth girl! It is mine! My precious memento!"

"When did this happen? Kami-sama that jerk! What the hell does he want with you anyway? _I'm_ the cute fiancée!" Ukyou waved the parchment furiously at Kodachi. Her movements were so forceful that the bit of parchment flew from her hands.

Kodachi screamed as it fluttered towards the fire.

Sango deftly caught it and held it up to examine what it was that got the three girls so worked up.

It was an image, faithfully rendered, of Kodachi and Ranma. Sango turned it, feeling the strange paper. It was a foh-toh, if she remembered correctly. Kagome had brought some of her family once to show them and had even taken one of Inuyasha and herself and placed it in a gold heart shaped pendant.

In the image, Kodachi was lying on her back staring soulfully into Ranma's eyes. Ranma was bracing himself above her, but his expression was not that of a young man with his lover. He looked mortified and frightened.

Sango looked up to find all three girls bickering, she felt warmth ruffle the hair on her nape and startled she jumped away. Turning, she looked up to find Miroku peering over her shoulder at the image.

"I must say, young Saotome is certainly skilled when it comes to beautiful young women."

Hearing the admiration in his tone and his description of the gymnast, Sango wasn't entirely sure what to be more annoyed about.

"I've got to find out what his secret is…" Miroku murmured, his gaze shifting thoughtfully to the three girls who looked ready to start brawling in the middle of Kaede's small hut.

A growl issued from Sango's throat that would've made Inuyasha proud as the youkai slayer lifted her weapon and smashed it down on the unsuspecting monk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When did breathing get this hard to do? Ranma was sure that mere moments before, the act of pulling air into his lungs didn't hurt as much as it did now. While the majority of the hanyou's attacks had been deftly avoided, Inuyasha had still managed to land a few solid punches.

Since the hanyou was standing there without a care in the world, talking to Kagome, there was no way Ranma was going to let on that he was hurt.

Akane was standing in front of him, her face flushed as she yelled at him. She was calling him a good-for-nothing stupid jerk again. Really the girl had no originality.

"Geez Akane, get off my back would ya?" Ranma tried to turn away from her, but Akane reached out and held onto his arm.

As if her soft touch was a catalyst, pain started to shoot up from his leg. Glancing down, he saw that his left pant leg was torn. There didn't seem to be a lot of blood. Sneaking a glance at Akane's red face, he knew better then to draw attention to the wound. It was nothing that he couldn't take care of later anyway. If he said anything now, Akane would just yell herself hoarse. On second thought, that might not be a bad thing after all.

"Damn it Ranma, how could you be so dumb? Couldn't you tell that Inuyasha was just upset over Kagome?" Holding onto his sleeve, Akane tugged hard, drawing his attention to her.

She was blaming him? She was blaming him! Before he could stop himself, the question that had been circling around his mind came hurtling out of his mouth. "Why do you always take other people's side Akane?"

He instantly saw the hurt in her eyes and wondered if it was really impossible to turn back time…maybe he could find another well?

"How could you say that?" Her gaze lowered, dark lashes sweeping across pale cheeks. "If you thought someone was hurting me, you'd get mad too Ranma."

The softly spoken words took him by surprise, the statement ringing softly in his ears. Would he get mad? "What?" He could feel his eyelid begin to twitch. "As if! Knowing you, it'd be the other person I'd be worried about!"

Akane's hand abruptly dropped from his sleeve, her chin jerking up as she glared at him, "What did you say?"

Definitely twitching, when did that habit start anyway? "You heard me, as if I'd worry over a flat-chested tomboy like you!"

Hurt flashed through those maddeningly expressive eyes, but was quickly subsumed under burning fury. "Ranma no baka!"

If someone could tell him where in the world she hid those mallets of hers, Ranma would kiss their feet and proceed to decimate her supply. Scrambling madly backwards from the descending weapon, he heaved a sigh of relief when its descent suddenly stopped.

Akane turned towards Kagome and Inuyasha. The school girl had turned away from the hanyou and Akane followed her gaze.

Curious to see what had stopped Akane's assault, Ranma was peering around her when the smell hit him right between the eyes. Living with Akane and her cooking had made him very familiar with the scent of his dinner burning.

Galvanised into action, Ranma leapt to his feet and dove for the fish that he had roasting over the fire. He snatched three and looked up in time to see Inuyasha retrieve the rest.

Their eyes locked over the fire.

Inuyasha's insults were still ringing in his ears. At the same time seeing the half demon's abilities turned against him was not something he had enjoyed. He had been confident, even arrogant when the fight started, but the last few moments of their fight before the hanyou leapt into the trees had taught Ranma something vitally important.

_Hanyou_ – not human. Inuyasha was faster and stronger then anything Ranma had ever come up against. It was awe-inspiring. It was a challenge.

If there was one thing Ranma Saotome lived and breathed for it was challenges. Opportunities to push himself harder, strive for more and come out on top.

Shifting his weight slightly to one side in order to give him better leverage to spring up into a defensive stance, the sound of a twig snapping drew his attention away. Ranma's eyes slid to the side and caught sight of Akane's face.

She was worried. Yes her face was flushed with anger after yelling so much at him, but her eyes told a different story.

Ranma sighed. He hated making her worry.

Across the campfire Inuyasha had also shifted his attention away and was instead looking thoughtfully at the girl standing behind him, her eyes veiled by a soft curtain of black hair.

Without realising it, the two combatants had reached a truce.

For now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miroku stood watching Kaede's form disappear into the distance. There goes one very fortunate woman. He sighed as the shrill voice of Kodachi Kuno reached his ears again. Did that girl ever keep quiet?

Breakfast had turned out to be a hectic affair. It occurred to Miroku more then once that he would be very grateful if the only things he had to deal with in the morning were Inuyasha and Shippou arguing. They eventually stopped, not necessarily of their own accord, they had Kagome-sama to thank for that, but stop they did do.

It was a concept that was alien to this strange group of youngsters from the future.

Ukyou was the first to comment that she wanted to stretch her legs and Miroku had cautioned her to stay within the village and not speak to the villagers of her origins. The girl had nodded and had happily sauntered away.

In her absence, the two other young women had gone back to arguing over who Ranma 'belonged' to. They were still arguing.

The two bickering girls prompted a question that had been plaguing Miroku since the early morning altercation. Turning to survey Shampoo and Kodachi briefly, Miroku directed his steps in the direction Ukyou had gone in.

He didn't have to go far before he spotted the young woman. Strangely enough she had set up what looked like a stall in the middle of the village square. Miroku was almost positive that she had carried no such things with her. Where on earth did they come from?

Moving closer to her, he soon smelled a rich and intoxicating smell reach him and despite having just broken his morning fast it made his stomach grumble.

Ukyou looked up, a bright smile lighting up her features. "Hungry again houshi-sama?"

Miroku flushed slightly, but moved closer to her. She had set up what looked like a cooking station and the source of the wonderful aroma was circular disks sizzling softly on the flat surface.

Miroku had moved to touch the strange smooth surface, but Ukyou's hand flashed out. "I wouldn't touch that sugar. It's very hot."

"Hot?" Blinking, Miroku moved his hand over the surface and was surprised to feel heat emanating from it. "Oh, you're cooking with this…table?"

Bright laughter bubbled from Ukyou as she shook her head, "I guess you could call it that. It's okonomiyaki. You should try one."

Gingerly, Miroku accepted the offering and bit down on the proffered food. The tastes danced on his tongue, the tangy bite of the sauce and the satisfying crunch was enough to make his mouth water.

"What did you call these again?" He asked as he wiped his mouth.

"Okonomiyaki. It should be the best in all of Japan, I've worked hard for the last ten years to be the best around." Ukyou pronounced proudly, her utensils flashing in the early morning light.

Miroku laughed, "Since this is a delicacy that I have never encountered in all of my travels, I believe that makes you the best now!"

Ukyou paused for a moment before bursting into laughter again. "I guess you're right."

Seeing her good mood, Miroku leaned forward, "I pray you forgive me for my forwardness, but may I ask why you pursue Ranma the way you do?"

Ukyou blinked, "He's my fiancé. It's my duty to be at his side."

Pursing his lips, he studied the young woman's face, "Oh? I did not think that a strong and independent lady such as yourself would submit to such considerations."

Ukyou flushed, her eyes focused on her cooking. For a moment, the silence on her part made Miroku certain that she wasn't going to answer him. He wasn't going to press her further and made a move to step away when her soft answer stopped him.

"He's my best friend. Friends stick by each other, don't they?"

Studying her uncertain expression, Miroku wondered if Ranma meant more to this girl then just as a friend and how badly she was going to get hurt. With her hair drawn back from her face and the wavering of her gaze, she suddenly looked very young.

Miroku sighed, "Yes Ukyou-san that is what friends do."

Ukyou was distracted from answering, when some of the village children inched forward, undoubtedly drawn by the wonderful aromas of her wares. Smiling brightly, she beckoned to them and began offering them the okonomiyaki she already had warming by the side of her grill.

"If you give them all away, you won't make much of a profit Ukyou-san."

She shrugged, "Its not like I can take their money and deposit it into a bank back home anyway."

Chuckling, Miroku turned from the girl. He saw Sango standing by the hut. Their gazes locked before she walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: The title of this chapter comes from a quote from George Macdonald which goes: "To trust is a greater compliment then to be loved." I thought it was appropriate, sorry if it was a bit vague.

So…cliff hanger reviews…hmm…(ducks the flying vegetables thrown by readers) that wasn't a cliffy at all –points to end of chapter- So will I still get reviews? Can anyone guess who Kagura has on her feather?

I did want to thank everyone who did review, each one prompted me to write more right after I read them, so thanks!

Quick note on okonomiyaki: developed from a snack known as issen youshoku (one penny Western food) it was popularized before the war as an inexpensive snack for children. After the war, meat and cabbage were added giving birth to the oh-so tasty Hiroshima-style okonomiyaki mmmmm.


	14. A Bitter Taste

Disclaimer: -sigh- I own neither Ranma nor Inuyasha. Darn it…I do own this story I suppose, better not disclaim away everything…

The Pursuit of Power

Chapter Fourteen – A bitter taste

Choking on fumes, Kagura kept a firm hand on her feather and one on the unconscious girl. The sun had risen over the horizon as she sped away from the girl's home. The hand on the girl was also to enforce the invisibility spell. It just wouldn't do for some random human to look up and see a girl floating in the air.

The lack of demonic energy in this world had left Kagura feeling cold and very much alone. Yet a contradictory emotion had begun to take hold of her. This world, dirty, loud and noisy as it was still offered her the one thing that she so desperately wanted.

Freedom.

However that dream was still as far out of her reach as on that day when she was first born into a life of servitude to a creature she despised. An answering pulse radiated from where Kagura had hidden the girl's charm. Pulling it out, Kagura studied the shiny charm on the silvery chain. A glint caught her eye and Kagura held it up to the meagre light which caught the shine of the shard embedded in the charm.

Power.

So innocent, so small, so seemingly insignificant. Yet these small pieces of what looked like glass held more power then anything Kagura could dream of. It was what she needed to free herself from Naraku's insidious grasp.

As she contemplated a life free from Naraku, Kagura felt the familiar tight, painful band clamp down on her chest. The hole where Naraku had torn her heart out ached and left her gasping in pain.

Naraku must be getting anxious. Kagura frowned as she looked down on the peaceful face of the human girl. Too bad she wasn't going to be that peaceful ever again.

Guiding the feather downwards, they landed next to the small wooden hut that enclosed the portal back to the Sengoku Jidai. Who could've imagined that something so ordinary, so fragile could be that important? Lips twisting in a bitter smile, Kagura realized she really should've known better.

Grabbing hold of the girl, Kagura dragged her down the steps and heaved her over the edge of the well. Dumping the girl unceremoniously into the well, Kagura saw the brief flash of the time portal engulf the girl's form.

Technically, her mission was now accomplished. The girl was now within Naraku's grasp, if he was bothered to stir from the dank hole he called his palace. Glancing over her shoulder, Kagura once again wondered if escape was a feasible thing.

The painful constriction around her chest returned with a fierce twist that brought the wind sorceress to her knees. Her breath coming out in shallow pants, Kagura grimaced. Naraku was beyond anxious if he was keeping this close an eye on her.

With a sigh, she stepped onto the lip of the well, pausing for a brief moment before jumping in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stirring from the warmth of her sleeping bag, Kagome was reluctant to open her eyes despite the insistent pressing of the morning light on her lids. The events of the night before had left her drained. She felt as if they had walked through all of Japan…oh yeah, they did.

The fish had been burnt beyond what anyone could conceivably eat. Reluctant to send Inuyasha fishing again, Kagome had offered the instant ramen. Inuyasha had been ecstatic at the thought of eating his favourite food twice in one day and had quickly set about boiling the water for it.

The tension between Inuyasha and Ranma had not abated, they just weren't tearing each other apart and that could only be a good thing in Kagome's mind.

The press of the sunlight was beginning to annoy her and with a heavy sigh, Kagome sat up. Shippou was merrily bustling around the campsite. The kitsune headed towards the dying embers of their campfire and after piling on more deadwood, fired it up again with his kitsune-bi.

A quick glance around the camp and Kagome found Inuyasha, sitting cross-legged and leaning against a tree.

"Inuyasha?"

Lazily cracking open one eye, Inuyasha didn't show any signs of stirring from his post.

"Good morning Kagome!" Shippou chirped, seeing her awake he bounded over to her. "Ranma said he was going to go fishing for our breakfast."

"Keh."

Kagome could've sworn that Inuyasha had muttered something more under his breath but she couldn't quite make out what he had said.

Rising from her sleeping bag, she turned to see Akane, setting down a kettle over the fire. Akane was already dressed and it was clear that Kagome was the last one to wake. She was surprised that Inuyasha hadn't shaken her awake before now. Patience was not a virtue that Inuyasha was at all familiar with. Retrieving her wash cloth from her bag, Kagome headed towards the river to clean up.

Hearing the splashing of water, Kagome soon found the river and Ranma.

Her pants rolled up to her knees, Ranma had waded out into the water and was standing perfectly still.

Kagome was about to call out a greeting, when Ranma waved at her. Taking the gesture to mean to keep quiet, Kagome inched closer to the riverbank.

Her hands moving in a blur, Ranma suddenly reached into the water. With a blink, Kagome soon found five fishes flopping on the ground beside her. Astonished, she looked up at Ranma who had made her way onto dry land.

The redhead grinned at her, quickly stringing the fish to hoist them over one shoulder. "Morning Kagome! Hope you don't mind some grilled fish for breakfast."

Kagome shook her head, smiling, "Don't mind at all…so, gonna teach me that trick?"

"What? The Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken? Liked that huh? Well maybe later on ne?"

Kagome laughed, wondering what chestnuts had to do with anything, she leaned forward to dip her cloth into the water. At that moment her eyes landed on Ranma's slim leg.

There were deep gashes along one calf and it was clear that the teen had done little to treat it.

"Ranma! Your leg…"

Ranma peered down at her leg, then snorted, "Ah, that's nothing Kagome. Don't worry about it."

"It can get infected, let me at least bandage it for you." Glaring reprovingly at her sensei, Kagome stood and grabbed hold of Ranma's hand.

Dragging the protesting redhead behind her, Kagome marched back into the camp and headed straight for her bag and first aid kit.

Forcing a still protesting Ranma to sit on her sleeping bag, Kagome opened the kit, practised hands reaching for the necessary supplies.

She could feel heated golden eyes staring at her, sending a shiver down her spine, but she steadfastly ignored Inuyasha's hostility. If he dared say a word, she was going to sit him into oblivion.

Quickly and efficiently, Kagome had Ranma's wounds cleaned and bandaged within moments.

A low whistle escaped Ranma's lips as she surveyed Kagome's handiwork. "Wow, you definitely know what you're doing."

Standing and offering a hand to Ranma, Kagome shrugged, "Yeah, cuts and bruises seem to be the norm around here."

Pulling Ranma up, Kagome was disconcerted to find that her sensei, who stood a good head taller then her when male was actually a bit shorter in his female form. The redhead was now rolling her pant legs down as she chatted animatedly of the injuries she had received from various fights.

"…and of course she pulled out that mallet of hers…" Ranma paused when the person she had been talking about approached with the kettle. "Oh, thanks Akane…owww! Hot water stupid, not boiling!"

Akane dumped the empty kettle at Ranma's feet, glaring down at her fiancé who had steam rising from dripping jet black hair.

Kagome glanced around the campsite, but couldn't see Inuyasha, "Umm, Akane where did…"

Before she could finish the sentence, the hanyou had returned, with the pot they usually cooked their rice in. Without saying a word, he placed it over the fire. Blinking, Kagome tried to think of the last time Inuyasha had voluntarily helped with the food…

She tried…and tried.

Nope, she couldn't think of a single instance when Inuyasha had helped with breakfast without her asking (yelling).

Shippou had also noted the change in Inuyasha's pattern and wasted no time on climbing onto the hanyou's shoulder and proceeded to barrage him with questions.

"What's gotten into you Inuyasha? Are you sick or something? Maybe your stomach is doing weird things? That happened to me once, Kagome said that I ate too much pocky, but I didn't believe her." A light dawned in Shippou's eyes. "You haven't been eating my pocky have you Inuyasha? Inuyasha?"

Shippou drew in a lungful of air, probably preparing to screech out for his adoptive mother right in Inuyasha's ear, when a clawed hand reached out to clamp firmly on his mouth.

"I didn't eat your damn pocky runt." Inuyasha finally growled out. With a fluid move, he plucked the kitsune off his shoulder and hurtled him away from him.

Shaking his head at the impact, Shippou deftly rolled over, his eyes shining with a light and knowledge that belied his innocence. "Oh I get it."

Kagome watched as the tense set of Inuyasha's shoulders stiffened even more. An image of a toy Inuyasha, wound up too tight suddenly exploding from the tension, quickly flashed in Kagome's mind and she had to clamp a hand over her own mouth to prevent the giggles from erupting.

"Ranma knocked you around too much huh?"

It was the wrong, or perhaps right, thing to say at that moment. Kagome thought wryly that Shippou was too good at pushing Inuyasha's buttons.

The anger that had been simmering just below the surface suddenly exploded. With an inarticulate bellow, Inuyasha leapt for Shippou.

Squeaking, the kitsune bolted straight for the one thing that meant safety – Kagome.

Bracing herself, Kagome held her hands out to the approaching child who leapt into her arms with practised ease. Cradling Shippou to her, Kagome turned slightly so that he was out of Inuyasha's line of sight.

Skidding to a stop just before he barrelled into her, Inuyasha continued to glare at the shaking ball of fur that was doing his very best to mould his body to Kagome's.

Without meeting her eyes, Inuyasha turned away. "You better hurry up and eat. We still got a long way to go."

She watched his retreating back. He was still angry at her, at Ranma, at everything. Setting Shippou down, Kagome made a mental note to talk to Inuyasha as soon as it was feasible. Things just couldn't carry on like this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryoga Hibiki was a nice guy. He often wondered if he was too nice. Such a thought crossed his mind often, like the time Ranma, weakened by some trick of Happosai's, had asked, no, begged him to attack him. Ryoga had refused.

It was perhaps due to this innate kindness that Ryoga found himself in situations like this one.

Ryoga was wandering around the village after breakfast. He remembered Ukyou's advice to keep someone familiar always in sight. He had no desire to go wandering off through the Sengoku Jidai only to find himself lost. He had an inkling that getting lost here would be a thousand times worse then getting lost in modern-day Tokyo. A quick glance at his surroundings revealed fields of velvety grass that seemed to stretch out endlessly. There weren't any landmarks.

It had started innocent enough. He spotted an elderly man who was dragging what looked like a very heavy cart behind him. Instinctively, Ryoga had offered his help. The man had looked up, all smiles at the offer and promptly dropped the weight on Ryoga's waiting hands. Unprepared for the sudden move, Ryoga had nearly staggered under the load, but soon straightened.

Ryoga had brushed aside the man's thanks but gingerly accepted the drink of water the man's granddaughter offered. The girl had stared at him with wide brown eyes, giggling inanely when Ryoga thanked her.

The man had praised his strength and before he knew it, Ryoga had been roped into helping some the village youths erect a hut for a newly married couple.

Ryoga didn't mind helping at all, it gave him something to do, prevented him from wandering too far from the village and more importantly prevented him from worrying about things he could do nothing about – like what Ranma and Akane were doing.

Yes it was all innocent enough.

Yet somehow Ryoga found himself pushing a very large boulder, up a very steep hill. He tried to recall how this had happened, but was coming up blank.

Finally reaching the summit, Ryoga leaned heavily against the boulder, panting slightly from his exertions.

"Oh thank you my boy! That boulder will just be perfect right where it is!"

Wearily opening one eye, Ryoga watched as the simpering elderly lady picked up what looked like a fluffy orange and black striped cat and placed it on the boulder.

"My little darling just loves this boulder. I'm just so lucky to have a wonderful, strong boy like you move it for me so my darling can be closer to home."

It took a while for the old woman's words to penetrate through Ryoga's exhausted brain but when they finally did, he could only splutter incoherently before slumping down on the ground.

The old lady had offered Ryoga some food and a drink for his exertions, but since he wasn't feeling too kindly towards her, Ryoga declined and headed back down the hill. As the strength returned to his body, Ryoga's mind was free to dwell on other unpleasant things. Like precisely what Ranma was doing with Akane at that very moment.

The boy-sometimes-girl had more of a head start on him that he was comfortable with. Kami only knew what that pervert was doing with his virtuous Akane.

The thought of the dark-haired girl sent Ryoga into another one of his frequent daydreams. In this one, Akane was pressing her lithe form into his body, her eyes sparkling with tears as she pleaded to be rescued from the horrible arrangements her cruel father had demanded of her. Ryoga manfully held his beloved to his chest as he declared her safe from all the harms of the world. He was rewarded by the shining light of love in Akane's bluer-then-blue eyes as she stood on the tips of her toes to press a passionate kiss on his…

Suddenly and without knowing how, Ryoga tripped. It was a very steep hill and it wasn't long before the young martial artist was hurtling down it at an alarming speed.

Landing at the base, Ryoga groaned as he staggered to his feet. Disorientated from the fall, Ryoga had no idea of the danger before it was too late and he found himself feet first in a bucket of icy cold spring water.

With a grunt of dismay, Ryoga struggled out of the bucket, his hooves scratching in a futile attempt to free himself from its depths. With another grunt, Ryoga managed to push the bucket down and he harmlessly rolled out of it.

Sighing to himself, he wondered, not for the first time, precisely what horrible thing he had done in a past life for the gods to punish him so. It was at that moment, when Ryoga was beginning to wallow in the depths of his despair, that he heard a very soft feminine chuckle.

With a feeling of foreboding, Ryoga looked up into kindly brown eyes.

Sango.

Her name was Sango, the lovely taijiya who had been so hospitable to them. Ryoga wondered if she was going to put a pink collar on him and call him by some ridiculous name.

"I should've known. So tell me. Aside from Ranma, Genma and that Mousse, who else turns into something they shouldn't hmm?"

Surprised, Ryoga blinked as Sango simply smiled at him, then gestured for him to follow. She didn't pick him up, cuddle him and didn't call him George…or Maryanne…or even P-chan. Ryoga trotted after her happily.

Reaching the hut, Sango pulled the mat back for him before grabbing the kettle of water that was sitting on the flames.

"It seems we should have one of these handy all the time ne?" Sango chuckled again as the sometimes-pig morphed before her very eyes.

Embarrassed, Ryoga shook the droplets of water from his eyes. "I'm sorry that we are such an inconvenience to you Sango-san. I must say you're handling all of this rather well."

Sango shrugged and handed him a cloth to dry off with. "I've seen stranger things in my life Ryoga-san. Besides, concepts of halves aren't all that alien to me."

She smiled at him, before exiting the hut. "Just take care not to fall into too many buckets."

Following her out, Ryoga nodded happily, a loud noise distracting him from replying.

There were times when he wondered if maybe he should have been born a female. Ryoga couldn't help but shake his head as he watched Mousse and Kuno. Mousse had been strangely quiet since he had been rescued from being parboiled the night before. He had been sitting quietly, his cloudy eyes following Shampoo's every move. However the quiet Chinese martial artist had gotten to his feet and was now loudly arguing with Kuno.

Kuno apparently had spent the morning well. He did not look as if the entire village had decided to use him as some sort of ox, but was instead surrounded by a bevy of young girls, all looking at him with stars in their eyes.

But he was now brandishing his bokken at Mousse who was fingering the cloth of his sleeve. Kodachi and Shampoo stood to one side, Kodachi was sneering while Shampoo merely looked bored.

Beside him, he heard Sango sigh.

Ryoga bowed his head in shame. Why couldn't his companions act with more restraint? They had to wait three days. Three very long days.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sucking the fresh air into her lungs with almost forceful vengeance, Kagura paused at the bottom of the well, leaning limply against the wall. The trip had not been that long, over the course of a day and night, but the journey had taken its toll on her senses. She was still reeling from the fumes that she had been forced to breathe in and was not sure if she could now extinguish from her lungs. Was there enough fresh air in the world for that?

She had dropped the girl unceremoniously at her feet. Kagura was certain that the human was going to wake up with bruises all over her pale skin. The effects of the potion should be wearing off soon.

With a sigh, she sent her blades of wind dancing up from the well. The signal she had been instructed to send as soon as she arrived. Just a little bit of waiting now…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sango pressed her fingers hard against her aching temple. The headache had started early that morning as the girls squabbled over the foh-toh of Ranma. It had steadily escalated, spiking when she spotted Miroku laughing with the young cook.

The pain at her temples had ebbed a bit when she helped poor Ryoga out. She had turned the corner just in time to see the young man step into that bucket of water. She had seen him shrink into the bucket only to emerge as the cutest little black piglet she had ever seen. The poor thing had shaken his head and had projected such a strong sense of dismay that Sango just had to help him out.

She just couldn't imagine what it would be like if one's form was dictated by something so trivial as water.

She thought it had been bad when the girls were squabbling among themselves. She realised it was ten times worse for the young men to be at each other's throats. Sheesh – and she thought the Kagome-Inuyasha-Kikyou triangle was complicated.

Sango was just about to step forward to break up the argument when a cold chill raced down her spine. She looked around for any ominous signs and caught sight of something large swooping over the village, casting it into momentary darkness.

Slipping into the hut, Sango silently slipped out of her yukata, her hand reaching automatically for her weapon. Stepping out, she saw Kirara bounding towards her. She turned and caught sight of Miroku, clutching his staff in a tight, white-knuckled grasp.

Miroku barely acknowledged her presence at his side, just nodding at her as his hand reached for an ofuda.

"Wait." Quietly she grabbed hold of his sleeve, "What about them?"

Miroku stopped and glanced in the direction of her nod. He sighed and stepped towards Mousse and Kuno who were still squabbling. "I really suggest that you try to keep it down."

But before Miroku had a chance to complete his sentence, both Mousse and Kuno had stilled.

Sango shivered suddenly, something was wrong, very wrong.

Before she could get a better grip on her Hiraikotsu, a loud shriek drew her attention.

Spinning, she jerked the massive weapon clear from its bindings, holding it loosely in one hand, prepared to launch it. Eyes fixed on the sky, she watched as something large swooped over the village again. Villagers screamed as they ran for cover.

Before she could raise her voice to call for her faithful companion, with a swirl of flames Kirara transformed beside her. Catching hold of the fire cat's mane, Sango, swung herself with practised ease on Kirara's back. With a squeeze of her knees, Kirara was soaring through the air. With a flick of her wrist, she sent Hiraikotsu soaring through the air. Her aim was true, the weapon effectively slicing the creature in half. Sango braced herself for her weapon's return, catching it as it wheeled back to her.

Guiding Kirara downwards, she watched as Miroku opened his Kazaana, effectively ridding the village of the demon's remains.

"What was that?" Sango asked.

Miroku looked up and was about to answer when his features tightened in a frown. Seeing the monk's look of apprehension, Sango turned to look behind her before he could open his mouth.

What she saw chilled her blood.

Waves of demons were surging in and over the village. The vanguard consisted of flying demons of varying sizes, all screeching their battle cries.

Whipping around, her eyes seeking Miroku, she saw that he had broken into a run to the forefront of the village, his hand closed tight over the prayer beads that sealed the curse.

"Kuso." Sango muttered under her breath, looking back to the group of teenagers. She watched as Ryoga stepped forward and she urged Kirara down to the ground again.

"Sango-san, are those…"

"Demons. They're after the well. Kaede warned us they would come, but I didn't expect this." Sango cursed again, as she watched Miroku open his Kazaana once again. "Look, you guys should take cover…"

Before she could finish her warning, Ryoga had run forward. "Ryoga! No!"

The youth let out a might bellow, his hand out. She watched as he extended one finger, jumping into the air. His body hurtling back down to the ground, Ryoga drove his finger downwards.

The earth shattered beneath his touch, causing the wave of smaller demons to fall into the hole that Ryoga had created.

"Don't worry about us sugar." Ukyou touched Sango's shoulder briefly. Confused, Sango looked back and saw that the young girl had drawn her own weapon, a predatory gleam in her chocolate brown eyes. "We can take care of ourselves."

Gulping, Sango was about to reply but she heard Miroku call out her name. Whirling around she saw Naraku's poisonous insects emerge. With a frustrated groan, Sango hoisted herself up on Kirara once again, her hand on Hiraikotsu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With a grunt, Kagura dropped the girl on the ground. Spying her sister, Kagura made her way to the girl with the mirror.

Kanna turned milky eyes to her. She held her mirror outwards and Kagura paused to look over the scene.

She saw the monk at the front, throwing his ofuda on each unfortunate demon which crossed his path. The demon slayer was soaring through the air on her demon cat, slicing through the hoards. There seemed to be no sign of the inu hanyou or the miko.

"They have some more help." Kanna whispered, anticipating Kagura's question.

Looking again, Kagura spotted a young man pounding the ground beneath him, turning everything he touched into dust. Another young man with long black hair leapt into the air, blades flying from him and pinning several demons with his attack. A young woman with chestnut brown hair, swung her weapon with deadly accuracy. Further afield, a purple haired girl attacked the demons with frenzied energy.

"I wonder where they came from…" Kagura mused.

Kanna turned her mirror slightly, Kagura sighed and nodded towards the girl who lay not far from them.

"Tell Naraku I'm on my way."

Kanna didn't look like she had heard her sister, but Kagura knew that Naraku got the message regardless.

Turning from the bloodshed, Kagura made her way back to the girl, conjuring her feather. Hopefully, Naraku's distraction would work and neither the demon slayer or the monk would spot her carrying away one girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryoga paused to wipe beads of sweat from his forehead. The creatures were stronger then anything he had ever come up against and fighting them was beginning to draw on his energy.

Stumbling backwards from the fighting, he felt a shiver race down his spine. Looking up, he saw a woman on a feather rise out from the cover of trees. He watched as the feather dipped uncertainly and he caught sight of a familiar face.

No, it couldn't be. Was that…

The feather dipped again and he watched as the woman bent forwards to haul her captive more securely on the feather and Ryoga saw her face again.

Kasumi.

Deathly pale, lips tinged a worrisome blue, Kasumi Tendou lay unconscious on a giant feather.

With a cry, Ryoga surged forward, barrelling through several demons in his frantic attempt to reach Akane's eldest sister.

"Kasumi!" Ryoga bellowed as a wave of stronger demons descended on him, engulfing him and holding him back. With an angered cry, Ryoga kicked and punched. Breaking free from the demons, his eyes scanned the air but they were gone.

"No…Akane…I failed you…" Ryoga sank to his knees.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: I had a really hard time writing this, battle scenes just don't come naturally to me. Blech. I had actually written this several days ago, but just kinda sat on it. Thanks again to those who reviewed – you made my day! –does Snoopy dance- How do you all like it so far? It's going to get a little darker from here on in. I finally found the plot! There is still a substantial bit to get through before we're done. Let me know if you like where this is going.


	15. The Golden Ones

AN: A bit of time-shifting here, a small code to help you figure out what's going on:

_Italics_ – First person, Myoga's POV

ooooo – Shift from normal to Myoga's POV and Flashback

xxxxx – Shift from different perspectives

Disclaimer: They're mine…mine I tell you -holds onto Ranma's pigtail and Inuyasha's hakama- Mine I tell you! -Both twist and turn and free themselves, Ranma and Inuyasha share a look before bolting- No! Come back! Please?

-sigh-

Looks like I still don't own either Ranma or Inuyasha -pouts-

The Pursuit of Power

Chapter Fifteen – The Golden Ones

The creatures were foul manifestations of hell itself. That was one thing that Tatewaki Kuno was sure of. Flinging out his arm to shield the lovely ladies that had followed him, Tatewaki urged them to find shelter as the taijiya had suggested. Grasping the hilt of his bokken, Tatewaki wondered how his skill would fare against such monstrosities.

Chiding himself for the momentary doubt, Tatewaki confidently shook chestnut-brown locks out of his eyes. Doubtless they would tremble in fear and awe at the sight of such a great warrior such as he.

Fearlessly, he drew forth his weapon, "Come for me!"

A part of his brain was trying desperately to make some kind of sense of what was going on. It kept wailing at him that demons didn't really exist and he wasn't really in the Sengoku Jidai defending some hapless village from the brutality of their attack. Yet another part of him thrilled at it all; the simple villagers, looking up at him, many calling him "young lord"; the adoration, the respect and the utter simplicity of it all appealed to him and rejuvenated his tired soul. The heat of battle as he forged onwards to protect life and country called to his very being, warming his blood as he surged forward.

An insidious voice in the back of his mind whispered that of course demons existed; surely the villainous sorcerer Saotome was proof of that. If mythical beings such as oni and phoenixes existed, surely the existence of youkai was not too far a stretch from that.

Wielding his weapon with precision and strength, Tatewaki fought against the demonic hoard. Not far from his side, he saw that his sister had whipped out her ribbons, the colourful array slicing through the air. There she was, his family, standing up courageously in the face of such evil. He couldn't be prouder!

A small youkai barrelled hard into Tatewaki's stomach, sending him sprawling into the ground. He was stunned for a moment as the bug-like creature rejoiced at its success. With a fierce growl, he struck the creature right over the head…and broke his bokken.

Stunned, Tatewaki held up his weapon, it had broken cleanly in half. This could not be. His weapon…his pride…

So dismayed was he that he failed to notice that the demons had gone into retreat. So caught up in his pain, he did not see that the fight was over.

With a bellow, Tatewaki surged to his feet once more, brandishing the broken wooden sword, intent on cutting them all down with one mighty swing.

"Kuno? They seem to be talking about something over there."

Tatewaki barely registered that the Chinese martial artist had touched his sleeve and was tugging him in the opposite direction.

"Brother dear, stop brandishing that matchstick around, we are needed!" Kodachi imperiously stated, brushing past him and heading for their companions.

Getting his breathing under control, Tatewaki turned and followed his sister, still in a daze. "My sword…"

But she wasn't listening anymore. Tatewaki shook his head, his gaze focusing.

Ryoga was kneeling on the ground, his head bowed as he talked softly. "That woman…demon, she just flew off. On a feather!"

The monk and the taijiya exchanged a look, before the monk stepped forward to kneel beside the distraught Ryoga. "The woman, did she wear an elaborate kimono and had dark hair Ryoga-san?"

Ryoga seemed to think the question through before nodding wordlessly. At the boy's answer, Miroku swore softly under his breath.

"We can't just wait here!" The okonomiyaki-chef spoke up next, her brow knitted in a frown. "Akane and Ranma needs to know!"

At the sound of his beloved's name, Tatewaki cast aside the broken pieces of his bokken. "Forsooth, what piece of knowledge are you conspiring to keep from my beloved?"

Ukyou looked up, shaking her head, "Haven't you been listening Kuno?"

The uncouth Chinese girl snorted, "Dense-one no listen too good."

Kodachi flipped her hair over her shoulder, "It is a mere trifle brother dear. It seems that Akane Tendou's older sister has been abducted."

The breath seemed to freeze in his body as he stared at his wretched sister. Akane Tendou's sister? In peril? Tatewaki practically trembled with excitement.

"Yes!" Fists clenching, visions of rescuing Akane's sister danced in Tatewaki's mind. Akane's eternal gratitude as she clung to him and lavished her thanks in skimpy attire…

"I didn't think this was a good thing." Sango was genuinely puzzled at the young man's reaction.

"Honey, when it comes to the Kunos, thinking doesn't necessarily enter into it." Ukyou responded witheringly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His claws. Strange how he had never noticed how incredibly sharp they were. He hardly noticed their deadly precision when they were tearing through youkai flesh, but he did notice once in a while. Like when he held Kagome, the tips of his claws grazing her skin, leaving faint lines of white. or looking at a young woman's leg, slashes of dried blood marring the creaminess of her skin.

He kept trying to tell himself that the red-head was not really a girl. It was no different to slashing a female demon. Except attacking those didn't leave the stench of human blood under his claws.

Inuyasha had tried in vain to wash the blood off his hands the night before, Kagome's liquid brown eyes burned in his memory as she whispered stupid words.

How could she believe those words now? Now, when she had seen with her own eyes the destructive power in his hands? How could she ever…

The hanyou was pulled from his dark musings when the object of his thoughts urged them to stop for lunch. The kitsune agreed joyously and so did the baka human.

The entire morning, neither Inuyasha nor Ranma had spoken to each other, much less looked at each other. Guilty as he felt about harming a human, Inuyasha could still remember how the lecherous young man had raked his filthy eyes over Kagome's slim body. Then the idiot dared to insult him by insinuating that he would lay a hand on Kagome. Baka.

"You know the wind might blow the wrong way and your face will get stuck like that."

The softly whispered words made Inuyasha jump, spinning around he frowned accusingly at the girl. "What the hell are you talking about? Wind can't do that."

Akane's lips twisted into a small smile. "It's just a saying Inuyasha." She cocked her head to one side, "I don't suppose I need to ask what's got you in such a bad mood."

"Keh." Inuyasha huffed at the girl, crossing his arms across his chest.

Akane sighed, "If it's any consolation, I think Ranma had it coming to him."

Startled, Inuyasha peered at her. Akane kept her head bowed so her eyes were shielded by a thick fringe of her blue-black hair. His keen eyes spotted her fingers and the way she twisted and tugged at them in an unconscious display of her turbulent emotions. She might be able to hide her feelings from Ranma, but Inuyasha knew better. He had a nose. Not that it would take youkai senses to see that Akane was troubled; even Kagome with her pathetic human nose would be able to spot it. No, Ranma was just stupid.

Mixed emotions radiated off Akane, the most prevalent at the moment was guilt. That made Inuyasha frown, why would she be guilty?

"You were just looking out for Kagome, well, maybe you overdid it a bit, but Ranma didn't have to say the things he said." Akane finally tore her gaze off of the laughing couple just ahead of them and looked up at him.

Inuyasha frowned. Was she taking his side? Hardly anyone did that. Kagome fought with him more often then not and Miroku and Sango would invariably take her side. What was this Akane-girl thinking? "Uh…yeah I guess."

"He's just a stupid…" Her attention was diverted when Kagome began to pull out some things from her bag.

Shippou was dancing around Kagome, as the miko laughingly asked him to light their fire. She turned to look at him and reluctantly, Inuyasha went to her side.

"Inuyasha, do you suppose you can catch some meat? Shippou wants some grilled rabbit." Kagome tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she beseeched him.

"Grilled rabbit? Feh! Why you making that for? It's gonna take you ages and we haven't got the time to stop for it! Let's just have ramen." He could've sworn that she did that hair-thing to purposely drive him insane as he stared at the delicate shell-like shape of her ear.

"Please Inuyasha? We've been having ramen a lot lately and you don't want our stocks to run low do you? Besides I can save some of it to make stew tonight."

Ranma shrugged "If Dog-boy isn't up to it, I'm sure I can catch us some bunnies Kagome."

Inuyasha glared at the human. What the hell did this _boy_ think he was doing? Bad enough he caught this morning's breakfast, but their lunch too? Hell no.

Drawing himself up his full height, Inuyasha stared the human down, willing him to back off. Years of watching his older youkai brother surged up in his subconscious as he spoke coldly. "That won't be necessary."

Ranma's back visibly stiffened as he perceived the thinly veiled threat in Inuyasha's tone and bearing, but instead of challenging the hanyou, he merely shrugged. Inuyasha abruptly turned on his heel as he stalked off heedless of the shocked expression on Kagome's face and the pensive gleam in Shippou's eyes.

Moving stealthily through the dry rustling grass, Inuyasha lowered himself to the ground, ears perked for the slightest sound. It wasn't long before several fat rabbits made their fatal mistake.

Still seething from Ranma's offer, Inuyasha made quick work of skinning and cleaning the rabbits and headed back to camp.

He returned to find that Kagome had laid out all of the spices she normally rubbed on the meat to make it soft and tasty. She sat by the fire, poking the embers as she and Shippou talked softly. Ranma was sitting with Akane, prodding the unusually quiet girl until she snapped at him.

Eyeing Kagome and Shippou, Inuyasha perked his ears up to catch their conversation but Shippou stiffened, turning to look his way. The kitsune nudged his adoptive mother and Kagome also turned to face him.

Her face was grave as she watched him. With a huff, he handed her the meat and she accepted them with a quiet thank-you.

The kitsune was still eyeing him speculatively. Irritated by the scrutiny, Inuyasha snarled, "What the hell do you want?"

"Nothing." Shippou replied calmly, but inched closer to Kagome.

Inuyasha growled again before leaping into the comfort of the trees away from Kagome's sombre silence and Shippou's inquisitive gaze. The kit was bound to have some questions for him later. Damn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The strange group of youngsters had gathered around to discuss the problem before them. Miroku watched them, his own mind unsettled.

"I don't understand."

Turning to look at the quiet taijiya, Miroku nodded, urging her to continue.

Sango sighed and shook her head, "I don't understand any of this. What would Naraku want from some girl in the future?"

Miroku's grip on his staff tightened as he thought, "What is more troubling is that he apparently knows of this path to Kagome's land. It is clear to me now that the youkai were sent to merely divert our attention from his primary goal."

"There are just too many questions!" Sango growled in frustration.

Miroku and Sango were jolted out of their respective reveries when Ryoga and Ukyou approached.

"Sango-san, Miroku-sama, we understand that you need to wait in this village for Kaede-sama's return." Ukyou bit her lip, obviously troubled. "I just don't think _we_ can wait that long."

"We need to rescue Kasumi!" Ryoga blurted out, "Akane would never forgive me if she knew that I…"

Ukyou patted Ryoga's arm comfortingly, "Ranma and Akane need to know. We need to tell them. Now."

"I wish it were that simple Ukyou-sama." Miroku sighed heavily, "I cannot leave this village because Kaede-sama is in need of my help. As you can see, leaving the portal to your land unprotected is simply not wise. We need to seal it and I am afraid that we cannot do it on our own. We must wait."

"No, _you_ need to wait. There is nothing stopping us from going right now."

Sango and Miroku exchanged a look, a silent message passing between them before Sango stepped forward to touch Ukyou's arm consolingly.

"You must not think that we don't care about your friend, but you must think this through. Those youkai were nothing compared to what other things are out there. They were disposable, the weakest of Naraku's minions. Not only do none of you know which way Inuyasha was headed, you would not know your way around. Miroku and I simply cannot allow you to go ahead without us."

"But Kasumi needs our help!" Ryoga cried out, his fists clenching by his side.

"Perhaps I can offer a solution to this dilemma?"

Confused, the four of them looked around for the source of the soft voice, until Sango yelped, slapping the side of her neck.

"Oh! Myoga! Where have you been?" Sango blinked down at her palm.

"Yes, I thought you accompanied your lord and Kagome-sama." Miroku eyed the sweating flea-demon.

Myoga nervously cleared his throat, "That was an assumption you made lord monk; I did nothing to encourage your beliefs!"

"Oh no! Did they run into some trouble? Is that why you high-tailed it back Myoga?" Sango asked; her brow knitting into a frown.

As Myoga huffed indignantly, Miroku introduced Ukyou and Ryoga to Inuyasha's faithless vassal.

Myoga ignored the insult but turned to face Miroku. "You have great need to follow Inuyasha-sama, as do these young ones. I will stay behind and cast a temporary barrier on the well until Kaede's return. I will be able to help her once she has returned with the proper items."

Sango blinked, "You are volunteering to help us Myoga? Are you alright?"

Myoga bristled once more, but as he hopped up and down on the taijiya's palm Miroku detected the flush on the old one's cheek. "There is something that you are not telling us. What is it?"

"I…I don't know what you mean!" The defensive stance would have been convincing, were it not for the twitch in Myoga's little eye and the stutter in his speech.

"Myoga so help me, if you are keeping information from us that we need to know, I will personally lock you in one of Kagome's bau-tels and hand deliver you to Inuyasha." Sango glared down at the flea-demon who was quaking in her palm.

"Sango-sama, have pity for an old man…"

"Myoga…"

Seeing the threatening glares from the monk and the taijiya, Myoga sighed. "I had hoped to tell Inuyasha-sama myself, there are…many details and it was so long ago."

Sango snorted, "You had plenty of opportunity to tell Inuyasha, you're just a coward, Myoga-jiji."

"What does Inuyasha have to do with sealing the well?" Miroku wondered.

Ukyou and Ryoga had been silent during the exchange, but now Ukyou stepped forward, "Ryoga and I will be with the others if you need us."

"Wait! This concerns your friends too." Myoga held up one arm.

Ryoga turned, "What? What does Ranma have to do with any of this?"

"Well, more the young lady who accompanies him and the young lady now in Naraku's grasp."

Ukyou sat down on the grass, tugging on Ryoga's pants to urge him to do likewise. "Start talking."

Sango and Miroku also took a seat and patiently waited for Myoga to stop his throat clearing.

"Where was I? Oh yes, it was so long ago, yet I remember it so very well…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_I was much younger in those days, so much more useful to my master…_

"_Useful? You were useful?"_

_I'm trying to set the mood, you know? The art of story-telling?_

"_Forgive us Myoga-san, we shan't interrupt again."_

"_Mmmff-mmf!"_

_It was rather more civilised then, the Four Lords were strong and held fast to their lands. There was unity and trust. This was before Ryuukotsusei's attempts to overthrow the Inu no Taisho, Toga-sama. The Lord of the Eastern Lands, Azuma-sama was a great scholar and philosopher. He was forever studying and he was a great confidant of Toga-sama's. _

Striding down the hall, the tall silver-haired youkai was an impressive figure. A servant bowed low to him and directed him further down the hall. Nodding to acknowledge the servant, Toga squared his shoulders before pushing open the heavy doors.

Rows upon rows of scrolls lined the walls of the massive room. More of them littered the floor in careless disarray. Toga felt a smile creeping upon his face as he surveyed the mess his friend had made.

Sitting amidst the chaos was a golden haired man with fierce yellow eyes. The taka youkai had allowed his striking hair to fall gracefully over broad shoulders as he hunched on the floor. Toga did crack a smile when he noticed his friend's sword tossed carelessly to one side. He shook his head. Azuma should have known better.

Balancing on the tip of his toes for a moment, Toga launched himself at the seated youkai, drawing Tetsusaiga from its sheath. Spinning on his heel, he rested the tip of his sword on the hollow of Azuma's throat.

"I could've killed you ten times over before you drew your next breath."

Looking up, the yellow-eyed youkai blinked blearily, one taloned hand rising to rub at his eyes. "Why would you do that Toga? Have I angered you already?"

Rolling his eyes, Toga sheathed his legendary sword, "That is not the point baka! I could've been an enemy!"

"But you were not." Rising on lithe feet, the youkai smiled, resting a hand on Toga's shoulder in greeting. "I'm glad you came, old friend."

Huffing out an irritated breath, Toga glared. "What is so blasted important that it could not wait another moon Azuma?"

The taka youkai waved a scroll in his friend's face. "This! This, my friend! It is the key to time itself. That which breaks everything we know of our lives, our purpose." Azuma, Lord of the Eastern Lands, allowed himself a smile. "Far more important then a woman."

Toga stiffened, "What do you know? Life is passing you by Azuma, life can't be found in scrolls."

"And it can be found in the arms of a woman?" The taka youkai, with his chiselled features and striking figure had been chased by females ever since Toga knew him from their long-ago youth, but Azuma had always sworn that he would not be distracted by meaningless pursuits.

A flash of fang and a confident toss of the head was Toga's response.

Azuma laughed, a full throaty sound as he tugged on his friend's arm. "Trust me Toga, this is more important."

_Azuma-sama had made a great discovery. A rip in the very fabric of time was what he called it. Back then, it lay dormant, its powers hidden, but Azuma-sama knew. It was imperative that my lord knew the whole of it, after all, the well was on his lands and they spent many an evening discussing it._

A roll of thunder drew Toga's attention to the windows. Pensively, he studied the blackening skies.

"Come Toga! There is much that I still need to tell you."

The Inu no Taisho sighed, "I don't like leaving her for long."

"Surely she will be fine for one single night." Azuma gestured to the seat in front of him with an impatient wave of his hand.

With one last look out the window, Toga turned and sat down.

"As I was saying, the time is drawing ever nearer. All the scrolls say so." Azuma eagerly spread out yet another scroll and pointed to the diagram.

Toga sighed, rubbing at his tired eyes, "You know I don't understand any of this Azuma. What is 'drawing ever nearer'?"

"The purpose! These things do not just occur without reason my friend; all things in life have a purpose." Azuma leaned forward, jabbing a talon at the diagram once more.

"A purpose…" Toga murmured, his gaze returning to the window.

"Yes. You must call a meeting, it is the only way." Azuma reclined backwards, eyeing the tense inu youkai.

"Why me? I am sure you can do it."

"They don't listen to me like they listen to you Toga."

_My lord was troubled, Ryuukotsusei had begun his machinations and there was dissent between himself and the Lord of the South, but Azuma-sama was insistent and the great meeting was called. It was decided that this power was too great to go unchecked and it was at that meeting that it was decided to set a guardian on the portal. Azuma-sama deduced that the portal was needed for something. Hence a sentient being was put in place, given the power to discern who was to be allowed through and who was not. _

_Toga-sama was ultimately charged with the portal's defence as it was on his lands. It was a charge that he had hoped to pass on to his youngest son, who was then still in the womb._

"My lord! I have done as you requested, I kept guard over your lady for you and I…"

He was exhausted, as if every bone in his body wanted to give up their daily job of holding their form and merely melt away. Toga could not remember a time when he had ever felt this tired in his life. The flea youkai was jumping with obscene frenzy and Toga wearily held up a hand to command much needed silence.

"Well done Myoga, now go. There is much that I must discuss with my lady."

"But my lord! The lady Izayoi slumbers, she had been most tired so she tells me. The pup has been quite active today."

Toga could not help but smile at the thought of the small life growing inside his mate, "Has he now? That's my boy…"

Walking on soft feet, Toga slowly pushed open the door. The sight that greeted him could have stopped the beating of his heart.

She looked so peaceful, her face relaxed and a soft smile lurked on her lips. One delicate hand rested on her stomach, now large with his child. It was the most wonderful sight that he had ever beheld. It still awed and humbled him that this angel of a woman had agreed to become his, defying all laws because she loved him. Daily he wondered what great deed he had done to deserve her.

Moving cautiously forward, he hushed his vassal with the wave of his hand. Kneeling in front of his sleeping mate, he pressed a light kiss on her stomach. Whispering soft words, Toga stroked Izayoi's belly as he spoke to his son.

Straightening, he smiled at her, before gently lifting her into his arms. She mumbled a protest but Toga merely pressed a soft kiss on her temple before carrying her into their chamber.

"_That's beautiful. He really loved her then?"_

_Of course, my lord cherished Izayoi-sama above all else. Theirs was a love that legends are written of. However, tragedy struck and Toga-sama was cut down in his prime. All was plunged into chaos then. While my lord succeeded in defeating that cur Ryuukotsusei, the Lords of the South and North could not settle their differences and war broke out among the youkai._

_I lost contact with Azuma-sama after Inuyasha's birth as my lord charged me with the honour of protecting his youngest son. Inuyasha grew and we were struck by another tragedy. Izayoi-sama's death was hard on the boy. It did not help that his mother's family cast him out and his half-brother would have nothing to do with a hanyou. _

_Inuyasha was strong and he grew to be the fine lord you know today._

"_Fine lord? Myoga-jiji, are you still talking about Inuyasha?"_

_I thought you were not going to interrupt?_

"_Sorry."_

It was another stormy night and Inuyasha was sleeping fitfully on the cold floor. It was mere luck that they had a roof over their heads. The innkeeper's wife was young and compassionate; there would not be many people like her.

Myoga burrowed deeper into Inuyasha's tangled mane, grateful for the warmth the boy exuded. However, unluckily for him, sleep was one thing he would not have that night.

Jerking awake, Myoga peered into the darkness as tingles of raw power coursed down his tiny body. He knew this power, but had not felt even the slightest hint of it for the last one hundred and fifty years.

"Azuma-sama?"

"Myoga, at last I have found you."

The taka youkai looked dishevelled from the storm, his golden hair falling in wet curls down his back.

"Azuma-sama, where have you been all this time? The Lord of the North…"

"I know very well what has been happening. The fools." He shook his head, his hand fisting in his cloak, talons raking the flimsy material. "That is not what I came to you about Myoga." Fierce yellow eyes landed on the sleeping hanyou. "Is that him? Is that Toga's son?" But he soon answered his own question as his eyes roamed over the boy's face. "He looks just like him…"

Trembling, Myoga looked over his shoulder. Though he knew his former master had revered this youkai above all else, the flea now feared for Inuyasha. The boy had very little peace in his life, getting embroiled in youkai matters was perhaps one of the worst things to happen to him now.

"Y..yes Azuma-sama. That is Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha." The taka youkai was contemplative. "Myoga, do you remember the well?"

Blinking, Myoga slowly nodded, "Yes Azuma-sama, I believe we are but a few days travel from it."

"It has been left unguarded all this time. I have tried my best to protect it, but there are … other matters requiring my attention now. Toga swore to me that he would protect the well until it completes its purpose. That task now falls to Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha? My lord! He is still so young and Sesshoumaru…"

"Sesshoumaru is a fool. A fool blinded by jealousy and misplaced rage." Drawing his cloak tighter around his body, a sardonic smile twisted his handsome lips. "Besides, the great Sesshoumaru-sama would not see me. I was told that the current Inu no Taisho would have no dealings with human-loving bastards like me."

Azuma looked out at the rain, his face saddened, "This task falls on Inuyasha and on him alone, do you understand Myoga?"

"Y..yes Azuma-sama. It will be done."

_It was up to me to guide my young lord to this village and to this forest. It was a difficult task as Inuyasha-sama did not want to know anything about his father. Telling him that he was charged with the defence of a time-portal by his late father was not something that Inuyasha-sama would have wanted to hear. He wanted nothing to do with either of his heritages as a youkai or as a human._

_It was…fortuitous that he had become enamoured of the miko Kikyou. Angry as he was at humans at the time, I was pressed for a reason to make him stay, but fate intervened and took the choice away from me._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Myoga fell into a contemplative silence as he drank the tea that he had prepared for himself during his tale.

Miroku stroke his chin thoughtfully, "Well that answers who put the demon-guardian on the well and why, but what does this have to do with Naraku and Akane's family?"

Myoga took another sip of tea, "That part is…complex, and I don't know the whole of it, merely tidbits that I had managed to piece together through my travels…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_As you know tragedy seemed to follow Inuyasha-sama and it was not long before his quiet happiness with the miko was to be broken by a jealous man who would sell his soul to become the devil incarnate – Naraku._

_In the fifty years that Inuyasha-sama lay dormant, Azuma-sama's hanyou daughter grew in strength and beauty. Hizashi was praised as a great beauty, even those who were repulsed by hanyous and what they represented could not find fault in her looks. Azuma-sama had mated a miko and it soon became apparent that his daughter followed her mother's footsteps in talent and power. Hizashi trained under great spiritual leaders, both human and youkai. Had Kikyou-sama not burned the Shikon no Tama with her body, Hizashi might have very well been made its next guardian._

"Hizashi-sama! Hizashi-sama!"

Dusting the dirt from her hands, Hizashi looked up at the approaching neko youkai. Warily she watched as the villagers inched away in fear, ushering their children into the huts.

Tucking strands of golden hair, Hizashi rose to her feet. Fear had seized her as the youkai approached, she knew him from her childhood. Memories of laughing as she rode on his back tumbled through her mind and her father watching her indulgently…

"Hizashi-sama…you must forgive me." The neko youkai clutched at his chest to steady his breathing. "I know you dislike us approaching you in the human villages."

"What is it? Is it Father?" Taking the youkai by the arm, she urged him further from prying human ears.

The youkai drew in another deep breath, "Hizashi-sama, I am sorry but…"

Her heart seemed to have slowed, she could hear her breath rattling through lungs. Vaguely she heard the youkai talk of the leopard tribe and the brutality of their attack.

He was talking about responsibility, duty, but she heard none of it. All she could see was her father, golden and strong. The strongest youkai she had ever known. Gone…

"No…I can't…I can't…" She stumbled on her robes, ignoring the outstretched hand. "I…"

"Hizashi-sama, we need you!"

"I'm sorry. I can't!"

_She disappeared for years after that. None heard of her whereabouts or whether she still lived. It soon surfaced that she had settled in a human village not far from her father's holdings and she had opted to marry a human man._

_Kagome-sama surfaced in this world and the purpose of the portal was laid bare. The rest of that tale you know. What I have managed to learn is that Hizashi had managed to acquire a sizeable shard of the Shikon no Tama and was protecting it. Naraku discovered her and the shard. You can imagine what happened next…_

_I have found out that in her last moments, Hizashi used her powers to send that shard away, somewhere far from Naraku's grasp. It was believed that all of Hizashi's village had been decimated in Naraku's attack, but I discovered that she had sent her youngest son away from these lands and across the water. I believe he still does not know of his mother's death._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Myoga had fallen silent again as Miroku scratched his head, "I'm afraid I do not understand, what does Hizashi-sama have to do with Akane?"

Sango was frowning and she had been watching Myoga closely, "You believe that Akane and her family are descendants of Hizashi don't you Myoga-jiji?"

Myoga raised his eyes and nodded miserably, "I had hoped…but when I first laid eyes on Akane and felt her aura, I knew. I knew how Hizashi had planned to keep the Shikon no Tama from ever being completed. An ingenious plan really, to send it to her future descendants. It would take Naraku at least five hundred years to complete the jewel and hopefully something, or someone would have brought the evil hanyou down before then. Ingenious."

Ukyou held up her hand. "Wait, wait, wait! Are you saying that the Tendous are some long-distant relative of a half-demon? And that's why this Naraku guy went to all this trouble opening up the well, dragging Ran-chan and Akane here just so he can get hold of a shard?"

"I do not think that Akane-sama and Ranma-san had _planned_ on coming here. I am also not sure if Naraku was the one who rid the portal of its guardian. What I do know is that you must reach Inuyasha-sama and tell him that Naraku has just gained another large portion of the Shikon no Tama." Myoga crossed his arms gravely.

"Don't forget about Kasumi!" Ryoga cried, his hand clenching into a fist. "If all he wanted was some piece of a jewel, why did he take Kasumi?"

Myoga shook his head sadly, "That I do not know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clinging tightly to Kagome, Shippou kept his eyes trained on Inuyasha's very stiff back. The atmosphere had not lightened even one bit over their tasty lunch. In fact it seemed to have worsened if such a thing was possible. Ranma had exclaimed over Kagome's cooking, making the girl blush. While the praise was good for Kagome's ego, it had a negative affect on Inuyasha who had snarled and sulked throughout the meal. Akane had been strangely quiet and she too seemed to have fallen into a depressed mood as the afternoon wore on.

Inuyasha had not helped matters by urging them to walk faster. The hanyou had been uneasy ever since he had suddenly stopped that afternoon, his nose in the air as he turned towards the direction they had come from. Shippou had felt it too, like an ominous rumbling in the distance. Somewhere, a battle was being fought and the pulse of malignant youkai thickened the air and made him shiver in fear. Pressing closer to Kagome, Shippou allowed himself to be soothed by her touch. When Kagome asked Inuyasha what was wrong, the hanyou merely shook his head but had insisted that they pick up the speed.

Finally stopping for the night, Kagome had gone to Ranma to ask if they would be training that night. Shippou had expected the loud martial artist to start bossing Kagome around, but he had turned to look thoughtfully at Inuyasha's direction before telling Kagome that they should give it a rest for the night.

Kagome had not been pleased and had started making their dinner in a huff.

Spotting that Ranma and Akane had fallen into their usual evening fight and Kagome was busy with the stew, Shippou crept up to Inuyasha.

The events of the past day had his head reeling. Their little group had been together for over a year now and he had fallen into an easy rhythm with them. Everyone had their place in his mind, they had all become family. Kagome had been easy to categorise, with her warm, loving nature. The others fell into the loosely based category of pack members. Inuyasha had been a different matter.

While Shippou would tease and annoy Inuyasha, he still held a great respect for the hanyou. The kitsune believed that his father was the most courageous, strongest man in the world. Then he was cruelly ripped away and suddenly there was a gaping hole in his being where his father was. Though Shippou would never put words to his emotions, he had begun to think of Inuyasha as the father that he had lost.

For the longest time, the kitsune believed that Inuyasha would never willingly fill that role. He groused over every little thing that he had to do for their group and Shippou had begun to believe that Inuyasha did not share his views. However the little cogs of his brain had started to tick over after seeing the way Inuyasha had reacted that afternoon to Ranma's offer to hunt. Shippou had begun to wonder what Inuyasha thought of their makeshift pack.

"Inuyasha?"

A growl was the only answer he got, but since the hanyou had not outright told him to get lost, Shippou crept forward. "Inuyasha, can I ask you something?"

"What the hell do you want runt?"

Tentatively climbing the tree that Inuyasha had perched on, Shippou began to wonder if this was a good time to ask what he was about to ask. "What does Kagome mean to you?"

Inuyasha's growl reverberated through his being and it was all Shippou could do not to bolt. "I'm not being nosy or anything, I just want to know…why'd you get so mad at Ranma when he said he'd go hunting for us?"

He knew he was prodding and he half expected to be hit over the head. The glare that Inuyasha focused on him made his knees knock helplessly together, but Shippou held his ground.

"That's _my_ job."

"Oh." Shippou eyed the hanyou, who had gone back to what he was doing before Shippou interrupted: staring into the distance and glaring. Deciding that it was definitely not the right time for this conversation, Shippou changed topics. "This afternoon Inuyasha…"

The silence was encouraging.

"Did you feel it? I did, it made my fur all tingly." He knew he was beginning to ramble, but a thought popped into his head. "They're alright aren't they? The pa…Sango and Miroku? They're okay right? You'd know."

Biting his lip, Shippou wondered if Inuyasha had caught his slip. Inuyasha tore his gaze from the setting sun, looking thoughtful as he looked down at Shippou. "Yeah, they're alright. I'd know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Translations:

Taka – Hawk

Azuma – East, Eastern Japan

Hizashi – Sunlight, Rays of the Sun

AN: I wanted to put this in the disclaimer above, but I thought I'd be giving it away if I did. Azuma and Hizashi are characters of my own creation. Please don't use them without my consent.

I hope the flashbacks weren't too confusing for you. If they were, please let me know. I know that it took me a while to get this out again, but this chapter is much longer then the others – I hope it makes up for it. I really hope that my diving into the past didn't bore you all to death.

Also a small note on the use of the Inu no Taisho's name and timeline. Most of my information comes from the third movie. Before anyone asks, in the Japanese the Inu no Taisho's name I believe was given as "Toga", hence I used it, mainly because it would be awkward using his title all the time. In the third movie, it was revealed that the Inu no Taisho died 200 years ago from that point, the day Inuyasha was born. This 200 years included the time Inuyasha was pinned to the tree, therefore in this story Inuyasha is 201 years old or 151 depending on whether you want to count his time spent in suspended animation.

Also, finally, I have a request. I know I have problems with grammar. I have a tendency to write the way I speak. That is, I put commas and whatnot where I think pauses should go. Now I know that is not technically correct. I was wondering if anyone out there will be willing to be a beta-reader for this fic? If anyone is interested, please email me: angeline(dot)lebron(at)gmail(dot)com I know I can certainly need the help. I'm planning go over past chapters and fix any errors, though I will probably save that for when I actually finish writing this.


End file.
